It's Not Easy Wearing Red
by Spadework2
Summary: In collaboration with Kongu123. A girl escaping from her Fathers clutches, a career Criminal and a vengeful Police Officer. None knew how their actions would effect the future. T for Violence and Swearing. Crime/Romance/Friendship.
1. Prologue

**It's Not Easy Wearing Red.  
><strong>A Collaboration by Spadework2 & Kongu123

Characters belong to their usual creators and businesses.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Fateful Encounter<br>Date: January 2027

A man walks the dark streets of L.A. He follows wherever his feet will take him, not really thinking of where he is going and not having a target destination in mind. His breath crystallizes in the cold January air. His body then shivers, but it is not caused by the weather, but an important thought that keeps appearing in his mind. A thought that shakes him to the very core. He looked up at the nights sky and sighed...  
><em>'….I have a family...'<br>_Apollo Justice, Attorney of Law, orphaned when he was baby, who spent most of his childhood and short adult life alone, has just found out that he is not alone in the world any longer.  
>Shock filled Apollo when he was told that Trucy was his sister and that Lamiroir (AKA Thalassa Gramarye) was his mother. The revelation was...shocking at best for Apollo. Many different feelings stirred up inside him when the news was revealed. Anger at being abandoned by a mother he thought to be dead, fear at being part of a new family, happiness at no longer being alone...but all of these feelings then swirled into a pit of confusion and shock that had settled in his stomach. Apollo had to leave the building...take a walk...clear his head...<p>

Apollo stared at the stars for awhile trying to grab hold of the spiral that his life has become. It was only then that he genuinely realized how cold he was. He felt foolish for not taking his jacket when he left the office earlier and he still didn't feel ready going back to his...'family.' He looked around for a warm refuge. As if to answer his wishes, a neon sign flashed grabbing his attention. 'Freedom. Bar and Entertainment' it said. Apollo smiled slightly.  
><em>'Well, I guess that sign is...well...a sign. And I could use a drink right now. Calm my nerves and warm me up.'<em>

Apollo pushed open the large door to the bar. It took awhile for Apollo's eyes to adjust to the dim lights, but from the little amount he saw he could tell it wasn't a bad place. It was traditionally decorated with dark wooden furniture, paintings were hung nicely and tastefully around the bar and there was a stage with a dancing area in front of it. But the main thing that grabbed Apollo's eye was that the staff, and even the Jazz band on the stage were all wearing the same thing; Red suits.  
><em>'Wow, Apollo! Your clothes are back in fashion.' <em>He thought jokingly to himself. He was glad Trucy wasn't here, as he was almost certain she would proclaim that this was also his long lost family, or some other silly crack on his suit.  
>Apollo then rubbed his hands together to warm them and made his way to the large bar. Apollo didn't pay much mind to the red suited staff as he walked by them, which was probably a good thing. When the suits saw him pass by, most of them looked at him as if they couldn't believe their eyes and started whispering to each other. One of them even did a double take, and nearly dropped the drinks tray he was carrying.<p>

Apollo continued to push his way through the patrons as it was quite busy until he saw the actual bar. He took a bar stool and sat down. He looked up at the bartender who was, obviously, wearing a red suit. He was facing away from him rearranging some bottles on a vast array of shelves. Apollo cleared his throat gently to get his attention. The barman swung round.

"Hello and welcome," he said in a thick English accent "How may I help..." his sentence was cut off as he first laid his eyes on Apollo. He then shot back a little as if he saw a ghost and his black sunglasses slid down his nose. The bartender was a large man and looked like he was in his sixties. However, his age didn't stop him looking after himself as he looked quite muscular, more a like a bouncer than a bartender. His once black short hair was graying and he had a slight tan.

"Erm...is there a problem?" asked Apollo nervously.

The bartender pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, no there's no problem." he then smiled slightly. "No problem at all..." he said quietly. Apollo didn't buy it, but before he could object, the bartender spoke again. "So, sir," he says enthusiastically, "What's your poison?"

Apollo blinked in confusion. "Oh! A drink! Yes..." said Apollo hastily as he finally got what the bartender said. "I'll think I'll have..."

"A Long Island Ice Tea." said the bartender while he was already getting the ingredients he needed.

Apollo's hair drooped, and his mouth fell open slightly before he responded with "How did you..."

The bartender chuckled deeply. "Lucky guess." he said mysteriously. He finished mixing the drink and put it in front of Apollo. "Here you are lad!" Apollo took the drink and took a sip. He smiled after tasting it. "Good?" Asked the bartender.

"This is the best I've ever had." said Apollo honestly with a hint of shock. The bartender smirked.

"You could say I've had a lot of practice..." he said while boring his eyes into Apollo. Apollo looked up nervously at the bartender wondering why he was staring at him so intently. It then hit him that he hadn't paid yet.

"Oh sorry. Your money..." said Apollo diving into his pocket for his wallet but the bartender waved his hand stopping him

"No need. It's on the house." He smirked again "Enjoy it."

Apollo was now more confused then ever. "Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

The bartender folded his arms. "Well I like the cut of your jib, boy."

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but that makes no sense."

The bartender laughed. "I guess not. But I like your honesty kid." The bartender then outstretched his hand. "The names Phil Richards. May you tell me yours?"

Apollo looked at his hand for a fleeting moment but then smiled and shook it firmly. "Apollo...Apollo Justice."

The minute he said his name, the bar became deathly quiet. All the staff wearing their red suits turned and stared at the bar. The jazz band stopped mid-song and stared as well. It was not a stare of hatred though, more one of disbelief. And because everything had grinded to a halt, some of the patrons had started to look at Apollo too in annoyance. Apollo realized this and looked around the bar, his head sweating heavily from nervousness and confusion. Phil chuckled slightly. "Apollo...of course...a proper man's name." he then released Apollo's hand and flexed his own. "And a nice strong handshake as well. You know, you can tell a lot about a man by his handshake..." He looked down at his customer and then realized he hadn't spoken in a while. He then looked past his shoulder and noticed everyone was staring at Apollo. Phil raised an eyebrow. "Oi you louts!" he bellowed gaining the attention of all the staff. Phil then grabbed an ashtray that was near him and lobbed it towards the band. "Get back to work! I don't pay you lot to lounge about do I!"

The staff jumped in slight fear. "No sir!" they all said in unison as they started to get back to work.

"Gits..." said Phil quietly as Apollo turned and faced him again. "Sorry about that." he said while scratching his chin.

"W-Why are they all looking at me like that?" asked Apollo now noticing the red suited staff stealing glances at him that he was blissfully unaware of earlier.

"Don't ask me," said Phil polishing a glass. "maybe they see something they like about you..."  
><strong>*Ba-Bump*<br>**Apollo instinctively reached for his bracelet when he felt it tighten. When Phil saw the action, he smiled. "I should of known that lying to you would be hard. 'Specially with that bracelet on.."

Apollo nearly fell off his bar stall in shock. "Y-You know about my bracelet!"

Phil continued giving his glass a shine like nothing had happened. "Yes...let me guess...mothers gift by any chance?" he said with a glint in his eye.

Apollo sat forward. "Y-You know my mother."

"I know your mother. But the real question is, do you?"

"Of course I do...well I only found out today but..." Apollo mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph," said Phil "So she's only just done it..." He then leaned forward onto the bar as if he was deep in thought. He then looked intently at Apollo. "You wanna know why all these people are looking at you like some kind of celebrity?" Apollo gulped and gently nodded. "It's because," he said quietly and slowly "You look exactly like... 'him'."

Apollo blinked in confusion. "Him? Who's him?"

Phil pushed himself off the bar and started polishing his glass again. "If you wanna know more, speak your mother. Say Uncle sent ya!"

Apollo eyes shot wide open in realization. "By him... do you mean..."

Phil waved his hand silencing him. "It's not my job to speak of this with you. Like I said, speak with your mother." Apollo looked at Phil unsure of what to do until Phil smiled at him. "Go on! Jog on!"

Apollo nodded, downed his drink and then ran out the bar. Phil looked at the sprinting attorney and smiled to himself.  
><em>'God moves in mysterious ways...'<em> He thought while shaking his head.

"Hey?" said a guy in a red suit near Phil who had just approached the bar.

"What is it Jerimiah?"  
>"Is he who I think he is?"<br>"Come on. Do you have any doubt?"  
>"Wow...well should you have tried to keep him here then, and speak to him?"<br>"No...that's Thal's responsibility, not mine."  
>"Thal's alive!"<br>"Seems that way..."  
>"What if he doesn't come back?"<br>"He'll be back."  
>"Bet you $20 he won't."<br>"...You're on."

* * *

><p>Thalassa sighed as she looked out of the window of the Wright Anything Agency's office. The emerging fog did nothing to help her mood. It went as well as she expected it to...she knew that Trucy would probably take the news of having her mother back better than Apollo, who throughout his life had no one to call a family. She perceived the feelings he had through his eyes...anger, sadness, fear, confusion...she wasn't at all surprised when he excused himself to have a walk and clear his head. But after being missing for several hours, the group began to get worried and Phoenix and Trucy volunteered to go out and find him while Thalassa would stay here just in case he got back.<p>

_'I hope he's okay...' _She thought with some concern. However, she needn't be worried as Apollo came bursting through the door right that moment. Apollo doubled over out of breath.

"...Bar...red suits...barman...oh God..." said Apollo in between gasps of air. Thalassa gave him a concerned look.

"Apollo are you okay?" She walked over to a tap and got a glass of water. "Here." she said offering it to Apollo. He took it willingly and gulped it down. His breathing then slowed to a calmer rate. "Now, what were you saying?" asked Thalassa.

Apollo looked into the eyes of his mother and then gulped. This would be awkward...one way or another. "I went into a bar in town," Apollo started saying "And I met a man in there. He said he knew you." Thalassa's eyebrows arched in confusion "He said that I looked like someone he knew."

Thalassa continued to look at him in confusion, then looked away, "I have no idea who or what you are talking about."

***Ba-Bump***

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "He also said that I should speak to you and to say Uncle sent me."

Thalassa's eyes widened in shock for the briefest of moments and then she faced away from Apollo. "I...I see." she said eventually.

"Did...this man do something bad to you?" asked Apollo nervously.

"Hah," said Thalassa flippantly catching Apollo off guard. "No, not exactly..." Thalassa then sat down and looked at her son again. "Uncle...Phil...he was...a good friend of your fathers."

Apollo sighed. "I thought it might be something like that..." he then sat opposite her.

"He's right you know." she said "It's almost uncanny...how similar you look...must've given him the fright of his life." she then laughed softly to herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Apollo eventually spoke. "What was he like?"

Thalassa looked up. She was struggling with many different conflicting emotions here. Should she tell him?  
>"Your father was a good man." she said eventually "And I will tell you everything about him... under one condition."<p>

"A condition?" Apollo said slightly confused.

Thalassa nodded. "Yes. And it is this; that you do not judge your father or me based on the story I am about to tell."

Alarm bells rang in Apollo's mind. This didn't sound good. But it seems he had no choice. He nodded without saying a word. Thalassa inhaled a deep breath.

"Very well. Here goes..."

* * *

><p><em>Random Kristoph short story: Kristoph the Romantic Part I<em>

_Kristoph: "Darling, I bought you a puppy..."_  
><em>Kristophs Love Interest: "Hooray! You're the best sweethear-"<em>  
><em>Kristoph: "...and then I killed it."<em>  
><em>Kristoph's Love Interest: *Shocked face*<em>

-x-x-x-x-x-  
><span>Author's Notes:<span>

I would like to clear something up: Spadework wrote 99.9% of this. I added a couple things and put some z's in there. That's pretty much it. For those of you reading my work, you are probably thinking "Damn it, he's abandoned 'Like My Father Before Me'". This is not true, I simply have writers block. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this fun little intro, you might be surprised by what this story has to say...

In Hopes of Future Consideration,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-

Now I would like to clear something up. Although Kongu may downplay his contribution to this story, I feel that without our combination of ideas and writing styles, the plan that we have down for this story would be nowhere near as epic as it is now. And I think we both agree that if either of us attempted this alone, it would erupt into a mess. And for that, I thank him for agreeing to this when I first approached him with the idea. I would also like to note that I also have no intention of stopping 'The Truth That Ties And Binds.'  
>I hope you enjoy this story, which first came about when me and Kongu first began exchanging plot ideas over 'Like My Father Before Me' and, if we pull it off right, you are in for one wild ride...<p>

So British That It Hurts,

Spadework2

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan  
>"<em>Your father...he didn't have the best childhood while he was growing up. A mother that died young, a father that he hated, in and out of schools, getting into fights and dropping out as early as possible. It lead to him having a... questionable career choice.<br>His story starts at one of the biggest transitions in his life...from a troublesome child...to a well respected and feared man..."_

Date: April 2003  
><span>Location: Unknown<span>.  
>An old man hustled on the street, begging for change from passers-by, rejected at every turn. The man was forty or so, had a beard, and looked absolutely hopeless. The man wasn't that bad off, but not working was his main goal in life, his bottle was his best friend.<p>

The hustler walked up the street, and almost bumped into a man with a white shirt and a black tie. The old man apologized profusely to the finely dressed gentleman, then begged for a couple of dollars for some lunch. The gentleman put a twenty in his hand and smiled, and the homeless man walked away.

The man in the shirt and tie waited for a moment before looking at the fifty he swiped from the mans jacket. Smiling, he tucked it away and went into his destination, an old looking house...  
>In a small, dark, smoke filled room inside the house, hidden away from the public eye, a group in red suits was gathered round a square table. The tallest man with a slight tan and black short hair, waited for the new arrival to take a seat. He then inhaled deeply from his cigar before addressing the group.<p>

"All right ladies, settle down!" he said loudly quieting the group. "Before I go over the plan one more time, I want to give out the code names we'll be using during the job. We will referring to each other with these names until the job is done. I don't want the pigs catching us because one of us was dumb enough to say our real names." He inhaled deeply on the cigar again then puffed it into the air. He then looked at the group intently. He pointed at the tall Russian. "You're Omega," he then pointed at a guy in a cowboy hat "You're Beta," next was the black man with mirrored sunglasses "You're Delta," then the redhead "You're X-ray," next was the guy in reading glasses "You're Charlie," he then looked at the man in a smart white shirt and black tie and smiled "And finally, you're Alpha."

The man gulped and nodded slightly. Beta in the cowboy hat chuckled a little. "Shouldn't he be Tango," he said in a thick southern accent "seeing as though he's so tanned he could glow in the dark." The group laughed and Alpha glared at Beta.

The tall man smiled slightly and turned to Alpha. "Don't take him too seriously. He's just shitting with ya."

"So, whats your name gonna be bossman?" asked Delta.

The tall man stubbed his cigar out on the table and looked up. "I'll be Zulu. Any more questions before we get started?" Charlie raised his hand. "Charlie?"

Charlie pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. "Well boss...it's just that...well...is Alpha ready for this?" Zulu raised his eyebrows and Charlie started to scratch the back of his head. "I know _you _trust him and everything. But...he's just an associate... not a full time member..."

Zulu leaned forward slightly and nodded gently. "It's a valid concern." he then turned and faced Alpha. "So Alpha, are you ready for this?"

Alpha gulped slightly.  
><em>'Am I ready for this? Hell I don't know. But should I pass up an opportunity like this? One of the biggest planned heists this city has ever seen with the Collins Crew, one of the most respected groups in the city, at the young age of 18...'<em>

Alpha looked up and noticed all the eyes in the room were focused on him. He made his mind up. "I'm ready." he said with confidence.

Zulu smirked. "Well, that clears that up then. Any more questions? No? Good?" he then flattened out a blueprint in front of him.  
>"The place we are going to hit is the 'Olympian Bank.' They call themselves businessmen but don't be fooled, they're just thieves in suits..."<p>

"Kind of like us boss?" said X-Ray which caused a little chuckle.

Zulu snorted, "At least we have some standards...but these guys give out extortionate loans that would make royalty blush. Cue mass repossessions. The boss doesn't like that, especially when people in our area are getting a financial raping. It's bad for business." Zulu then cracked his knuckles. "That's where we come in. The top dog feels that they wouldn't miss losing a few thou', and we are going to do the honors."

Alpha felt a shiver go up his spine. This job sounded big...really big. Many different feelings were flowing through him...fear, unease, the urge to get moving, but the main one was excitement. He never knew why. He felt it was one of his talents, to feel calm and excited in even the most useless sounding situations. He regained his composure and looked up. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We're all going to have a job that we stick to." responded Zulu. "Omega, you're driving. You think you can outrun a few cops in a van?"

"Da," he responded in his thick Eastern European accent. "They will not so much as have a chance to taste our dust." he said with a smile.

Zulu smiled back. "Good." He then turned to Beta, Delta and X-Ray. "You three will be doing crowd control on the ground floor. Make a lot of noise and rough up the guards. Make sure that no alarms go off. I'd rather not have any cops get involved." he then turned to Charlie. "And you, Charlie, will deal with the safe."

They all responded with "Yes boss." and Charlie folded his arms. "So what will you be doing Phil?"

Zulu frowned. "Me and Alpha will be doing crowd control upstairs. Office workers and the like. Shouldn't be too hard for two men..." he then leaned over and grabbed Charlie by the tie. "...and if you call me my real name during the job, I'll ventilate you myself..."

Charlie gulped. "Y-Yes Zulu. Sorry boss." Zulu let go of Charlie's tie and smiled like nothing had happened.

"All know what you're doing?" They all nodded. "Good! Any more questions?"

"How we gonna keep on the two-way with each over?" asked Delta.

"Walkie Talkies. Simple but they work." said Zulu with a shrug.

Beta raised his hand and Zulu nodded indicating that he could talk. "What kind of artillery are we going in with?"

"The guns we are going to get are going to be loud and scary. We don't need much more than that. And remember guys, we're professionals. Don't shoot anyone unless you absolutely have to. That includes uniform. You kill indiscriminately, I'll shoot you myself."

"Are we going to be wearing our colors?" asked X-Ray while brushing his waistcoat.

Zulu shook his head. "No. We will wear civilian clothes."

"What's the point?" asked Omega. "The law will know it is us, da?"

Zulu nodded. "They may know, but they won't be able to prove it. And if we go in there wearing red, they'll have enough incentive to make our lives difficult. Also make sure that the clothes you're wearing are old. We'll be burning everything that we went in the bank with to prevent forensics, so we also need to take some spare clothes in a rucksack." He then let an evil grin appear on his face. "We will also be wearing gloves to stop fingerprints and balaclavas to cover our faces, or Alpha's distinctive hairstyle and scar will give the game away."

The group laughed as Alpha's spike in his hair drooped and he covered his scar on his left cheek automatically. "What is this? Pick on the associate day?"

Beta tips his cowboy hat. "That's everyday until you become a full member." Alpha lowers his head, letting his face fall into the shadow, and glared intently at Beta. Beta shuddered, "Fuck man, your stare gives me the creeps."

Zulu lets out a deep hearty laugh. "Don't want to mess with him Beta, he may be an associate but he won't back down." he then clears his throat. "Right, is that all?"

Everyone nods except Alpha. Alpha had a..nagging feeling that he can't seem to get rid of. He's surprised that his 'superiors' hadn't brought it up yet. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He cleared his throat gently to gain Zulu's attention.

All the eyes in the room focused on Alpha. "Yes Alpha?"  
>"I...think I may have spotted a problem."<br>"Go on Alpha. You are as much of the team as the rest of us."

Alpha sighed. "What happens if it goes wrong?" He saw all of the eyebrows raise up in the room. Alpha rubbed his head nervously. "Well...you know what they say about the best laid plans..." All the eyes continued to stare hard into him until, one by one, they cracked into smiles.

"You are right Zulu," said Omega eventually "Alpha _is_ smart."

Alpha blinked in confusion until Zulu responded with "Yes...and much smarter than you guys." He then turned and faced the others. "If it all goes Pete Tong, we will make our way through the alleys here," he said while pointing at the map "where Omega will be waiting in the van." The group nodded. "I think that clears everything up. We meet here tomorrow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been 10 minutes since the meeting ended. They all decided to leave individually to avoid suspicion from the public. Alpha straightened his tie and hair and walked up the stairs into the sunlight.

"Oi, Alpha!"

The deep English voice always made Alpha smile. He turned and saw Zulu leaning against a wall looking almost regal in his red suit while taking a drag from another cigar. "P-Zulu" stuttered Alpha. Zulu chuckled.

"Nearly got you there." he said. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Alpha and looked down at him. "Well done." he said.

Alpha gave an odd look. "Well done for what?"

Zulu looked down into the street. "For impressing the crew."

Alpha snorted. "Impress? Seems like they were taking the piss..."

Zulu smirked, putting an arm around the young man's shoulder, "Trust me, it was done with love. They like you. You showed great smarts in there."

Alpha put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say..." Then something dawned on him. "Wait a minute. You make it sound like they were testing me."

A shimmer went over Zulu's sunglasses. "Really... now that would be interesting..." he then started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late."

Alpha stared at Zulu's back and shook his head. Zulu was a great friend, but he could be a mystery sometimes...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

13 Hours Later  
><span>Location: En Route to the 'Olympian Bank.'<span>

Alpha gripped the revolver with all his life. His knuckles were turning white from the strength of his grip. He stared down at the van floor deep in thought.  
><em>'W-Why...why do I feel so nervous? I've been in situations like this before. I've spent most of my teenage life going out and facing the possibility that I might not return. I mean, hell, Phil even met me by pulling me out of the shit. N-No not Phil, shit...Zulu...gotta remember it's Zulu. Is that why I'm nervous? Am I worried about screwing up in front of these pro's? Remember, it's just another job Da-'<br>_The jolt of the van hitting a speed bump shook Alpha from his thoughts and shook himself alert right in the middle of a conversation.

"-man I was slamming her," said Delta "and I didn't know if her ass was the bumper or the airbags man, that shit was crazy..."

Everyone laughed and Zulu shook his head. "Delta, you're always full of BS, you know that."

"Old man," said Delta "I don't care if you the main man for this mission, you're an asshole."

There was more laughing, but Zulu turned away from the banter when he realized Alpha was in his own little world. "Nervous?"

Alpha jolted realizing he was being spoken too. He looked up at Zulu. He looked different without his red suit. He looked more common in his blue hoody and sweatpants and stood out less, which Alpha guessed was the point. Alpha shook his head and gave a nervous smile. "Who...me...nervous...no,no,no I'm fine...completely fine."

The others all looked at each other and smiled. "Fine?" says X-ray "Well he's braver than me..."

"Yeah," agreed Charlie "I'm shitting myself..."

Alpha eyes widened slightly in shock. It was odd for him to see these hardened gangsters around him openly admitting they were nervous. Zulu laughed and gave Alpha a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Being nervous is nothing to be afraid of." says Zulu "Fear keeps you alert and sharp. Means you'll be more effective during the job. And anyway, wears off after awhile."

The van jolted to a stop at this point. The van became deadly silent.

"Are...we here?" asked Alpha.

"Da," came a quiet voice from the drivers seat. "We're here...right near the door."

The van became quiet again. "Okay," said Zulu standing up. The rest slowly stood up with him. "Guns ready?" the group checked their firearms and nodded. "Walkies?" The group tested their communication devices and nodded again. "Gloves and masks people." They all put on their gloves and masks. Alpha groaned when his hair crumpled under the balaclava.  
>'<em>I hope my share covers the hair gel I'm going to have to use in order to make my hair normal again after wearing this damn thing'.<br>_ Zulu nodded, gripped his sawn off shotgun in one hand, faced the shutter and sighed. "...Good luck gentleman..."

Alpha's gaze became strangely focused as Zulu pulled open the shutter at the back of the van...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph short story: Kristoph the Romantic Part II_

_Kristoph: "Darling, I redecorated the house..."  
>Kristophs Love Interest: "Ah, that's so love-"<br>Kristoph: "...and painted the walls with the blood of my enemies."  
>Kristophs Love Interest: "...I think you should see a doctor..."<br>Kristoph: "Maybe tomorrow dear, I've had a hard day at work."_

Many of you have been wondering about the Kristoph short stories, well to be honest we don't know how they came about. We just started sending them to each other as a joke and then Kongu decided we should share them with the world to spice up our A/N. They'll be here every chapter...

-x-x-x-x-x-  
><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Interested yet? I am, and I'm helping to write the thing. I'm glad people are enjoying, and I'd like to shout out to spadework: This is a really good idea...

Keep in touch,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hmmm...now why does Alpha sound so familiar...  
>Hope you are enjoying it so far, and thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em coming and we will keep writing.<p>

Playing GTA as an excuse for Research,

Spadework2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. The Man That Became Known As Apollo

Chapter 2: The Man That Became Known As Apollo.  
>"<em>Mention the name Apollo to a member of the law today, they will think of you, the attorney that takes on Klavier Gavin in court and wins, the man who is the apprentice of Phoenix Wright and the man who turns useless cases around.<br>Mention that name 20 years ago, and you would have got a different reaction. People would have thought of a man that was to be feared, respected and would do anything for his 'brothers in arms.'  
>Heh...it's almost funny that your namesake comes from him...and it was during that bank-job that a criminal would became named after a deity...as a joke."<em>

Date: April 2003  
><span>Location: Olympian Bank.<span>  
>The bank was exquisitely decorated. The floor was a polished gleaming marble, water fountains were sporadically placed and the desks were polished oak with bullet-proof glass separating the cashier from the customers. However, the banks pride and joy was a large stone statue that filled the atrium of a man in a loincloth and cape leaning on a tree stump. The decoration was obviously supposed to produce a nice calming effect for the customers while also feeling a little intimidating. However, for the large, rotund, moustached man being served by a cashier right this moment, this effect was failing...miserably.<p>

"This is outrageous!" said the large man in a tweed suit. "Why can't you take my check?"

The cashier sighed trying not to let her fake smile falter. "I've already told you Mr Grossberg that we cannot cash this check unless you have an account with the bank."

Grossberg twitched his moustache in annoyance. "Ridiculous! Since when?"

"Since we changed our terms, sir." said the cashier in her sickly sweet voice.

"Nonsense!" he bellowed. "I'm a lawyer, and I know for a fact-"

Grossberg would never get to finish his complaint, because at that moment several armed men wearing balaclavas and carrying shoulder bags kicked the door open with a loud crash. Before anybody in the room could act, the tallest one fired his sawn-off shotgun into the ceiling causing a few screams. "EVERYONE BE QUIET! THIS IS A ROBBERY! HIT THE DECK, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Most of the customers complied including Grossberg. Just as they had planned it, Beta, Delta, X-Ray and Charlie darted towards the cashiers making sure they raised their hands so they could see them. Alpha and Zulu kept their guns pointed at people laying on the floor just in case one of them tried to be a hero. Zulu then raised his walkie to his mouth. "Zulu and Alpha here. We're secure. Are you? Over."  
><em>"Beta secure, over."<em>  
><em>"Delta, they ain't moving, over."<br>"X-Ray, Ditto, over."  
>"Charlie, In front of safe and fine, over."<em>

Zulu allowed himself a small smile. They just had to wait for Omega to get in position and then they could move upstairs.

"F-Freeze!" someone shouted behind Zulu and Alpha causing them to spin round and point their guns at the offender. It was a man in a green guard uniform pointing a revolver at them, probably part of the security.

Zulu put the walkie to his mouth while pointing the gun at the guard with the other hand. "Shit. May be compromised. Hold your position."  
><em>"Copy."<em>

Zulu glanced at Alpha. He had an intense glare at the target in front of him. A small grin tugged at Zulu's mouth. "Alpha, it's your call...what we do next is up to you."

Alpha's eyebrows raised for half a second then fell again.  
><em>'My call...'<br>_His mind was working through what he could do, but the testosterone fueling through his body at that moment made it hard to think clearly. The most obvious thing to do was to shoot the guard, but he dismissed it as soon as it came up. No bodies if necessary was the rule. Alpha closed his eyes.  
><em>'So...only one other option.'<br>_Alpha opened his eyes and lessened his glare. He lowered his revolver slightly. "Put your gun down and you won't get hurt."

"Huh," spluttered the guard. He then shook his head. "N-No way. I'm the one in control here."

Alpha raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Let's be honest, there is one of you and six of us. If you shoot one of us, we will shoot you." The guard's gun trembled at this logic. Alpha then took his gun off the guard completely. "Is it _really _worth your pay-check getting killed over this?"

The guard sighed then dropped his gun. "I...guess not."

Alpha nodded. "On your..."

"...knees, hands behind my head. I know..." Alpha smiled as the guard willingly surrendered. As the guard got on his knees, his name tag flashed momentarily: 'Andrew Meekins'.

(_Huh, the name fits the man, I suppose..._).  
>He then walked over to him and picked up his gun. He returned to a smiling Zulu.<p>

"Well done. Just like a pro." said Zulu. "Situation averted. Carry on." he said down the Walkie.

The group continued doing what needed to be done with Alpha and Zulu waiting for the all clear by Omega.

"_Who's that large fucker there?"_ asked Delta down the walkie.

Zulu grinned as he walked by a counter with Grossberg on his stomach. "Which one? The statue or that beached whale there?"

A couple of stifled laughs came down the mic. _"No, the statue."_

"No idea..." said Zulu.

Alpha looked at it and smiled. He raised his walkie up. "It's the Greek god Apollo, the god of light, truth, prophecy and healing." explained Alpha "He was also the patron of Delphi, poetry and music and he was the son of Zeus. Not only was he worshipped by the Ancient Greeks, but he was also worshipped...by...the...Romans..." he stopped talking when he realized that most of the gang around the bank and even Zulu was giving him a blank look. "What?" asked Alpha a little defensively.

"_...You're a bit of a know it all aren't you.."_ said Charlie down the walkie.

Alpha gulped. "What do you mean?"

Zulu just chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing at all...'Apollo'."

"Apollo?" said Alpha in a confused voice.

"_Yeah 'Apollo', nothing to get worried about."_ said Beta down the walkie followed by a stifled chuckle.

Before Alpha could get any more confused, a deep Eastern European voice interrupted them. _"Sorry to interrupt this lovely exchange, but I'm in position and ready for the pick up. Some idiot kicked my van because I almost hit him. You owe me a bottle of vodka, Zulu..."_

Zulu chuckled. "Copy that." he then turned and faced Alpha. "Come on 'Apollo', we've got work to do." Alpha narrowed his eyes and glared behind his back before setting off after him.

The pair rushed up the several stories of stairs to reach the offices. The blood was pumping in Alpha's veins, but the high he felt earlier from bursting in was dissipating. He was starting to think clearly again. He smirked.  
><em>'It's going well. We're actually gonna do it.'<em>

Several minutes later Zulu and Alpha reached the door to the offices. Zulu took cover on one side and Alpha on the other. "Last room Apollo. You ready?" Zulu said in a whisper. He looked up and saw Alpha glaring at him. "What?" he said with a small smirk.

"Are you gonna insist on calling me by that dumb nickname?"  
>"What? I think it suits you rather well..."<br>"Screw you."

"Maybe later." Zulu replaced the empty shell in his gun chuckling lightly. "You can do this room. Up for it?"

Alpha checked the bullets in his revolver then snapped it shut. He took a deep breath. "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Zulu smiled. "Good. On three. One. Two. THREE!"

Alpha kicked the door open and fired three shots in the air with Zulu following close behind. "ON THE GROUND NOW!" Alpha looked around the average looking office and saw most of the workers hit the ground. However, there was one woman who was standing completely still with her arms in the air. "On the ground Ma'am!" repeated Alpha. Still the woman did nothing. Alpha looked over at Zulu who shrugged. Alpha walked over to her slowly before giving her a gentle shove. She fell to the ground in a faint. Alpha blinked several times in confusion.

"Must be shock." said Zulu. He then pointed two fingers down the office. "Come on. We need to check these cubicles."

Alpha nodded numbly before mumbling a small apology to the unconscious girl on the ground and then moved up making sure the cubicles were clear and not hiding any guards. He then made it to the main office. He opened the door gently to make sure he didn't get jumped by anyone...however what he saw in there froze him on the spot  
>(<em>Sweet Mary mother of God...<em>)

Zulu, oblivious to his partner, was having problems of his own when he heard sirens outside. "Guys, what's going on down there?" he said nervously down the walkie

"_Shit!"_ he heard X-Ray say _"Some asshole must have triggered a silent alarm...sorry guys."_

"Fuck!" shouted Zulu "Charlie, please tell me you're done with that safe."

"_Sorry sir...'bout halfway done. Another 10 minutes at least."_ he said quietly.

Zulu rubbed his forehead. "Shit...we may have to do a bunk early..." he said quietly watching the encroaching amount of Police cars surrounding the building through a window. Alpha walked towards Zulu, a huge smile on his face. "What you so happy about? Don't you hear what's going on?"

Alpha gulped but couldn't stop the excitement in his voice. "I know, but look what I found." he said motioning towards the large office with his head.

Zulu, confused, followed Alpha into the office. "I don't see anything you may have found could help..." he paused when he saw what Alpha was pointing at. Zulu gulped. "You...lucky...lucky...bastard..." he muttered to Alpha.

"I-I know..." was all Alpha managed to say.

"_Hey what's going on up there?"_ shouted Delta.

Zulu swallowed then raised his walkie. "...Charlie...stop what you're doing..."  
><em>"What...why?"<em>

Zulu allowed himself a small smile as the gleam caught in his eye. "...It seems Apollo has found the hidden treasure of Olympus..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A police officer looked at himself through the mirror in his cubicle and smiled at his new uniform. He stroked his developing stubble with his large fingers.  
><em>'Dick Gumshoe pal, You look mighty fine.'<em>

Officer Dick Gumshoe, the 18 year old rookie police officer was chuffed. He had just been accepted into his dream job of Law Enforcement. And he had graduated from the academy with his best friend...

Someone whistled behind Dick causing him to spin round. A female police officer was standing there with her hands on her hips with a bright smile on her face. "Well, somebody looks handsome." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

And here she was. Aurora Jackson. Gumshoe's long time trusted friend. She was also in her brand new uniform, but she still had her long red hair flowing out her hat and slim reading glasses catching the light. They both met when they were at the police academy and instantly became friends. Gumshoe liked her because she was full of inner strength and friendly. Aurora liked him because, even though he had obvious shortcomings, she saw more than the others. He was strong, funny and very loyal. And both of them had the same dream; to become a detective.  
>The two stuck close throughout the academy with Aurora helping Gumshoe with the theory and Gumshoe helping to keep her in top physical shape. Many of the instructors were happy that the pair became a tightly knit team, but this obviously lead to some rumours of them being in a relationship. But that was not true. They were just good friends...at the moment anyway...<p>

"You look good too by the way." said Gumshoe with a grin.

Aurora nodded. "Thank you." her face then fell slightly. "What did you do to your cheek?"

Gumshoe spun round and looked in the mirror. "Darn, must of cut it shaving this morning. Nothing to worry about."

Aurora smiled. She pulled out a band-aid and stuck it on his cheek. "There you go..."

Gumshoe lowered his eyebrows. "Erm...thanks pal..."  
><em>'Should I mention that I think it looks silly...'<em>

Before Gumshoe could say anything, Aurora piped up again. "Nervous about your first day?"

Gumshoe gulped. "A little. But I'm more excited than anything. Want to get out there and arrest some perps!"

Aurora giggled. Gumshoe's enthusiasm was catching. "Yeah, I know what you mean..." she put her hands behind her back and started to walk out the door. She turned and faced Dick before leaving. "Shall we?"

Who was he to say no?

-x-x-x-x-x-

The precinct was abuzz with activity and Gumshoe and Aurora looked around the action room.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Aurora in a serious tone.

"Don't know pal, but it seems big.." said Gumshoe when he saw a guy run past him in full SWAT gear and a shotgun.

"Hey, is that..." started Aurora.

Gumshoe looked where she was looking. "Yes...yes it is..." he said with a smile.

Detective Tyrell Badd, veteran of the police force and lollypop aficionado, was silently observing the chaos in the room. His hands were in his pockets, and his battered and hole riddled trench coat was draped over his shoulders. He began walking in the general direction of Gumshoe and Aurora, and the radio picked up a cool sounding seventies rock piece, and Badd walked with his own style to what could very well be his theme song.

Detective Badd was about to walk past the two new recruits when they both saluted. "Detective Badd, Sir!" they both said.

Badd turned and faced them. He removed the lollipop from his mouth and thought for a couple of seconds trying to remember them. "...Officer Aurora and Gumshoe..." he finally said. He smiled a for brief second. "...Finally out of the academy then?"

They both nodded and Gumshoe looked around. "What's going on, sir?"

Badd put the lollipop back in his mouth and brushed his tatty Trench coat. "...Armed robbery at the 'Olympian Bank'. Five or six guys confirmed and considered to be dangerous." he sighed "But we're low on manpower to respond to it."

"Let us go sir." said Aurora.

Badd looked at the pair for several seconds. "This isn't like the training I gave you at the academy...this is real..and dangerous." he stroked his chin. "Still want to go?"

Gumshoe and Aurora looked at each other then looked back at Badd and nodded.

"...You got your guns and vests on you?" They nodded again. "...Very well...you can come...but you have to follow every order..."

Aurora and Gumshoe grinned and were thrilled at the fact that they had an exciting first job. "Thanks pops." said Aurora as they were following Badd out to the car.

Badd's face darkened momentarily, "Don't call me pops..."

Gumshoe smiled. He was doing his dream job with his best friend and favourite Detective.

What could possibly go wrong?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph short story: Kristoph the "Romantic" Part...argh...who am I kidding..._

_Kristoph: "Darling, I bought you this bouquet of roses."  
>Kristoph's Love Interest: "Oh thank yo-" *drops dead from poisoned thorns*<br>Kristoph: "If it makes you feel any better, we now won't have to buy that paint for the entry hall."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes:

Gumshoe, Badd, Grossberg, Meekins, so many cameos, will they ever end? Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did...

Overcoming the chaos of his mind,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-

...It's actually quite funny when you work on a project like this with a Collaborative partner. It's hilarious when editing and you receive the document back, and you see it full of red underlines, but then you realise that your partner is using the American English spellchecker and I'm using the correct...I mean... British spellchecker. If you have a sharp eye and feeling clever, you can probably tell which person wrote which part of the story...

Pretty Fly for a White Guy,

Spadework2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Igniting the Fuse

Chapter 3: Igniting The Fuse.  
>"<em>For every action you take in life, there will be a consequence. The earlier in your life you learn this the better...<br>Your father was a smart man, but it would only be after this job that he will truly learn the meaning of that statement. The gun that is the righteous anger of vengeance would be pointed at him...and the person staring down the cross-hairs would be a police officer, fuelled with furious pain, grief and explosive fury that your father... lit the powder to.  
>It would be here that the two would cross paths for the first of many times..." <em>

Date: April 2003  
><span>Location: Olympian Bank.<span>  
>Alpha and Zulu stood in complete silence, oblivious to the steadily growing loud noises of sirens coming from outside, staring at the treasure they had found; three gold bars, stacked neatly in an open safe.<p>

_"...You're kidding, right?" _came Charlie's voice from the Walkie.

Zulu shook his head gently then, realising he couldn't be seen by the people downstairs, raised the walkie to his mouth. "Nope. Three gold bars."

Alpha gulped and turned and faced Zulu. "...Is this real? I'm not dreaming, right?" Zulu looked at Alpha, blinked, then socked him in the side of the face. "OUCH!" shouted Alpha while rubbing his cheek "What was that for?"

Zulu shrugged. "Are you awake?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then you're not dreaming."

Alpha scowled. "I think you're supposed to pinch yourself, not punch your buddy."

"_So let me get this straight. We have found gold bars in this building?" _asked Delta.

"Yep." responded Zulu.

"_For real?"  
><em>"Yeah."  
><em>"And you're not joking?"<br>_"Nope."

"_Oh...okay..." _came Delta's dazed voice. He then cleared his throat. _"Give me a minute will you..." _was all he said. All of a sudden, Zulu and Alpha heard a loud jubilant cheer coming from downstairs. Alpha and Zulu looked at each other and smiled. The walkie hissed back into life. _"Okay, I'm better..."_

Zulu chuckled. "Good. Get behind a counter and take cover just in case the Police rush in. Me and Apollo will secure the goods."  
><em>"Copy."<em>

Zulu looked over at the still dazed Alpha. "Hey Apollo."

Alpha snapped back into the real world. "Hey yeah what?" he said rapidly and oblivious he was being called by his newly appointed nickname. Zulu smiled.

"Let's start bagging them up." said Zulu pointing his thumb towards the safe.

Alpha nodded dumbly and walked towards the gold. Alpha grabbed one of the bars with one hand and tried to lift it...but failed. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed it with two hands and hoisted it. His legs almost buckled under the weight.  
><em>'God! This weighs a ton.'<br>_Alpha looked up and saw Zulu grinning at him. "What? It's heavy."

Zulu folded his arms. "Whatever you say. Personally I think you should hit the gym. Lift a few weights, do some cardio and..."

As Zulu continued talking, an evil smirk appeared on Alpha's face. He then hoisted the gold bar toward Zulu. Zulu caught it...but continue going backwards with it. He hit the wall behind him leaving a Zulu sized imprint and slid to the floor. Zulu looked up at a smirking Alpha.

"Okay Apollo...I'll admit...it's a wee bit heavy." Zulu struggled and fumbled his way up and dumped the bar into his open bag. Zulu then rubbed his back. "Jesus! Reminds me when I used to haul half-inch lead roofing in the old country."

Alpha then smiled. "I'll take the other two."

Zulu rotated his shoulders. "You sure?"

Alpha smirked and grasped one of Zulu's shoulders. "Sure. I don't want you breaking your back old man."  
>Zulu rolled his eyes, "Very funny."<p>

Alpha then chuckled. "Anyway, we need a plan to get out of here."

Zulu nodded. "Good point..." Zulu left the room lugging his now heavy shoulder bag behind him. He got to a window and observed the situation outside the bank through the blinds. There was about twenty police cars and vans parked outside. There was a mixture of riot cops with shotguns with normal uniform. There was also a guy bellowing into the bank with a megaphone, although Zulu didn't see the point due to the interference making it hard to distinguish anything he was saying. Zulu then looked directly down and saw that a fire escape directly connected to the window to the back alley.  
>"Ah shit." said Zulu backing away from the window.<p>

"Problem?" asked Alpha from behind him. Zulu turned around and raised an eyebrow at the struggling man sweating with the bag.

"Are you gonna be okay with that?" asked Zulu with some concern.

Alpha smiled nervously. "Me. I'll be fine. Have you got a way to get out?"

Zulu shook his head and then shrugged. "The fire exit seems to be our way out, but the cops will see us in a second if we go out there. And I'd like to come back with fewer bullet holes than I arrived with."

Alpha put a finger to his chin. "What about the guys downstairs?"

Zulu sighed. "If they book it now, then they'd probably make it. However..."

"...We're the ones with the loot right?" finished Alpha. Zulu nodded. Alpha folded his arms. "What we need is a distraction so the cops won't see us using this fire escape. Especially seeing as though they don't know anyone is upstairs yet..."

Zulu stared at wonder at Alpha, then smiled.  
><em>'How does he stay so calm? Surrounded by cops, dead to rights and here he is trying to find a way out'<br>_Zulu shook himself out of this thought process. "Erm...we could use Omega in the van to stir up some trouble but then we won't have a ride..."

Alpha sighed then faced the ceiling deep in thought. His eye caught something. His face made a inquisitive expression. And then he smiled. His eyes gleamed as he looked at Zulu.

"What's up?" asked Zulu.

"Idea..." was all he said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dispatch, this is Squad Car 45. Detective Badd, badge number 6528, en route with two Uniform towards the 'Olympian Bank.'" said Badd on the radio while manoeuvring throughout the traffic.

Gumshoe's heart leapt in his chest when the car nearly hit another cab while crossing the intersection at full speed. Gumshoe turned to look at Aurora next to her. By the looks of things, she had the same feeling. They both gulped and shot a nervous smile at each other.  
><em>'This is it Dick, the moment you've been waiting for. Your opportunity to defend the people of this city from criminal lowlifes...'<em>

"_Detective Badd we received your call." _Said the nasally dispatch lady. _"Be advised the robbers are armed and considered dangerous. Person in charge of the scene is Inspector Shield."_

Badd groaned. "Not 'breach and shoot' Shield..."

Shield was quite possibly one of the most inappropriately named men in the force. His strategy towards combating criminal elements was the exact opposite of what his name implied...

"_What's your ETA?_" Asked the lady.

"I'm about two minutes away." Badd's eyes then flicked right. He then mounted a pavement, went over some stairs and reached another road. Some people dived out of the way to avoid the car. Gumshoe swore he even saw one guy dive into a fountain. "...Scratch that. Make it a minute." he then looked at the rear-view to see his pale and nervous assistants. "Nearly there...get ready."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_You want us to do what!" _Shouted X-Ray.

"You have to trust me on this one. This can only work if as many police as possible gather into the main hall." explained Alpha.

"_So what, you want us to hide behind a counter until the place is filled with uniform?" _said X-Ray in dismay.

"And wait for the signal, yes." A sigh came down the walkie.

"_Zulu...are you cool with this." _asked Beta quietly.

Zulu looked up at Alpha. He saw that his eyes were full of determination. He believed in himself, believed that this would work. And it was a damn sight better than any plan Zulu could come up with. He gulped slightly. "Yes...I'm cool with it."

A sigh came down the walkie again. _"Okay," _said Beta _"What's the signal?"_

Alpha chuckled, "You'll know it when you see it. Just tell me when it is packed with as many cops as possible."  
><em>"...Copy..."<em>

Alpha looked up at Zulu. "Thanks..."  
>"For what?"<br>"Trusting me."

Zulu gave a smirk. "You can thank me when you've gotten us outta here alive."

Alpha smiled back and held his hand out. "I'm going to need your lighter."

Zulu grimaced, and grudgingly handed him the lighter, "That is one of my most prized possessions. You lose or break it, your dishing out the two grand to replace it..."

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "Two grand for a lighter? No wonder you need to rob banks if you spend that kind of money on day to day crap."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Badd pulled up outside the bank with the other police vehicles. He put the handbrake on and took a deep breath. "Made it." Funnily enough, his passengers were thinking the exact same thing, mainly because they felt that it was a miracle that they managed to survive that car journey. Badd turned around and looked at the pair. "Check if your guns are ready."

Gumshoe and Aurora nodded and checked their weapons and turning off the safety. "Done." they both said simultaneously.

Badd nodded. "...When we get out there, stay low and behind the Police cars. They are designed to take fire if need be. Don't stay in open space for too long and move from car to car." Badd then checked his pistol. "And for gods sakes, if you poke your head out, don't keep it out for too long."

Gumshoe and Aurora nodded. "Yes sir!" they both said.

"Right. On three..."

Gumshoe gulped and gripped his gun tightly. He looked over to Aurora. She smiled calmly at him and mouthed 'good luck'. Gumshoe smiled back.

"Three. Two. One. GO!" The three kicked open their doors and took cover behind them. Badd then went forward while keeping low from car to car. Aurora was following directly behind Badd whilst Gumshoe, with his bulky size teamed with his inexperience, was trailing a bit. They eventually reached a van near the entrance. Badd approached a man in Riot gear. "Inspector." he greeted.

Shield turned and smirked a little. "Detective." he looked behind Badd. "I see you brought some new friends."

Badd nodded and looked at the nervous but excitable pair behind him. "Officers Gumshoe and Aurora. They're...new." He then looked back at Shield. "So what's the plan?"

The Inspector folded his arms. "Well I thought that we'd just rush in. Scare them and overpower them with numbers."  
>"...Of course you did..."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Hmph. Nothing." Badd then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his mirror. He then lifted it above the van.<p>

"Er..what are you doing?" asked Shield.

"Checking the front entrance in the reflection." said Badd like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Got any idea who they are?"

Shield shrugged. "They're not wearing any colours." But then Shield smiled. "But come on. Remember the Lordly Tailor heist? High profile robbery, well planned, completely masked..."

"So we're guessing Collins Crew. Hopefully this time we can grab someone..." Badd then continued altering his mirror.

Gumshoe looked at Badd. "Collins Crew, sir?"

Badd glanced towards the rookies. "Gang. From the middle class area. Quite well known. Been around awhile." he shot off quickly.

Aurora glanced at Gumshoe and smirked a little. "Well this could get...interesting."

"You can say that again, pal." said Gumshoe quietly while trying to peek at the entrance.

"Can you see anybody near the front door?" asked Shield.

Badd altered his mirror's position once more and shook his head. "..No it's empty... wait..." a flicker of movement near the front door alerted Badd that someone was there. Suddenly, his mirror shattered into several pieces in his hand.

Badd withdrew with a hiss, a rare occurrence of anger crossing his face, "Damn it! That was my favourite..."

"Right!" Shield pulled down his helmet. "We're going in. I need you and your officers to wait outside."

Badd nodded, calm and collected once more, "...All Right."

Shield then motioned with his right arm and charged into the building with a mass of armed men following him. Gumshoe and Aurora waited for gunshots to emerge from the building but surprisingly none came. Nothing but silence. Then a loud alarm went off inside the building. Badd, Gumshoe and Aurora blinked as they peeked around the corner of the van to see what was going on.  
>"What..."<br>"...The..."  
>"...Hell, pal!"<br>The inside of the bank looked like it was having an indoor monsoon. Visibility was low and riot officers were running out soaked to the skin.

"It's the sprinkler system! The fire alarm must of set them off!" shouted Aurora.

Badd glanced up and saw two people on the fire escape wearing balaclavas and carrying bags. "Freeze!" he shouted pointing his pistol at them with Gumshoe and Aurora. The men stopped momentarily, then started running again. Badd pulled the trigger...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Now!" _came Delta's voice from the walkie. Alpha turned on the lighter and held it under sprinkler.

_'Come on!' _He thought worriedly. _'Work, damn you!'  
><em>His prayers were answered shortly after. The fire alarm shrieked throughout the building and a heavy shower erupted from the ceiling making it nigh on impossible to see what was in front of your face.

Zulu went to work wrenching open the window. After prying it open, he clambered through it shortly followed by Alpha. They were almost home free when...  
>"Freeze!" someone shouted, causing the pair to stop momentarily. Zulu sighed.<p>

"Apollo."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Jump!"

Zulu jumped off the fire escape railing to the alley below. Alpha, trusting his friend completely followed with no fear. Just as he reached the railing he heard a gunshot and something whistle by his ear. Alpha leapt off the fire escape and, due to the extra weight he was carrying, sunk like the proverbial stone.

The world was hazy in Alpha's eyes for a couple of seconds. He didn't know if was coming or going, if he fell far or if he really hurt himself. The only thing he remembers next is Zulu slapping his face waking him up.  
>"...on Apollo, wake up! I'm not leaving you here."<p>

Alpha focused his eyes. He saw that he was sitting in trash bags and that a drenched group of Beta, Delta, X-Ray and Charlie were pushing a dumpster in front of the emergency exit door to the alley.

Alpha groggily got up and waved his arms. "I'm fine..." Or at least that's what he thought he said, his ears were still ringing. Zulu nodded and smiled a bit.

Delta turned to Alpha. "That plan was as crazy as shit, man. I even got an early shower out of the deal."

Beta wrenched water out of his cowboy hat before putting it on. "At least we lost the police by the looks of things..."

Zulu shook his head. "We're not out the woods yet. Not until we reach the van. Come on! Omega's waiting for us."

The group started to move up the alleyways. However, Alpha was lagging behind the rest. The fall and carrying two gold bars was really catching up to him. He could feel his body starting to weaken and the bars digging into his back did nothing for his morale. Just a few more streets and...

"Hold It pal! It's the police. Hands behind your head!" came a gruff voice.

Alpha cursed. He saw Beta who was just in front of him turn round with a worried look. Alpha threw him the bag. "Keep going!" Alpha shouted. Beta nodded and sprinted off. Alpha turned and put his hands behind his head.

Two big lugs and a girl appeared pointing guns at him. "You're under arrest." said the woman

Alpha gritted his teeth and surveyed the area. He walked backwards slowly. "Stay where you are!" said the girl again.

Alpha smiled. "Actually, I'd think I'd rather go." He then kicked a garbage bag at the trio and sprinted off towards the exit of the alley. He saw the truck leaving from across the street at that point and cursed. However, he saw the back was open with Zulu urging him to run.

"COME ON APOLLO! MOVE!" he shouted.

Alpha sprinted after the moving vehicle. He started catching up to it, inch by inch, foot by foot. By this time the trio of police came bounding out of the alley, firing warning shots overhead. Alpha ignored it, instead choosing to use the increasing adrenaline to fuel his run. He was then inches from the outstretched hand of Zulu. A few more centimetres and...

A firm hand grabbed Alpha and hoisted him on the truck. "I've got him!" shouted Zulu with a smile. However, that smile disappeared when a bullet whizzed over him and entered the truck. "Jesus! Cover fire! Now!" shouted Zulu as he started unloading his shotgun in the general direction of the officers who were following on foot. The rest pulled out their pistols and revolvers and started firing as well. Alpha, still laying on his back, pulled out his revolver and squeezed shots off as well. As gunfire headed towards their direction, one of the male officers jumped on the other to take cover, bullets whizzing through his trench coat. The female officer, being more brazen, continued to fire back. As the last shots were fired from the truck, the girl suddenly clutched her chest, then hit the ground. "Whoa, hold!" shouted Zulu. They stopped firing and they noticed the woman wasn't moving. The truck then went round a corner, covering the view. Alpha looked up at Zulu and he back down to him. Zulu then sighed. He closed the shutter. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Fuck..." said Charlie quietly. "Did...did we just kill her? A cop?"

Zulu looked at the men around him. He then shrugged. "Maybe..." he said quietly.

"Oh shit..." said Delta sitting down. "Anything but uniform..."

Zulu folded his arms. "Nothing we could do. She shot, we fired back." He looked down at Alpha. He was looking at the gun in his hand. "'Apollo, you okay?"

Alpha looked up, then nodded gently. Then without saying a thing, he put the revolver back in his holster...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gumshoe crawled out from under Badd and stumbled towards Aurora gun in hand after witnessing the whole thing.  
><em>'No...No...She'll be fine...she has to be..."<em>

"This is Detective Badd, we have a man..." was the last thing Gumshoe heard. There were ambulances and police cars arriving, but they could have been miles away for all it mattered to him. Gumshoe continued to walk towards his partner things slowly coming more into view. The blood around her. The entry wound in her chest. Her hat and glasses several meters away from her.  
>Gumshoe knelt beside her and looked into her eyes. A single tear left her blue eyes before her focus faded away. Gumshoe blinked.<br>_'N-No.'  
><em>Gumshoe looked at the gun in his hand. He then threw it across the street. "NOOOO!" he screamed in anger. Sadness filled his heart, a sadness he hadn't felt since his mother death. But that sadness then turned into a blinding rage. Gumshoe looked up, his eyes blotchy and red. "I swear...Aurora...I'll...I'll make them PAY!" Gumshoe then looked back down at the ground. "...one way or another...they'll pay... I promise..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph short story: Kristoph and Quality Family Time._

_Klavier: You know bruder, when you said we'd be spending some quality time together, I never thought this would be it...  
>Kristoph: Shut up and keep digging.<br>Klavier: Whatever. This looks a bit big for a plant. Looks more like we're digging a grave.  
>Kristoph: ...<em>

-x-x-x-x-x-  
><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Nothing much to say. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy inside...

Hoping work will let him write,  
>Kongu123<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-

A review a day keeps the doctor away. You wouldn't want to be ill, would you? :)  
>Seriously though, what do you think so far? We write better when we know how goodbad we are.

He's covered wars ya know (Not really...),  
>Spadework2<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. The Collins Crew

Chapter 4: The Collins Crew.  
>"<em>The Collins Crew. A gang headed by the polite Kurtious Collins. A gang that has been central to street politics since the early 60's. A gang founded on the notion of respect, protecting the people and honour. A gang that every member within it would willingly die for it's ideals...<br>A gang that during this time period, would burn twice as bright...and your father would be caught in the middle of it all." _

Date: April 2003  
><span>Location: Gourd Lake.<span>  
>Alpha straightened his red tie, smoothed out his white shirt, and emerged from behind the bush. He was the last to get changed. The rest had already done so and they almost looked...regal in their red suits. However, that notion was quickly lost, partly by Beta who still had his cowboy hat atop his head as always, and partly by the fact that Delta was drenching the Van containing all the clothing, bags and walkies they took into the bank in Gasoline. Omega sighed.<p>

"What is it Vlad?" asked Zulu while taking another drag from the cigar.

The Russian turned and faced Zulu. "It's a shame you know Phil, that such a loyal iron stead should be destroyed this way."

Phil smirked. "Well you can take it home if you want to get pinched."

Vlad scowled. "I'd rather not."

Delta dived out of the back of the truck and threw the rest of the gasoline can inside. "It's done. Though I'd rather not be around when it goes up. It's gonna be hotter than a BBQ in the Bahamas."

Phil nodded. He took one last drag from his cigar. "Okay. Stand back gentlemen..." the group done as he said without question taking several precautionary steps back. Phil then flicked the rest of his cigar into the van. It went up with a 'WHOOMPH!" and the heat that blasted into Alpha's face was immediate.

The group stood in silence around the burning inferno for a while, their primeval instincts telling them to watch and observe. It was awhile until Phil shook himself out of it. "That reminds me, Apollo do you still have my lighter?"

Alpha, without saying a word, sifted through his pockets until he found it. He then threw it to Phil who fumbled with it, trying not to drop it. He then looked at his friend. He realised that he had been awfully quiet since that 'incident'. He noted to himself that he would have to speak with him in a bit. He turned and faced the rest of the group and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "You guys go back to the bar. I'll meet you there in a bit with Apollo here and the loot." The other five nodded. Phil then folded his arms. "Also. Make sure that you are...prepared...for when we arrive..." he said mysteriously. The group all looked at Alpha who was unaware as he was still preoccupied looking at the flames. They nodded and walked away.  
>Phil turned and placed a hand on Alpha's shoulder who jumped slightly at the contact. "Come on. Grab the bag and let's go." Alpha nodded without saying a thing and picked up his bag containing the two bars of gold. Phil picked up his bag and lead the way.<p>

They walked in silence for awhile with the odd straining grunt due to the heavy packages they were carrying. Dark clouds covered the sun giving the park around the lake an ominous gloomy feeling. The pair eventually reached some huts that looked like outdoor toilet facilities. "Stop." said Phil abruptly. Alpha, slightly confused , did as he was told. Phil then leaned against one of the walls of the huts. "Now, tell me Apollo, what's up?"

Alpha looked away. "I don't know what you mean...I'm fine..."

"Don't bullshit me," said Phil while glaring. He then sighed and looked up. "You've been quiet since the shooting. I want to know why."

Alpha sighed and looked to the ground. "I think...I think it might have been me that..."

Phil waved his hand silencing him. "Stop right there! We were all firing shrapnel out of the back of that thing. It could've been any of us. How do you know it was you?"

Alpha shrugged. "I just know... its like everything was in slow motion, you know?"

Phil shook his head. "Even if it was you...do you feel remorse?"

Alpha stayed silent awhile whilst thinking. He then nodded. "Yes...I do. I...don't care how weak that makes me sound. She was barely a young woman...a person with her whole life ahead of her..."

Phil smirked a little. "Good."

Alpha's face shot up. "What?"

Phil crossed his arms. "Remorse...feelings for what we have done...that is what separates us from the beast. And knowing what is right from wrong is what separates us from the other gangs. They say that one needs to overcome the natural man: hate, greed, cowardice." Phil then looked up into the sky. "We're not strong because we shoot anyone and everyone who gets in the way like those gangs that think they're hard because they have their pants hanging down their arse. No, we are strong because we understand that a person in uniform is just a man trying to make a paycheck, that he may have a family and that he may be doing what he feels is right. Usually words and persuasion are stronger than a thousand guns." He then looked down at Alpha and smiled. "And that's why we like you. You understand that as well."

Alpha blinked in confusion. "But...I just shot a person like that Phil!"

Phil nodded and pulled the shotgun from his bag causing Alpha to wince a bit. He stroked the barrel and sighed. "If you live by the gun...sometimes you have to die by the gun. It's the risk that us 'criminals' and cops know about every day. This death was unavoidable. She shot at us, we shot back. Simple." He then dropped the gun back into the bag. Causing Alpha to ease a little. "Apollo, you saved us in there. Without you we would be arrested by now...or worse. We owe you a massive debt. Nobody is going to judge you if it was you, and the best thing you can do now is shrug it off and move on with your life."

Alpha stood in silence for awhile. He then raised his head with a small smirk,

"Thanks Phil."

Phil smiled back. "No problem Apollo."

"I do have one question." asked Alpha.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Are you going to insist on calling me by that stupid nickname?"

Phil chuckled. "Of course."

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "Whys that?"

"Because you have the luck of the gods my friend." he said while heaving his bag back up and proceeding to walk away.

Alpha shrugged. "Okay...Apollo it is then..."

"Atta boy." said Phil. "Oh!" exclaimed Phil stopping suddenly. He then went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. He then threw them to Apollo. Apollo caught them. "You're driving."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Driving? Driving what?"

A small smirk appeared on Phil's face as he went behind the toilets. "Come see..."

Apollo followed Phil and saw him sticking his bag into the trunk of a bright red Sports convertible. Apollo's mouth fell open. "Phil...how do you pay for this kind of stuff?"

Phil took the other bag off Apollo and smiled. "Well, I'm not exactly paid chicken feed..." he then put the other bag in the trunk and Apollo watched as the back suspension struggled with the new weight.

"So you're absolutely sure that it's fine for me to drive this?"

"Sure," said Phil. "As long as you don't scratch it...crash it...get it dirty...or wet..."

Apollo sweat-dropped. "Like I said, are you sure you want me to drive it?"

Phil started laughing. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on."

Apollo jumped into the drivers seat while Phil climbed into the passenger seat. Apollo stroked the steering wheel, the excitement building in him...until he saw himself in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, for Christ's sake Phil!" said Apollo with his hands in his hair.

"What?"  
>"You could've told me my hair looked like that!" said Apollo looking at his once proud horn now crumpled upon his head. Phil just smiled.<p>

"You're such a drama queen! Look, here." he said opening the compartment on the dashboard. He pulled out some hair gel and threw it to Apollo. He caught it and started re-spiking his horn.

Phil waited until he was done. Once Apollo was finished, Phil shot Apollo a smirk. "Happy?"

"Very." said Apollo putting his seatbelt on.

"Good," started Phil while lighting another cigar. "Now you know where the 'Marionette' bar is right?"

"Of course." said Apollo, while an evil smirk crept on his face. Phil stopped lighting his cigar and gave Apollo a questioning look.

"Apollo? What do you think you ar-" Apollo put his foot down, the tyres squealed and they sped out of Gourd Lake. Phil almost received whiplash. "APOLLO! SLOW DOWN! I SWEAR TO GOD, KID, YOU CRASH MY CAR, I WILL CHOP YOUR HAIR OFF!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

In record time, the pair reached the 'Marionette' bar with the car still in excellent condition, which in Phil's opinion, was a miracle. It looked tasteful from the outside with a small neon sign advertising it's presence. It wasn't there to attract a large amount of customers. Quite the opposite in fact. Only a few were allowed within it's doors.

Phil clambered out of the passenger side of the car. Apollo got out his side and leaned against the car, arms folded with a smirk. Phil stumbled to the trunk, got the bags and then faced Apollo. He looked him up and down and glared at him. "What?" said Apollo as innocently as he could muster.

Phil shook his head. "You're suicidal." he muttered. He then realised that Apollo was leaning against the car. "Feet off the car."

Apollo sighed. "Okay, okay."

Phil then smirked. "Right. I'm going in to sort everything out. You-"  
>"Wait outside because I'm not allowed in because I'm not a full member." Apollo smiled. "I know the procedure."<p>

Phil nodded. "I'll be back in just a tick."

Phil entered the bar and Apollo stood near the door leaning against the wall with folded his arms. He looked at the floor and no matter what he tried to think of, his thoughts kept going back to that moment. The firing of the revolver. The sound of gunshots. The officer clutching her chest and hitting the ground.  
><em>'D-Did I actually do it.'<em> Apollo then shook his head. _'Doesn't matter. Phil's right. Have to pick myself up and keep going. No point living with what ifs.'_

Apollo was entranced in deep thought for quite awhile and then realised that he'd been standing outside for well over ten minutes now.  
><em>'That's strange. Phil's usually out by now waving my pay packet...'<br>_It was then a shadow appeared over the ground that Apollo was focusing on. He looked up and saw two men in red suits standing over him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The two men looked each other, nodded, then looked back at him. "You could say that, yes."

Apollo raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could do anything, the two big lugs hooked their arms under his and started dragging him inside the bar. "Hey! What the hell!" shouted Apollo while struggling and trying to kick away. "Where the hell are you guys taking me? If I break free I'm gonna break your-"  
>Before Apollo could follow through with the rest of his threat, the two men spun him around and pushed him forward into the main hall of the bar. Two words then entered Apollo's mind.<br>_'Holy shit...'_

The room was lavishly decorated with large paintings, an oak bar, stools and tables, a chandelier hanging in the centre of the room and mood lighting illuminating a primarily dark room with the color of the painted walls being a majority of burgundy.  
>However, the last thing on Apollo's mind right now was the brilliance of the decoration of the Collins crew main headquarters. He was more preoccupied with the sheer amount of eyes that were glued on him. The room was filled with people in red suits. Material, Cashmere, shiny, dull, Tuxedos and long-coats all in red for all the eye could see. As Apollo gulped and looked across the vast sea of people, they glared back as a shimmer of light went across the many sunglasses in the room.<br>Apollo's horn drooped.  
><em>'I feel like the new kid in a class...'<br>_He continued to search through the crowd with his eyes until he saw some people he recognized. He spotted Omega, Beta, Delta, X-Ray and Charlie sitting at the bar with small smiles on their faces and drinks in hand. He then spotted Phil, trademark cigar in his hand next to an older man. Phil smiled brightly. He then placed the cigar on behind his ear like a pencil and started clapping slowly. Then the older man next to him then started to clap, then the five at the bar, the clapping became louder and faster as more and more people started to join in. Apollo looked around in wonder. Even the people behind him that dragged him in like a sack of potatoes started clapping. Apollo unsure of what to do, scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.  
><em>'This is no doubt the most bizarre thing that's ever occurred in my life...' <em>Thought Apollo to himself.

The crowd then started to part in front of him, leaving a path from him to Phil and the man. Phil beckoned him over. Apollo nodded and started to walk towards them. When he reached Phil and the old man, the old man bowed slightly and the clapping silenced. "It's finally nice to meet you. I've heard much from Phil Richards.." The man held his right hand out to the confused Apollo. "My name is Kurtious Collins."

Alpha paled slightly. He knew him. Hell, everyone knew him in this area. Kurtious Collins. The man that raised a bunch of poor street kids into an efficient and well respected group. Apollo had heard that behind his polite demeanour was a cold calculating genius of a man, but looking at him you wouldn't know it. His eye's were a kind and gentle blue, and his slightly spiked hair was greying. His goatee was black and he wore a brown trench coat over his pristine red suit. He held a walking cane and Apollo guessed from his looks that he was in his mid to late 60's.

Apollo remembered himself and bowed slightly while shaking Mr Collins' hand. "It's an honour to meet you finally sir."

"What is your name?" asked Kurtious after the handshake.

As Apollo was about to answer, someone from the bar shouted "It's Apollo!" Apollo sighed.

Kurtious stroked his chin. "But I thought it was...ah, I see. A nickname. Why is it Apollo?"

Another voice came from the bar. "Because he's a fucking god when it comes to bank robberies!" This statement caused a laugh around the red suits while Apollo face palmed. "I'm sorry sir..."

Kurtious looked at the smiling Phil. "It seems Phil is right. You are polite. And you bond well with others. If the rest of his statements are even half true, then you are exactly what we are looking for."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Looking for, sir? Looking for what?"

Kurtious raised his head slightly. "Hmm? Phil has told you nothing has he?"

Apollo looked at Phil who was taking another drag of his cigar. "What fun would that be?" he said causing some of the surrounding group to chuckle.

Kurtious smirked a little. "Phil thinks that you should become part of this crew, this family."

Apollo almost fell backwards. "Become a Collins Crew member..." he said quietly.

Kurtious nodded. "And after what you did today, I'm willing to agree with Phil. You helped my men get away while facing great risks yourself, and remained composed in a difficult situation, even if didn't end particularly well. You're also apparently somewhat of a know it all..." Kurtious folded his arms "And for that rescue and for the quick use of that wit, we owe you a debt..."

"You can't be serious father!" came an angry voice from the crowd which caused some people to tut and grumble. A man burst into the inner circle surrounded by a few men. He had blonde hair and deep purple shades on. His suit literally glittered, and made him look more like a pimp then a gang member.

Phil glared at the man. "What do you want Braggart?" he spat with venom.

Braggart scowled, gave a look of disgust to Apollo and faced Kurtious, his father. "You're actually considering letting this man in? Even though we know what his family do?"

Apollo sighed. They know. Of course they know. He told Phil when he first met him and considered working for him. Phil almost growled at Braggart. "Don't come in here and hold that over his head! He's been throwing straight dice with us since he started working for us."

Braggart just shrugged. "I don't care. He's going to be trouble. We can't trust him."

Kurtious stroked his chin. "Apollo?"

Apollo looked up. "Yes sir."

Kurtious sighed. "I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to let you prove yourself."

Phil snorted and looked away. "I can't believe this..." he muttered.

Apollo just nodded. "Very well sir."

Kurtious looked Apollo in the eyes. "What does the law mean to you?"

Apollo was taken aback by the question but then recovered. He put a finger to his chin as he thought for a second. He then, very carefully, started to talk. "The law...I believe it is a thing written by men to protect men..." Braggart snorted but Kurtious silenced him by striking his cane down on the ground. He allowed Apollo to continue. "...And I believe that the law does contain people that want to protect others..." Apollo then looked Kurtious dead in the eye. "...However, I feel it has been manipulated by the few to give certain people power...and that it's main goal has been long forgotten. Therefore, true law must be written by individuals and taken into their own hands." Apollo finished. Silence followed his answer.

Kurtious smiled. "Personal experience?"

Apollo nodded, with a light grin, "Yes sir."

Kurtious nodded. "Me too. Phil was right. You share many of our beliefs. You do what you want not for greed or for power, but for what you think is right." He then raised his cane. "Does anybody else have any objections!"

The room filled with loud 'No!' 's. Kurtious then turned to his son. "Are you happy with that?"

Braggart shrugged. "Whatever..." he muttered then gave Apollo another dirty look before disappearing out back.

Kurtious sighed then turned back to Apollo. "About your family..."

Apollo shook his head. "I don't have a family, sir..." he said coldly.

Kurtious observed Apollo for awhile then shook his head. "No, that is not true. But I can see you don't consider them as such." He then turned around and pulled out a red suit from behind him. "You are now welcome to ours." he said with a smile.

A cheer went up throughout the crowd.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo looked at himself through the mirror.  
><em>'I can't believe it...I'm in a Collins red suit. I've finally achieved something...'<em>

He straightened the jacket and put on his dark sunglasses. He shot himself a smirk in the mirror and left the bathroom. He walked through the hallway towards the main bar. People stopped and said 'Hi' and shook his hand. People wanted to talk to him about his exploits and wanted to get to know him.  
><em>'So...this is what it's like to be in a family...'<em>

Apollo just said goodbye to a portly person that he just had a chat with, and was about to enter the main bar when an arm stopped him entering the door. "I'm onto you."

Apollo faced the person who stopped him. It was Braggart with a scowl on his face. "What do you mean?" said Apollo while clenching his fists.

Braggart went chest to chest with Apollo and looked him in the eyes. "What I mean 'Apollo' is that I don't trust you. And when I find out what you're up to, I'm throwing you and your stupid hair out."

Apollo just let a small smile go across his face. "We'll see. "

Braggart snorted and went to walk away. He turned to face Apollo one last time but realised that Apollo was giving him a really intense glare. Weirded out, Braggart nearly knocked over a vase. "Careful now. I know my hair is awesome, but you should watch where you're going..." said Apollo in a mocking tone. Braggart growled and stormed off. Apollo turned towards the main bar again to see several Collins Crew members who witnessed the entire thing. They shot Apollo a grin and some even gave thumbs up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, well. Look who's here?" Announced Beta from the bar causing the other five to turn round. Beta smiled and tipped his hat. "Red sure does suit ya."

Delta downed the shot of whatever he was drinking and raised his glass. "He went to battle with us as an associate and came back a brother."

Charlie nodded. "I hear that."

Apollo shook his head hands on hips. "You bastards set this up. It was an initiation."

Phil, from behind the bar, feigned shock. "_Moi_, set it up? How dare you suggest we set up such an underhanded scheme to test you." they all chuckled at this.

Apollo took a seat. "Thanks guys." They all nodded and smirked. Then something hit Apollo in realisation. "Wait a minute. I don't even know your names."

Phil chuckled. "Well I best reintroduce you all." He pointed at Zulu who was drinking vodka shots like they were going out of fashion. "We call that drunk Russian Vlad. Not his real name, but to pronounce it you'd have to rip your tongue out."

Vlad glared at Phil. "Racist bastards."

Delta sitting next to him smiled. "Not wanting to point out any flaws in your argument, but we are in a bar with a Brit, a black guy and a once practising Jew. I don't think racism is a big thing here."

Vlad raised his arm. "Irrelevant." He then looked at the empty bottle in front of him. "Hey Phil, didn't you say you owed me a bottle of Vodka."

Phil sighed then smiled. He pulled a bottle from under the bar. "Merry Christmas you drunk fuck."

Vlad looked confused for a moment. "But it's April."

"I was being...ah...never mind." Phil turned to Apollo. "He's a driver and a good one at that...when he's not drinking like a fish."

Delta then gave a sarcastic wave. "Names Jerimiah Washington. Yeah, I know. My parents are _brilliant _with names."

Phil smiled. "Jerry here can get you anything. You name it, he knows someone who will sell it."

Beta tipped his hat. "Names Brett Stetson. But for some unknown reason they call me Cowboy. No idea why." he said sarcastically.

X-Ray the redhead gave a lax two finger salute. "Moe Miney."

Cowboy looked over his shoulder. "We just call him Carrot-Top."

Moe turned and punched Cowboy in the arm. "Not in front of me they don't."

Directly next to Apollo, Charlie shook his head. "Idiots..." he whispered. He then smiled and faced Apollo. "Romeo Rivales." he said shacking Apollo's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." said Apollo nodding. "Well...outside of a balaclava."

Phil chuckled. "Too true." He then leaned on the counter. "So Apollo, what's your poison."

Apollo smiled. "Long Island Iced Tea."

Phil's face went completely serious. "I'm gonna have to see your I.D."

Apollo shot back. "Wha?"

"I'm just shitting you. You should have seen your face. One Long Island Iced Tea coming right up."

Romeo sighed. "Oh god, Uncle thinks he's a barman again..."

Phil looked up from preparation. "What's wrong with my drinks?"

"Their taste for one thing." said Romeo.

"Hmmph. I'll show you." said Phil as he prepared the drink. Apollo turned and whispered to Romeo.

"Why do you call him 'Uncle'?" he said with his hand shielding his mouth.

Romeo smirked. "Because he's too old to be a brother..." The two laughed and Phil looked up.

"Oi, I heard that!" he said silencing the giggling pair. He then placed the drink in front of Apollo. "Here's your drink you ungrateful arse."

Apollo inspected it. It seemed all right... he then took a sip. He cringed. "Too much vodka..." he managed to spit out.

Romeo smirked. "Don't want to say I told you so but..."

Vlad looked up from his own drink, waving his bottle drunkenly, "Vodka is the drink of the motherland! You can never have too much vodka!"

Phil sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know..." He then shrugged. "Anyway, I got to give Apollo the 'talk'."

Apollo looked up from his drink. "Talk?"

The rest of the group nodded. "Okay Uncle Phil, see ya later Apollo." said Moe. Apollo got up and waited for Phil. Seems like they were leaving...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Phil and Apollo left through the front door of the bar. Apollo looked up to Phil. "What's this talk about?" Apollo then smiled. "If it's about the birds and the bee's you're six or seven years too late."

Phil chuckled and put on his sunglasses to combat the glare of the sun after leaving the dark bar. "No, not that kind of talk. It's the talk that all new brothers get." he then turned and faced Apollo. "You ready?"

Apollo shrugged. "I guess..."

Phil nodded. "Look around. What do you see?"

Apollo put his hands in his pockets. "A street and some shops. Why?"

Phil shook his head. "Wrong. This is our home. This is Collins Crew turf. From here, to the People Park area, to the east side of Gourd Lake, that is ours. Understand." Apollo nodded. Phil took the cigar off his ear and re-lit it. He then walked up the street. "The people. The businesses. The shops. The children. The families. All of the people in that area are under our protection seeing as though the law fails at doing so... quite epically."

As Apollo and Phil walked by a shop a kid was kicked out by a guy in a red suit. "DON'T SHOPLIFT AGAIN!" said the man in a red suit. He then saw Phil and gave a small wave. Phil nodded as he walked past.

"As you see Apollo, protection is not only our duty, its also how we make our bread and butter. That with gambling, legal and otherwise, fencing stolen goods, guns and doing favours for the rich, we get by. However there are some things we don't touch..."

Phil spotted some Rastafarians in green clothes over the road. They spotted Phil then took off. "Who were they?" asked Apollo.

Phil snorted causing a puff of smoke to erupt from his mouth. "Downtown Yardies. Jamaicans mostly."

Apollo crossed his arms. "Who are they organized under?"

Phil almost burst out laughing. "Organized? Dear god no. If they were organized we'd all be in deep shit seeing as though there are loads of the fuckers. Nah, just a bunch of wimps pushing drugs." Phil turned and looked Apollo in the eye. "We don't touch drugs Apollo. Dirty business. Caught with it and you're out. See someone selling it our turf, evict them. It destroys our family, and others..."

Apollo nodded. "Very well."

Phil continued walking down the road with Apollo in toe. "You're part of a family now. Having the suit will earn you a certain amount of respect." Just as he said this a woman bowed with her son. Phil nodded and so did Apollo. "However, you're expected to contribute something back to the family. And there are loads of money making opportunities to be made."

"Like what?" asked Apollo.

Phil scratched his chin. "Well, I run a gambling house for the Crew." He then looked down at Apollo. "However, I think something like that would be a waste of your skills. I think you'd make a brilliant odd-job man."  
>"Odd-Job man?"<br>"Yeah. People always have shit that needs done, and are quite willing to pay for it. And if you do enough favours, people will remember you for it. The only thing with a longer memory than an elephant is a gangster...whether for better or worse." Phil took another drag of his cigar. "I've seen you out there Apollo, you thrive on the field. Because of that bank-job, you've got your foot in the door. Now you have a brilliant opportunity to kick it open. Gain respect, earn money. Rinse and repeat."

Apollo smiled. Phil knew him too well. "Should be fun."

Phil nodded and finally stopped outside an apartment block. "Here we are..." He opened the door and climbed up a set of stairs. They stopped outside an apartment. Phil handed Apollo some keys. "Here."

Apollo looked at the keys. "What?"

Phil smiled. "It's yours."

Apollo mouth fell. "You're kidding."

"Nope. We look after our brothers." he said while playfully slapping Apollo's cheek.

Apollo looked up and smiled. "Thanks...for everything...how can I make it up to you?"

Phil smiled. "Be a good brother and don't make me a liar."

Apollo nodded. "I won't."

"Any more questions?" asked Phil.

Apollo put his hands in his pockets. "What about our cut for the bank?"

Phil shrugged. "We have to wait until we can fence the gold. Funnily enough, it's quite hard to sell off some recently stolen gold bars..."

Apollo's horn drooped. "I get your point."

Phil started to walk away. "See you tomorrow."

Apollo waved. He put the key into the door and closed his eyes. This one step would be a new leap in his life. With no regret, he turned the key, and pushed open the door...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gumshoe opened his eyes. So this is what his life had become. Sitting in a room watching his best friend getting inspected like a piece of meat.  
>The Pathologist walked around the lifeless body of Aurora which was slung over the examination table. Gumshoe wanted to be present. He didn't know why. His grief stricken mind decided that in some way he was paying respects to her being here. The pathologist sighed. "Female, late teens to early twenties..."<p>

_'She was 19 actually...' _Thought Gumshoe.

"...Cause of death. Gunshot."

_'My stupidity...'_

"The bullet we extracted was a .357 Magnum, probably fired from a revolver..."

Gumshoe clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _'That man...he had a revolver...I saw it hanging from __his holster...'_

"...Gunshot entered through the chest and entered the heart...death was probably instantaneous..."

_'It wasn't...she was crying...still alive..._'

"I shall now proceed to with dissection to find any more evidence..."

Gumshoe shook his head. Enough was enough. He had to leave. He couldn't see her subjected to...that...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on! Work!" shouted Gumshoe, punching the coffee machine. He sighed. He kept thinking that he was going to wake up any moment now. That this whole day was one terrible nightmare. But no. This was the hand fate had dealt him. This is what he had to play with. He banged his head against the machine. Trying to calm the insane cyclone of fury and sadness that was building inside of him.

"It's hard, isn't it?" came a calm male voice behind him. Gumshoe ignored it hoping it would go away. "I know how you feel. These gangs chew up what is dear to you and spit them out, leaving you a shell of your former self." Gumshoe continued to ignore the amiable voice.

"You choose to ignore me? Very well. I thought you would have liked revenge...but...oh well..."

Gumshoe's eyes shot open and he spun round. "Wait!" he shouted stopping the figure from leaving. "What...how...?" Gumshoe sputtered.

The man turned round. "Shhh...all will become clear..." He then brushed his orange suit and straightened his red tie. He straightened his greying hair and pushed his pink sunglasses up slightly, letting his green eyes flash, "The name is Detective Damon Gant, Gang division." A small smirk appeared on his face. "And you're just the kind of person I'm looking for Gummy..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph short story: The Importance of Hiding Receipts._

_Kristoph: "Apollo, would you mind filing this paperwork?"  
>Apollo: "Of course, Mr. Gavin."<br>Several moment's later...  
>Apollo: "Sir?"<br>Kristoph: "Yes, Apollo?"  
>Apollo: "Why did you order roses, a coffin, and a cheese grater?"<br>Kristoph: "ah..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-  
><span>Author's Notes:<span>

So ends the first story arc... with cliffhangers of course. Be sure to leave a review, it definitely helps. I will desperately need them... PLEASE!

Being destroyed by Wal-Mart,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-

The end of the first arc...do you like? Now the baton changes hands slightly. 'Till now it has been me doing the majority of the writing with Kongu improving and editing. Now it will be the other way round for awhile. Should be interesting.  
>Reviews make the world go round...you wouldn't want the world to stop spinning, would you?<p>

Blissfully Unemployed (For now...)

Spadework2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	6. Interlude, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 5: Interlude (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun)

Wright Anything Agency  
><span>January 2027<span>

Apollo clenched his fists, got up and began pacing again. A noticeable vein had appeared on his vast forehead, "I just don't understand, how could my father be someone who was such a blatant criminal?" he seethed through his teeth.

Thalassa looked sharply at her son, "Remember what you promised..."

Apollo sat down again sighed, releasing his anger, "I know, I'm not to judge him by his life actions, or by anything he did. It's just..." Apollo slumped down in his seat, "Well, let's face it: my father did some stuff that is considered grossly illegal, even then. Yet, he seemed... noble, somehow."

Thalassa smiled, "You could say that. A lot like you, actually." She smiled fondly, "I'm certain you agree with me that your hairstyle favors him. Extremely."

Apollo smirked for a moment, then continued, "And yet, we have members of the government and protectors of the law like Manfred von Karma, or Diego Armando, or-"

"Kristoph Gavin?" Thalassa said with a sad expression. Apollo went silent, staring at the floor. Then he snorted, "It's all upside down, isn't it? It's like the law is this evil thing, and that all the good guys oppose it. Why does it all have to be so complicated?"

Thalassa stared at him, then sighed, "I'm not sure. I've never had a firm grasp of law. After all, I never listened to some of the laws from the government, or even my own father..."

Thalassa broke off, and Apollo looked up at his mother, "Speaking of which, how would you have met him? Dad, I mean... I doubt Magnifi would have allowed you talk with a gangster..."

Thalassa began fiddling with her thumbs. To some, this would seem a sign of slight nervousness, but to Apollo's finely tuned senses, her fidgeting was a sign of utter mortification.

"Whats the matter?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Thalassa looked away nervously, "Um, well, you see..."

Apollo gasped, "No way! Get outta of here!" Apollo would have broke into laughter if his theory wasn't so serious and mind-blowing. "You mean, you were a criminal too? Did you meet him because you also became a gangster? Please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me you were secretly a member of the police force."

Thalassa's eyebrows shot up, "Why would I be a secret member of the police force at 17?"

Apollo stood there with his mouth hanging open. He then slouched forward and rubbed his temples, "I can't believe I'm hearing this...both of my parents were criminals? I mean... how did your family put up with it?"

Thalassa sighed, "Apollo, my family consisted of my parents. Your grandmother died when I was four, and it was just me and my father ever since. My father became obsessed with me following in his footsteps."

For the briefest of instants, Apollo saw her face draw into shadow, as if she was... angry. It was not an emotion Apollo had ever expected to see on her face.

"I wished to be free... to do what I wished, so at 17, I... left Troupe Gramarye to pursue my own fortune." Thalassa sighed again, "It is a story of a young woman whom, if I met her today, I wouldn't recognize. She had courage, backbone, and a spunky attitude." Thalassa chuckled, "Apparently, I was quite a handful. Sound like anyone you know?"

Apollo nodded, "Now I know who to blame for Trucy's fearless endeavors, such as blatantly questioning mobsters."

Thalassa eyes widened, "What was that?"

Apollo shook his head with a small grin on his face, "A story for another time."

Apollo looked up. He swore he just saw a flash of blue in the next...no...just his imagination. He took a deep breath and looked back into the eyes of his slightly nervous mother. "Please... tell me...I want to hear about how you and dad met..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Heh, I guess this was coming sooner or later. You would've thought I would have been more prepared...well, how should I start this...  
>Don't you remember what it was like to be 17? I was... very passionate about my freedom, and being able to do what I wished...<em>

_My father did not even comprehend that I would want to be anything other than a magician, like him. Sure, I liked doing magic, but it wasn't the only thing I wanted to do with my life._

_Father was furious when he discovered my desires to do anything except follow in his footsteps, so he began to limit my movements, and control my life._

_However, even with all of his magic, he still couldn't keep me from leaving._

_Looks like I learned that disappearing trick a little too well..."_

May 2003  
><span>Temporary residence of Troupe Gramarye<span>

The door quivered as it was slammed into the frame. Thalassa slumped onto her bed, breathing heavily from the excessive yelling she had just been doing.

_'I swear if Father tries to get me to do that dumb 'shoot em up' trick one more time, I will scream!' _

Thalassa rolled over and observed what could possibly be her only friend in the whole world: her pet gerbil, Zammy. "Hi, Zammy. Are you hungry?" Thalassa got up and went to her desk, preparing the gerbil's dinner, "I've had the worst day. I think it started with the fact that I still live _here_..."

The young magician put the gerbil's food dish into it's cage, "You have it easy. You don't have a cranky crack-pot old man trying to force you to smile and accept that you are not as incredibly talented as his two oh so special _disciples_..."

Thalassa slumped back onto her bed, tossing away her top hat and folding her arms. The budding performer sighed, "Is this really what my life is going to be? Being an assistant to a bunch of magicians with sticks up their asses the size of Texas?"

Zammy, as always, munched on his food, listening quietly too his young provider. Thalassa got up once again, "I think I'm just going to bed. Maybe I'll dream that I'm not here. Goodnight Zammy..."

Thalassa got up and turned off her light. The gerbil remained silent. Thalassa hadn't expected anything different...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning started as any other, with a literal bang. Thalassa got up to the alarm clock she had received last year: a clock attached to a gun that shot off. Thalassa rubbed her eyes, looked around, sighed, "Another day failing. Wonderful."

A half hour later, she was ready to take on the world, with the blue magician costume her father required her to wear. Thalassa walked down the stairs, praying that she could have a quiet bowl of cereal without being bothered.

She should have known she would get no such thing.

Seated at the table were the entire "family". Funny that her 'family' contained Thalassa's three least favorite people in the world. Her father, Magnifi, was busy trying to get some offending oatmeal from his ridiculous sideburns. Shadi (Father insisted she call him Zak), was quietly sipping some coffee, while his partner, Charles (His chosen stage name was Valant. She thought it was dumb.) was trying unsuccessfully to cool his bacon. Thalassa sighed and prepared for the inevitable, "Good morning."

Shadi and Charles immediately looked up from the table and smiled, before both of them simultaneously dropped what they were holding, and tried to clean it up. Magnifi looked up and regarded her coldly, before returning to his breakfast.

Thalassa went over to the counter poured her regular breakfast: Frosted Flakes. It helped to do anything that made her father squirm. She sat down at the table, and Magnifi looked at her bowl in disgust for a moment, before returning to his boring oatmeal.

The group ate their respective meals in silence with the exception of Thalassa who was deliberately crunching her cereal a little too loudly causing Magnifi to wince. The air between Thalassa and Magnifi was a very cold place, and Zak and Valant wisely remained quiet.

Thalassa was grateful for this. Both of her fathers disciples had an unsavory habit of hitting on her, and Magnifi didn't do anything about it. In fact, he seemed to encourage it... from both of them. Something about competition hones ones skills. She wasn't particularly interested in either of them, not to mention that they were both seven years older than her.

Finally, all of them were finished with their meals, and Magnifi put on his hat, signaling that it was time to begin the day, "Today, I wish to perfect the "Zak and Valant's Shoot 'Em Up!" trick. Let us retire to the practice hall. I have set up an alternate route. Hopefully, this will allow things to go more smoothly than yesterdays... mishap."

Thalassa chose not to rise to the bait. She had expressed her feelings about it yesterday. They hadn't changed at all.

Magnifi left the room, followed by his 'disciples', followed by a glowering Thalassa.  
><em>'It's nice to know that today cannot possibly get any worse. This <em>must _be rock bottom.'_

The small group soon arrived at the "practice hall": an abandoned fire station. Thalassa felt the run down walls and the broken windows were a perfect example of her fathers cheapness.

"I have prepared the harness. Thalassa?" Magnifi gestured to the tatty looking harness which looked about as comfortable as a chastity belt. Thalassa sighed and began strapping herself in. Magnifi turned to his students, "Now, gentlemen, take your places. Remember, exactly twenty paces."

Zak and Valant took their appropriate places and checked their pistols. Thalassa couldn't help but swallow,  
><em>'He better be joking about putting real bullets in there. I refuse to die in a performance accident.<em>'  
>Zak and Valant signaled their readiness and took their positions. Thalassa swallowed and prepared to be lifted.<p>

Magnifi went to the pulley machine, "All right. Ready, everyone?" Zak and Valant nodded seriously, while Thalassa sighed, "Yes." Magnifi glowered at his daughter before putting his hand on the lever, "Very well, in 3... 2... 1..." Magnifi pulled the lever, and Thalassa was gracefully lifted 15 feet into the air.

Thalassa held her arms out as she ascended, trying to achieve at least some poise. She expected the loud bangs from the guns that her fathers disciples held.

What she hadn't expected was the two bullets that almost grazed her nose.

It was almost like it was in slow motion. One moment, she was hanging there. The next, she could make out every precise detail of the two bullets that passed within two inches of her face. The shine of the sunlight off the lead. The smell of gunpowder. The whistle as they cut through the air. After, she was hanging again. Her eyes were wide, and she knew her mouth was hanging open dumbly, it was probably wide enough for a truck to park comfortably in.

Zak and Valant were giving each other high fives, while Magnifi was looking on approvingly. She walked calmly over to her father, who seemed to notice her for the first time.

He didn't even look surprised when she slapped him.

The blow left a red mark on his cheek, and he looked up, unfazed. Zak and Valant had stopped their celebrating to gape. "Why... why didn't you tell me you were using real bullets? What if your beloved disciples had missed?"

Magnifi smirked and shrugged, "They didn't. It all went according to plan. And that my dear, is all that matters."

Thalassa looked at him for a moment, then turned sharply on her heel and left the hall. She had no intention of remaining any longer.

"Thalassa, those bullets would not have harmed you. They were made of foam, now come back so we can move on." Thalassa was sorely tempted to continue walking, but her promise to her mother resounded through her head,  
>'<em>Listen to your father, Thalassa. He means the very best for you...'<em>  
>She didn't particularly believe that anymore, but she respected her mother enough to remain.<p>

Besides, she was in no real danger, as the bullets were apparently made of foam...

But somehow, even without using her bracelets, she knew that wasn't true.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the day was dedicated for the practice of original tricks. Thalassa only had one that she ever worked on, and that was her beloved puppet: Mr. Hat. She installed all sorts of gadgets and gizmos on the thing, including a working flamethrower. However, her father was never impressed with it, citing it as "a worthless piece of junk that will never impress or amuse anybody." Funny. She thought the same thing of her father a multitude of times recently.

So, usually this part of the afternoon was spent checking in on what Zak and Valant were doing. Valant's repertoire of tricks included pigeons, bunnies, and flowers. They were some of the most unoriginal tricks Thalassa had ever seen. She desperately hoped he was never left to his own talents. He would surely fail...or seriously hurt himself...or maybe both...now there's a thought...

However, even Thalassa had to admit that Zak had talent. Her favorite trick was actually one of his: It involved him pulling dancing mechanical frogs from his hat and imitating their jumpy little dance. She had burst into uncontrollable laughter the first time she had seen him dance like that, to his embarrassment.

Tonight was rather boring, though. Valant was working on a trick that involved exploding playing cards  
>'<em>Like anyone will think that's cool...'<em>  
>Zak was performing another dance, except this involved juggling knives that according to his exclamations, were supposed to disappear before they hit him.<p>

Thalassa simply busied herself with her newest additions to Mr. Hat, who took the maintenance with the same calmness that Zammy had when he listened to her private tirades.

This was when Magnifi entered, "How goes your experimentation? Let's see, let's see..." Magnifi first went to Thalassa, "Well, I see you are still working on that ridiculous puppet. Can't your mind possibly have room for more than one trick?" As was her usual reaction to this abuse, Thalassa ignored him. Magnifi sighed and went to Valant, "Now, what are you working on, my boy?"

Valant held up one of the cards, "I'm trying to ignite these cards in midair, but it's not precisely working." To illustrate, he threw the card. It flew for about 20 feet, then fluttered to the ground. Magnifi chuckled, "Ah, I already see your problem. You try to ignite them before. Why not do it as you throw them? Observe..." Magnifi picked up the card, aimed at Zak, who was busy working on his knives. Magnifi threw the card, and it actually exploded near Zak's ear, causing him to leap 5 feet in the air.

Valant bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, sir. I shall work hard to perfect the technique." Magnifi nodded, then walked over to his other disciple, who was looking wildly at his teacher, "Did I do something wrong, sir?" Magnifi laughed, "No, I was just amused at the height your jump took. What are you working on?" Zak held up his knife in bafflement, "I'm trying to get these knives to go behind me when I toss them, giving the appearance of them disappearing. But my lines keep getting tangled." Magnifi nodded, "Practice, all it needs is practice. Why do you need my help for that?"

Zak cringed slightly, and Magnifi sighed, "I know the two of you have better tricks up your sleeve than this..."

Zak and Valant looked crushed, and Thalassa shook her head,  
><em>'Typical, he always tears them down...<em>'

Magnifi nodded to himself, as if deciding something, "You know, I believe I have come up with a suitable motivator for your talents." Magnifi spread his hands, "I have had a 'failure is not an option' mentality about this for all this time. Perhaps it is time for a new approach..." Magnifi smiled, "Zak, Valant, I hereby give each of you a week to make a new trick. Whichever one of your impresses me the most... wins a date with Thalassa."

'_WHAT!_'

Visibly shocked by the proposition, Zak shot back letting go of his knife mid-throw which then stuck into the ceiling. Valant wasn't doing much better as his deck of cards suddenly combusted in his hand. They both let out an audible gulp and then Zak and Valant both remained silent. Magnifi folded his arms, "What? You cannot possibly not want this. Why would you refuse?"

Zak and Valant both looked at Magnifi, then at each other, then both of them slowly pointed behind him. Magnifi turned around to see why they were so quiet.

Thalassa was three feet behind him, her face beet red from rage. One of the veins in her forehead looked like it was about to burst.

Zak face-palmed, "Oh no..." he said quietly.

One of Magnifi's eyebrows shot up. He looked at Zak, then back to his daughter. He gave a halfhearted shrug, "What? Something I say?"

That apparently decided the issue, and she pressed the button that summoned Mr. Hat from beneath her cape. Magnifi was familiar with her puppet and wasn't surprised by it's appearance, or its shoddiness, or it's all together poor workmanship. What he wasn't expecting was the powerful wooden roundhouse punch the puppet gave. The force of the punch spun Magnifi around several times before he feel to the ground in a daze.

Thalassa simply stood there for another moment before storming off, leaving behind a silent Zak and Valant. It would be several minutes before Valant regained some courage and turned to his colleague who still had his face buried in his hand.

"So," he started carefully, "you taking up the masters offer?"

Zak removed his hand from his face and glared at Valant. "You're an idiot."

Valant allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "What? Afraid you'll lose?" he said in a childish voice that wouldn't have been out of place on a playground. Zak shook his head in disgust and turned and started to walk away. "H-Hey! Where are you going? We still need to practice. Magnifi will be mad." shot Valant nervously.

Zak paused, looked down at his bosses heaped body and smiled. "I don't think the master will mind if I pop out for a drink and a game of cards for awhile." Zak turned and shot the dumbfounded Valant a smirk. "Hey Valant," he said before slowly walking towards the door, "mind your head."

Valant looked even more confused. "'Mind my head'? What does that me-" Valant was interrupted by a large 'thunk' noise from the top of his hat. Valant removed it and saw a knife poking out the top. It seemed that gravity had finally won over the knife stuck in the ceiling. Not that Valant had the time to figure that out. The minute he saw that the blade was only inches from giving him impromptu brain surgery, he fainted, hitting the floor next to his master.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thalassa walked into her room, with Mr. Hat trailing behind her. The puppet was quickly stuffed back into it's storage space, and then she went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase.  
>'<em>Promise or no promise, I'm going to do what I want with my life if it kills me!'<em>  
>Thalassa began to stuff what she could into her suitcase: her journal, her tricks, and what clothes and money she had. Her father had forced her to save her money, and that was going to be all she had for now.<p>

Remembering she had other obligations, she quickly threw as much food as she could into Zammy's cage, "I hope they take care of you, but I can't take you with me." Thalassa blew a kiss to the gerbil, then finished packing her bag. She also changed into what she jokingly referred to as 'civilian clothes', a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a denim jacket.

In 5 minutes, she was packed and ready to leave. She put on the shoulder strap, and closed the door to her room, prepared to never see it again.

She had no intention of saying goodbye to anyone. There was nobody here she wanted to remember. She hurried down the stairs and crept into the entryway, looking to see if her escape would go unnoticed. The small hallway was deserted, and she opened the front door and escaped into the front yard. Thalassa looked back toward the house, and saw no angry old man chasing after her. She looked ahead with a smile,  
>'<em>Home free! Here I come freedom!'<em>  
>The thought stayed with her, even as she passed the stone archway with the gate, and the unnoticed man in a pink magicians costume.<p>

"So... you're leaving."

Thalassa stopped, and glanced at Zak, who was leaning on the wall, his arms folded. Thalassa's stare would have bored holes through the wall, but he didn't flinch. "Of course I am. Who wouldn't? Unlike the two of you, I don't like getting treated like dirt. Unlike you, I'm not actually getting anything out of it."

Zak silently observed her for a short while before he nodded, "I know."

Thalassa threw down her suitcase, "Damn straight you know! Why do you guys even put up with it? You could have left a long time ago!"

Zak took her retort calmly, "So could you. There was nothing holding you back."

Thalassa had no reply to this, and they simply stared at each other until she sighed and picked up the suitcase, "Let's go."

Zak looked confused, "Go? Go where?"

Thalassa rolled her eyes, "Back to the house, you idiot. You're here to take me back, right?"

Zak chuckled a little and spread his hands, "What do you mean? I came out here for a walk and to avoid my mentors angry rampage...once he recovers. Now, I'm going back inside. Whether anybody joins me or not... is their own affair."

Thalassa's mouth dropped open, "You're going to let me go? Even if your precious mentor will rip your leg off if he finds out you let me?"

Zak nodded, "Yes, I am. Be careful, I'd prefer it if the next time I saw you, it will not be because you are in a body bag." He then smirked. "And hopefully I'll still have my legs."

Zak began walking back towards the house, and Thalassa called him, "Shadi!" Zak looked back, and she smiled, "Thank you."

Zak tipped his hat, and began walking back toward his home. Thalassa watched for a moment, then slipped through the front gate, and into the night. She sang, letting her beautiful voice cut through the nights darkness. This is it. She finally felt it...

_Free_...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph Short: Kristoph the Trustworthy Performer_

_Kristoph: "For the last time Wright, I need you to stand perfectly still or this won't work."  
>Wright: "Er...Not that I don't trust you or anything, but how long have you been a professional knife thrower?"<br>Kristoph: "...Professional?" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Note's

If any of you pictured a young Thalassa being nice and kind to everyone as a teenager, you had another thing coming. Trucy's behavior had to come from somewhere, right?

I hope you can enjoy this little interlude. Next chapter, we get back to Apollo Sr, and his wonderful new life as a Gangster Hero.

Delivering Teen Angst in Word Form,  
>Kongu123<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apollo Sr, huh Kongu...why do I picture an older Apollo Justice with a pipe in his mouth? And I'm now acutely aware that by saying that I've ruined the serious image for the character we're trying to portray for anyone reading this. Ah well...

So, you may be wondering for my inactivity for the last week. I know what you're thinking, 'That Spadework2 hasn't uploaded in a week, he must be doing something fun like having a fistfight with Gaddafi for the freedom of Libya' but, alas, I am not.

In between college and random 'World Skills' trips to London, my mother randomly decided to adopt a kitten. Her name is Summer and her hobbies include scratching the furniture, using my legs as a scratching post, getting into small dark places, attacking my feet, chewing my laptop wire and defecating behind the sofa but, ahhhh shes cute so apparently this is all okay. As you can tell, I've had my hands full.

I also have a job interview this Monday, so wish me luck.

The Fudging Cat is Literally Chewing my Big Toe Right Now While Editing,  
>Spadework2<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Defending the Turf

Chapter 6: Defending the Turf

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. Not us. Duh.**

"_Your father was never one to work alone. He did not make friends easily, but he kept them once he did. Apollo always liked to have a partner, and Phil always did seem to fill that void._

_Those couple months after the bank job were the hardest for him. While he was friends with many of the crew, he did not see all of them on a regular basis, and he was often left to his own devices when working._

_That changed about two months after the bank job..."_

Streets of L.A.  
><span>June 2003<span>

Los Angeles was a busy place. Taxis and cars filled the streets, and people walked on the sidewalks, no doubt inhaling noxious fumes coming from the traffic. This crowd, however, allowed crime to become a cash cow that the lowlifes of the city could milk from. Pickpockets could do their work without breaking a stride. Carjackers could walk relatively unnoticed to their targets and make a quick getaway. It was also a good place to hide in the open.

These conditions also made it easy to do drug deals, or so two certain Downtown Yardies thought. Alan and Jarek, two free runners in the Yardies, came up with a brilliant plan for selling their merchandise on Collins crew turf. They simply dressed up in red suits, and they would fit right into the territory, and be able to peddle their wares without interference from "Those That Wear Red."

Alan and Jarek were busy trying to convince a teenager that his greatest investment in life was paying 500 dollars for a couple of joints. Needless to say, the kid was not entirely convinced, "I just don't see why I should. It won't help me be a better person. It won't make me cool, and it's illegal! I could get arrested just for standing around talking about this!"

Alan sighed, "Kid, take it from us, man, nothing really makes you cool. This will just take the edge off of life, let you live it up a little. C'mon, we're going pretty damn cheap here, compared to what others will offer."

The teen sighed, "I... I just don't know... will it really help me out on the test tomorrow?"

"That's not really the case, is it?"

The three turned to the newcomers voice. The teenager stood confused by the presence of another man in a red suit. Alan and Jarek, however, knew _exactly_ who he was. And they knew that they were up the proverbial creek without a paddle.

Phil stood grinning at the two dumbstruck Yardies, and then Alan recovered, "Phil! Old buddy, my bro...err... it isn't what it looks like..."

Phil lowered his glasses until his eyes were boring into the Jamaicans face, "Oh really now? Funny. Because to me it looks like two Yardies are dressing inappropriately for their daily wheeling and dealing, and then selling crap to some innocent kid. While conveniently looking like us. While conveniently on our turf." Phil emphasized his point by pulling out his pistol and leveling it on them, "Of course, if that isn't the case, I'm sure you can explain it to Mr. Collins..."

Alan and Jarek looked at each other, gulped, looked at Phil, then both of them bolted. It looked like they were about to get away, until a horned form stepped in from the street and hit them both in one swing with a baseball bat. With a satisfying smack, the pair hit the ground simultaneously in a way that would not have been out of place in a slapstick comedy film.

Apollo smirked, "Huh, that stuff coming out of their noses matches those tacky suits..."

Phil chuckled again, and turned to the teenager, who was shaking violently, "Don't bugger around with drugs or these guys kid..." At that moment, the sun broke from the clouds, and Phil's sunglasses shined ominously, "...or you might regret it. Understand?" The teenager nodded violently, then ran in the same direction as the two Yardies. Apollo stepped aside and let the kid pass with his arms folded. He gave the kid a look more seen on a disappointed parents face than a career criminal.

As Apollo and Phil began dragging the unconscious gangsters toward Vlad and their nearby van, Phil turned to his young Partner, "That was a sweet swing, kid. You ever though of taking up cricket?"

Apollo shook his head and smirked, "Thanks. And you do realise that was a baseball bat, and not a cricket bat, right?"

The two loaded their 'cargo' into the van and took off. Phil lit a cigar and puffed it gently,"Same difference." he said with a smirk. "But seriously, you do know there is only so much you can do alone. You need to start thinking about finding a partner. A brother in arms, if you will."

Apollo's eyebrow shot up, "But... I work with you, don't I?"

Phil laughed, "Sure, and we make a great team! But, I'm kinda edging up on that dreaded time: retirement. There's a reason they call me 'Uncle' you know." Phil's smile disappeared, and he leaned forward seriously, "I'm getting far too old for all this running around malarkey, and you're gonna need a dependable brother you can always rely on to watch your back. You got me?"

Apollo's face was downcast in disappointment, "Where the hell am I going to find someone like that?"

Phil chuckled and shrugged, "I found you, didn't I?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Marionette

Vlad pulled the van up to the bar, and the two Yardies were taken care of in short order. Phil went to the bar and began rummaging for some glasses, while Apollo took a seat next to Moe and Vlad. Vlad clapped Apollo on the back with a drunken laugh, "A wonderful day. We took down some Yardies, and we have plenty of alcohol! It is time to drink up to the crew!" With this, he took a large drink and sighed with contentedness.

Moe sighed, "He started drinking as soon as you guys got back. I keep expecting his liver to jump out of his body and die."

Apollo chuckled, "He's so much more fun when he's drunk. Watch this..." Apollo turned to Vlad, who was humming tunelessly while looking at his glass, "Hey Vlad... LOOK OUT, A DISTRACTION!" Vlad immediately took his glass and threw it in the direction Apollo was pointing.

The glass shattered in the bar, where Phil got up and picked up an empty bottle by it's neck, gesturing at Vlad with it, "Bugger me Vlad! What in the name of bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Vlad looked incredibly confused, and looked at his hand, "Where did my glass go?" Phil turned to Apollo and Moe, who had begun sniggering when Vlad had thrown the cup. Phil rolled his eyes and went back to his activities behind the bar, which involved making Apollo a Long Island Iced Tea that he would actually like. Every time he made one, it wasn't quite right, and Phil, being a man of pride and honor and seeing himself as gods gift to bar-tending, had taken it up as a personal challenge to make one Apollo would enjoy. As this was happening, Apollo and Moe began talking while Vlad began drinking from his bottle.

The conversation continued until a slow sarcastic clap silenced the room, and turned everyone's attention the the Collins Crew's least liked member: Braggart. It was amazing how a man could gain so much hate from an organization he was set to inherit.

Braggart walked over to the table where the others were sitting. He stood at the table for a moment, and when it was obvious he wasn't going to be invited to sit down, he spread his hands, "It's nice to hear that even our lesser talent is succeeding at work. Even if it is the against the Yardies, men who are known to have IQ's that match amoebas."

Apollo glared at him, "What do you want, Braggart?"

Braggart chuckled, "I wanted to congratulate you on your... 'achievement.' It's not every day you actually do your job." Apollo stood up and continued to glare at him, and Braggarts smile disappeared, "I came to inform you of a new assignment. You want, or are you going to continue glaring at me?"

Apollo relaxed, and sat back in his chair, "All right, I'm listening."

Braggart straightened his tie, "Some thugs have been throwing their weight around the edge of our turf, somewhere on Edgemore street. All you need to do is go down there and make sure they stop."

It was at this moment when Moe piped, "What a minute, wasn't that the job that the Boss gave ya?" Braggart spread his hands and grinned, "I just want to give my brother some work. I have more important things to take care of. Important business. Jobs that require thinking. I'm sure you understand."

Apollo nodded, "All right, I'll take it. Consider it done..." A mocking grin appeared on his face, "At least now it can get done right."

Braggart scowled, his eyebrow twitching at the insult, "I don't trust you to get it done any righter than I could. I just have better things to do than grunt work."

Apollo's grin turned into a sneer, "At least this grunt knows that 'righter' isn't a word." Braggart didn't bother staying this time. He turned and left without another word.

Vlad cupped his hands, "And don't come back unless you can do you're own dirty work!"

Moe raised his glass, "Well said."

Apollo raised his recently made drink as well, "To Braggarts non-existent balls."

Vlad chuckled drunkenly, "Hear hear!".

The three clinked their glasses and took a deep drink. It was one thing every member of the Collins Crew agreed on...well, that and that Phil can't make drinks to save his life. A point emphasized by Apollo nearly gagging.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Phil "What the hell can possibly be wrong with it this time?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Edgemore Street,  
><span>8:00 PM<span>

Apollo had felt that secrecy was necessary here, so he donned a leather jacket along with some jeans and a t-shirt from his small supply of "civilian clothes" as Phil termed them. Phil thought he should wear them anyway, act more his age. Apollo hated them, he felt like a useless nobody in them.

Of course, this was all a moot point, especially when one is attempting to look like they are worth mugging. Apollo had put on an expensive watch, made his wallet visible, and had even borrowed a gold chain necklace from Phil.  
>'<em>I swear, the guy must be a millionaire...'<em> Apollo checked his watch again,  
>'<em>8:00, I guess these guys must be real late nighters. I knew I should have brought that dumb CD player...'<em>

The sound of a throat clearing next to him drew Apollo's attention to another teenager, who looked to be 18 or so, "You gotta light?" The guy had a pack of cigarettes, and looked decidedly beat up. His jacket was torn, his jeans had tons of holes, and the baseball cap he was wearing backwards looked incredibly faded. Apollo wordlessly pulled out a lighter, and lit the guy's cigarette. The guy inhaled and blew a massive cloud of smoke. Apollo coughed a little, and the guy withdrew in disgust, "Could you not cough on me, bro? I'd like to remain disease free, thanks."

Apollo waved his hand in front of his face to dissipate the smoke, "Maybe you could not blow smoke clouds into someones face? Kinda general courtesy, you know?"

The guy puffed himself up, obviously trying to look intimidating, "Why don't you piss off if you can't take a little smoke? Maybe you want to go find some cleaner air... try outer space."

Not normally one to let others get a rise out of him, Apollo grabbed the kid by the collar and pulled him close, "Why don't _you_ go and find somewhere with more people like you... why don't you try prison?" He pushed the guy away, but the teenager was back in his face in an instant.

"Wanna try touching me one more time?" Apollo didn't move, they were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching.

"Well well well, ain't that cute? Looks like we have some kids makin' a scene, in public of all places..." Apollo and the other guy's attention were drawn to the four large men in black who were effectively cutting them off from any avenue of escape, "Two for the price of one, and we even get one of the Collins Crew to go with it..." Apollo gasped,  
>'<em>How do they know who I am?'<em>

Apollo looked at the other kid, who looked calm considering the situation, "You any good in a fight?"

The kid allowed a grin to form, "I'll be fine, just don't become mesmerized by my awesome skills, okay bro?"

Apollo snorted, and turned to the two goons facing him, "You bastards ready, or is your boss gonna have to come and whip you to do it? To be honest you look like the kind of guys that are into that kinky shit..." The two men growled and began advancing.

Apollo didn't wait for them to finish their advance. With a quick burst of speed, he ran smoothly up the first mans leg and gave him a solid kick to the face. Stunned, the first man backed up while Apollo began trading blows with the second thug. The fight was angled in such a way that Apollo had a clear view of the other three, and he was able to see the teenager.

The young man was wreaking havoc on one of his attackers. His fists were almost a blur, and if his victims facial expressions were any indicator, he was doing quite a bit of damage. The occasional kick to his side kept the other attacker at bay, who was clearly trying to find a weak spot in his attack.

Apollo caught his target in the jaw, then quickly kneed him in the stomach. The thug doubled over, and Apollo bunched both of his fists together and slammed them into the mans exposed head. The man instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Unfortunately, his first attacker had recovered, and Apollo felt a kick to his lower back. He was instantly thrown to the the ground, barely able to move. Apollo waited until the other man stepped near his feet, then he quickly locked his legs around the goon's, toppling him over. As he fell, Apollo quickly punched him in the crotch, and the man fell to the ground, eyes nearly bulging out and clutching his wound. Apollo got up and kicked the man in the face. As his foot connected, he could hear the mans nose break, and he knew he was out of the fight.

A surprised gasp turned Apollo's attention to the other teenager. The kid was sitting against a pole badly bruised, and his hand lay groping for the revolver nearby. "That all you guys got? Or am I gonna have to go all cowboy on your asses?" he said while panting.  
>Of the two thugs, only one was still standing. The other was unconscious, lying near the curb. The remaining thug was clutching his eye, and blood seeped from between his fingers. From the blood on the teenagers thumb, it was obvious he had done serious damage to the goons eye. "You... are gonna pay for that eye! I'm going take one of yours!" The thug took a heavy pistol from inside his jacket and aimed it at the kid, who was too shocked at the sight of the thug drawing a firearm to do anything. Both of them were ignorant of Apollo's presence.<p>

In one fluid motion that one gains through constant practice, Apollo drew his own silenced pistol and fired at the goon. The bullet shot straight through his chest, and the goon collapsed, spat blood out of his mouth, quivered slightly, then stopped moving.

Apollo walked toward where the now dead thug lay. The teenager was staring wordlessly at the unmoving form. And then, the two looked at each other. As his eyes met the other young man's, Apollo suddenly remembered a similar moment, from many many years ago...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A young tanned teenage boy walked down a gloomy and desolate street. He was wearing a red hooded top and tracksuit pants. The heavens has opened and rain was pouring down in a fashion that would make waterfalls feel ashamed. If it was a normal day, the boy would be annoyed. Annoyed that the rain might ruin his rather unique spiked hairstyle and that attempting to put the hood on to keep himself dry would ruin it further. However, today was not a normal day. Today he feared for his life.  
>It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Break in, take the money, break out. Simple. However, to say that his intel was a little off was an understatement. When he scoped the place out, the tanned boy failed to realize that the house belonged to a member of a street gang called the 'Crypts.' Mistake number one...<br>Mistake number two came in the form of him breaking in while his 'wifey' was at home...coming out of the shower...completely naked. Now the boy had to trudge home in crap weather in uncertain territory with several pissed men on the look out for him.  
>The boy was nearly out of the street when he caught sight of a man in a blue hooded top ahead of him. The boy cursed, and attempted to cross the street to avoid a confrontation. However, he was so focused on that on man, he directly barged into another. The large man he bumped into smiled. He cracked his knuckles as several other 'blues' surrounded the boy.<em>

"_What cha looking at boy?" said the man in a mocking tone._

_The young tanned boy looked the man up and down. He gulped and then put on a false brave smile."Nothing much."_

_Before the man even realized he was insulted, the tanned boy swung his leg sideways, roundhouse kicking him in the face knocking him and several of his teeth out. Using the momentum of the surprise attack,the boy charged forward shoulder barging one of the men to the ground. He then left hooked the guy to the right of him before turning around and driving his right fist into the gut of the guy to the left of him effectively taking another two out of the fight. By this time, the blue hooded guys had managed to restrain the struggling boy by the arms. The man the boy shoulder barged got up off the ground and smiled. He pulled out a flip knife._

"_Well, looks like we got a fighter." he said in a cold tone. He then slashed the knife across the kids left cheek in one quick and swift movement. It stung like hell and blood poured from the wound almost instantly. The boy knew it was deep, but didn't know how severe the slash was as the amount of blood was being distorted by the rainwater diluting the flow. However, none of that would probably matter in a minute...  
>The man gave another evil laugh. "Looks like you chose the wrong people to rip off, kid..." He then raised the blade high above his head and thrust downwards. The tanned boy closed his eyes. So this would be how it would end. Barely a teenager and killed in the shithole of the city. He waited for the inevitable...but it never came.<br>The boy cracked an eye open and saw that the thrust had been stopped...by a man with an umbrella. Using the umbrella which stopped the blow, the red suited man flicked the man with the knife away with ease. As he did this, the men in blue backed off into a group including the ones holding the boy. The boy collapsed onto the ground._

"_Well, well, well," said the man in his thick English accent, "What do we have here?" The man held his umbrella over his head again. He observed the group in front of him. "Eight against one. Is that really necessary against one kid?" He turned and faced the boy on the floor and shot him a cheesy grin. "Then again, judging by the casualties he's done to your men, maybe it is..."_

_The gang all clenched their fists and the man with the knife stepped forward. "Who the hell are you old man?"_

_The red suited man faced him and feigned being hurt. "Old?" he said with his left hand over his heart. "Now that's just being a tad bit rude..."_

_The man with the knife was getting more irate. "Are you gonna move or not?"_

_The red suited man just stared intently at the man in front of him through his sunglasses for a few seconds before saying. "No. I'll think I'll stay where I am, thank you very much."_

_The man with the knife smiled. "Oh! I see! It's a good Samaritan boys!" he said while the group chucked at his comment. "Suit yourself." he said. He then began charging at the red suited man. "Well you can join him in hell!"_

_The Red suited man smiled calmly at the charging man before him. "Good Samaritan?...Hah...Not exactly..." As the man with the knife got close, the Red suited man stepped forward and knocked the knife out of the hand of his assailant with the umbrella. He then drew a pistol and pointed it at the chest of the man with his left hand. _

"_W-What the..." said the (disarmed) man with the knife looking down at his chest with wide eyes._

_The red suited man just smiled. "Bang."  
>A gunshot echoed up the street. The body of the man flew forwards, his once blue hooded top covered in red blood. He hit the ground with a thud. Silence followed the shooting with smoke still pouring out of the Red suits' pistol.<em>

"_H-He just shot Jake..." said one of the gang._

"_Well it's old British army technique," said Phil while blowing the smoke off his pistol. "Gun beats spear...well knife in this case. It's a sharp pointy thing so I guess it still applies..." _

"_H-He's dead..." said another gang member._

"_Well, that does usually occur when you shoot someone..." continued the red suit in a calm voice. He then glanced at the rest of the group, a shimmer over his sunglasses. "Now, unless you want to follow his fate, I'd suggest you scarper..."_

_The group looked at the man, then the gun at his side then all nodded in unison before running away. The man sighed before turning around. He looked down at the spike haired kid who was looking at the dead body in front of him in shock. The Kid looked up. He gulped. Then gulped again. He knew what this man represented. Red suits, polite, professional attitude...this man was Collins Crew...and that could be either really good or really bad...and guessing by how the day went so far, he was guessing the latter. But as he looked up at the giant of the man, his glasses slid slightly down his nose and they saw eye to eye. His eyes didn't show what he expected. Concern...and maybe...a little pride..._

_The man pushed his glasses back up and bent down a little causing the boy to flinch. He then held his umbrella out to him. "Here." he said. Hesitantly, the boy grabbed the umbrella. The man then hoisted the kid up on his feet. And then let go of the umbrella. "Keep it," he demanded. "Don't want you to catch a cold in this weather."_

"_T-Thanks..." the boy said. The man looked at his cheek. _

"_Is...that okay." he asked with concern._

_The boy self consciously touched his cheek. "I'll...be fine..."_

_The man nodded and smiled. "Of course you will. You're a real man." He inspected the three unconscious bodies around the boy. "Shame they didn't know that..." The boy gave a genuine smile, probably the first time in weeks. He didn't know why, but this man made him feel comfortable...safe. "So, what did you do to piss them off?" asked the man._

_The kid looked down at the ground. "I took some of their earnings..."_

_The man looked pleasantly surprised. "You took Crypt money on their turf? You got some serious guts there kid." He then looked up at the sky for awhile thinking hard about something. He then smiled and held his hand out. "Phil Richards is the name." The boy hesitantly glanced at the hand before shaking it. The man smiled. "A strong handshake you got there. You can tell a lot of a man by his handshake."_

"_Y-You can?" said the boy now slightly worried._

_Phil nodded. "C'mon, lets get out this bloody rain! I've got a proposition you might be interested in..." He then started to walk off. The boy took one last glance at the bodies scattered around him, shook his head then caught up to him. The man then looked down at the boy. "So, whats your name then?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Apollo shook himself out of the memory. He had to admit, this was exactly like when he had met Phil. Phil had rescued him from thugs just like this. Had killed one of them like this. And from that moment, Apollo had never felt more included, more like he belonged...

Apollo walked over to the teenager, who turned to look at his rescuer. "You all right?"

The other guy nodded, slowly, "Yeah... it's just... I've never seen anyone die before..." The guy wordlessly looked at the thug for moment, then turned back to Apollo.

Apollo smiled, "What's your name?"

The other guy hesitated, then held out his hand, "Samson... Samson Brecheisen. What about you?"

Apollo grinned, "Call me Apollo."

Samson began getting up, "They said you were with the Collins Crew, right?"

Apollo helped him up, "That's... true. Why?"

Samson picked up his intricately designed revolver and spun it fancily back into it's holster, "Well, I'd like to join! I'd like to help take down those other disgusting street gangs! Help make the streets safer! I'll be the best of the best, bro! You'll see!"

Apollo chuckled, "Well you can't just get a suit, you're gonna have to prove yourself, then we might be able to arrange something. But if your mission is to make the streets safe, why not just join the police?"

Samson snorted, "The police? Don't make me laugh. The police are never there when it counts! They're restrained by the law, and they have no power because of that!"

Apollo nodded, "I agree with you. The law is hindering people right now... it was the law that made everything a pyramid. They put themselves on top."

Samson gave Apollo a thumbs up, "Exactly! You're all right, bro! Let me join! We'll take the world by storm!" Samson was literally shaking with excitement.

Apollo put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Earnest! No need to lose your head. We can talk on the way."

Samson turned to him, "On the way to where?"

Apollo grinned, "Home. You can stay with me for the time being."

Samson snorted, "Bro, how do you know I don't have a place to stay?" Apollo looked him up and down, taking in the patched jacket, the holey jeans, and the ragged sneakers. Samson folded his arms in annoyance, "fine, I don't have a place to stay. We'll kick it at your place then..."

Apollo grinned, "Great plan, Earnest."

Samson suddenly looked puzzled, "Why are you calling me that? I told you my name!"

Apollo shrugged, "It suits you. You get pretty excited, and easily too. Things are definitely going to be pretty interesting from now on..."

Earnest rolled his eyes, "I don't think all your wheels are spinning on the same axle, bro. But whatever..." He looked up and realized that Apollo was already leaving. "H-Hey, don't leave me here with all these bodies...hey wait up bro...are you even listening?"

The only response he got was a chuckle from up the street.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple of streets over, a man in a black trench coat walked up to a public pay phone. A sparkle emanated from the large number of quarters that fell into the machine. The man picked up the phone, "It's me... yes, I know... It's not my fault that those idiots weren't up to par. I told you to pick carefully..." The man eyes widened in surprise, "One of them was your bodyguard? Huh. Didn't know old 'Apollo' had it in him." A smirk appeared on his face, "I agree. You know my info is top notch. You know my aims. It's high time that ol' Kurtious dropped off the face of the..." The smirk disappeared, replaced by a light frown, "I know that. Listen Bruno... what?" Shock registered on his face, "_Who_ was with him? That Brecheisen kid? I've heard of his parents, but nothing about their kid. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on it, for the regular fee... Glad to hear it."

The smirk reappeared, "It's always a pleasure doing business with you. If anything goes wrong on your end, call me." The man was about to hang up the phone, but he held it to his ear once more, "Oh, and Bruno, one more thing... don't call me." The man hung up the phone and turned from the booth, disappearing into the night...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph Short Story: Kristoph the Industrious Planner_

_Apollo: "Sir?"  
>Kristoph: "Yes?"<br>Apollo: "Why do you have a book full of diagrams of weapons, body disposals, and bank heists?"  
>Kristoph: "Oh, put that away, Apollo, and make some coffee."<br>Apollo: "Sir, I really want to-"  
>Kristoph turns to Apollo, light shining off his glasses: "Yes, Apollo?"<br>Apollo: *gulp* "Did you want one sugar, or two?" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review. I need the attention. I'm glad people are still reading. It makes me feel good inside.

Wondering why mysterious people always wear trench costs,  
>Kongu123<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-

A glorious chapter full of action. It must at least deserve a review, right? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to stick on my black trench coat...What?

Being Mysterious,  
>Spadework2<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	8. Rhapsody in Blue

Chapter 7: Rhapsody in Blue

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 _(Me)_ and Kongu123 (Me). (Won't those bracket parts be confusing?) _(Don't worry. Not like anybody reads these disclaimers anyway...)_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_There have always been two types of love in my experience._

_The first is a gradual kind of love. A kind of love that evolves over friendship and trust. _

_Then there is the first sight, head over heels, instantaneous kind love. That love where you see someone and say "they're the one." People say that one is a thing of fairy tales and fantasy, make believe and fiction..._

_Frankly, those people are idiots."_

Streets of L.A.  
><span>July 2003<span>

"Damn this hurts!" Earnest complained, rubbing his injured leg.

Apollo sighed unsympathetically, "You shouldn't have jumped that guy, and if you would have waited, you would have seen his friend with the pipe..." He held the said pipe, gripping it and swinging it experimentally. He tossed it next to the two men groaning on the pavement, "Lets get this stuff back to that gas station. I have no interest in keeping it."

Earnest chuckled, "_You_ wouldn't. Say, bro, did you see where that douche kicked my gun?" Apollo gestured to the open sewer in the curb. Earnest squeaked in horror and frantically began looking into the small hole, "Quick, hand me a flashlight!" Apollo handed him the old army revolver that belonged to his partner, and Earnest humorously tried to use it as a flashlight before noticing that it was the object of his search, "You know, you're an asshole, you know that?"

Apollo chuckled, "That's me. I learned from the best, after all. Let's go, you can get your revenge _after_ we're done with the job."

Earnest looked at the two would be robbers, "What're we gonna do about them, bro?"

Apollo shrugged, "Leave them. They've learned their lesson, and I doubt that they are gonna try anything like that on the crew turf ever again."

The two young partners walked out of the alley, and into the streets of L.A, where busy throngs were going about their business. Several people nodded or even downright bowed as Apollo and Earnest walked by. Both responded to anyone they saw, after all, it was rude not to.

A nervous looking shop owner smiled at the two approaching young men, "You got the money back! Wonderful! Here is your part, of course." The man held out a small duffel, that Apollo took without comment, and Earnest handed the larger duffel back to the shop owner, who clutched it possessively, "Thank you." And the man hurried back into his shop, obviously intent on forgetting the entire affair.

Earnest and Apollo exchanged looks. Apollo shrugged, "I guess we should head back."

Apollo turned to head back to the Marionette, but Earnest quickly blocked his way, "Whoa! WHOA! Bro... whoa." Earnest took a moment to straighten his tie, then spread his hands in a gesture of explanation, "Bro, lets face it, we have been working for the last three days without any real break. We need to wind down, get some R&R, you know?"

Apollo's eyebrow shot up, "Earnest, we don't exactly have a normal nine to five job. We're gangsters. We don't really get 'R&R', we get holidays off, and that's pretty much it... and that's if we're lucky. Comes with being the odd job boys, as Phil says."

Earnest smirked, "I bet Phil would be the first to agree with me."

Apollo snorted, "I bet Phil would be the first to give us something to do. You know the crew won't tolerate a bunch of lazy teenagers."

Earnest gestured to his partners pocket, "Then ask for some damn permission, bro! Call the that big, bad, British machine!"

Apollo sighed.  
>'<em>Yep, another fun day with my partner. At least he's one of the most honest men on earth.'<br>_"Fine, I'll call him. And I'm blaming you." Apollo pulled out his cell phone and dialed Phil's number.

The phone rang once before the other line picked up, "What's going on, Apollo?"

Apollo stared up at the sky as he talked, "Just finished a job. Store robbery. It's been taken care of."

It was silent on the other end for a moment, "...Okay. Is that it? You shouldn't call me if it isn't important. You've made it clear that my voice doesn't charm the socks off you."

Apollo sighed, "I'm wondering if you have anything for us to do-"

Earnest quickly yanked the phone from his grasp, "What he meant to say, was that he wanted permission to go have the night off."

Apollo angrily snatched the phone from his partners hand, "Don't listen to him..."

"I think that's a great idea." Apollo stopped talking for a moment, taken aback by what he was hearing. "Yeah, you guys should check out what this town has to offer you!"

Apollo was completely confused, "Wait, we can relax at the Marionette. Why can't we do that?"

Phil chuckled, "Because the Marionette is missing something that is crucial to an enjoyable evening: women."

Earnest, who had been close enough to hear, nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly! That's what I was trying to tell him!"

Apollo shook his head, "Why does it sound like your asking me to go get myself laid?"

Phil chuckled, "The part of me that's your friend wants to say 'because I care.' The part of me that's a gambler wants you to get laid because of certain... business interests."

Apollo was instantly suspicious, "How could you possibly make money off of my sex life?"

A low chuckle came from the other end, "You see, the entire time you've been here, nobody in the crew has seen you with a girl. So, there is a pool going to see whether you are …. y'know...ahem..."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Ahem? What does 'ahem' mean?"

"Well...what I mean is," said Phil slowly "is whether you like to 'visit back alleys'...'bat for the other team'...'like to joust with other men'..."

Apollo's eye twitched violently. "Are you trying to say that you have a bet on me on whether or not I'm gay?"

"That would be it..." responded Phil with a light chuckle.

Apollo's mouth dropped open while Earnest snickered. Apollo glanced at him accusingly, "You knew about this?"

Earnest nodded, "I bet 200 against. I'm sure you're straight, you just haven't found the right girl yet, bro."

Apollo turned his attention back to his mentor, "What did you bet?"

Phil coughed, "Ah... well... I bet 2000 against."

Apollo sighed, "Then you want me to prove I'm not gay so you can make your money?"

Phil coughed again, "I'll give you 25%."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "I want nothing to do with it."

Phil's tone turned pleading, "At least go have a night on the town. Can you do that... for me?"

Apollo sighed, "Fine. But I'm doing this for my own enjoyment, not so I can do some girl and make you two grand, got it?"

He could imagine the dollar signs illuminating Phil's trademark sunglasses, "Understood!" Phil then put on a joking tone. "And anyway, even if you are gay, I'm sure you and Earnest will make a-"

Apollo hung up before he ended the joke. "Smart ass..." he mumbled. Apollo looked at his partner in weary resignation, "Shall we go then?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Sapphire Rose  
><span>Later that evening...<span>

Apollo and Earnest walked into the busy bar. Two bouncers, who could see that they were from the crew, approached nodded respectfully, "Can we help you?"

Earnest nodded, "A table, if you will, bro."

The bouncer looked faintly surprised, and then nodded, "Of course, let me get a server over to ya." The man walked a short distance and bellowed for a server. Moments later, a young mousey looking man walked over and stared at the two guys,

"What do ya need me for? They're obviously teenagers. Throw them ou-" He was cut off by the bouncer grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"They're from the Collins crew. If they want in, let them in, you got it?"

The server looked even more confused. "Whats the Collins Crew?"

The bouncer sighed, and looked apologetically at Apollo and Earnest, "Sorry. He's new to this area, you know? I hope you aren't offended..."

Apollo wasn't really listening, his own internal monologue occupying his thoughts.  
>'<em>Do the guys really have a pool on whether I'm gay or not? I'm sure it's just a joke. It must be.'<em>.

Earnest shrugged, "No worries, just show us in, bro".

The server had a reserved look on his face as he led the two young partners downstairs to the bar. A small table was made for them in one of the corners, nearby the bar. A new server, an Hispanic woman, walked over and smiled, "And what can I get you... uh... 'gentleman' tonight?" The woman was obviously nervous.

Apollo was still thinking, and he absently said, "Long Island Iced Tea, please."

Earnest leaned forward and sighed, "You got any scotch? Just a plain scotch, maybe mixed with some apple juice..."

The server wrote it down as he said it, "All right, I'll be right back."

The woman turned sharply and walked away, and Apollo snapped out of his reverie, "You know, how is this 'meet up with woman' plan going to work? We're too young to be noticed by any of the woman here. And any girls our age will be kicked out before we can meet them..."

Earnest opened his mouth to speak, then stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I hadn't thought of that..."

Apollo sighed, "Why don't we just go back to the Marionette? I'd like to see if I can finally beat Vlad at 'drunken chess'..."

Earnest slammed his fist down on the table, eliciting a few startled looks from other patrons, "No! I refuse to give up before we even get our first drink! I've never even been in a bar except for the Marionette. Not only is the change of color refreshing, but I bet that we can have ourselves an enjoyable evening!"

Apollo looked at him in doubt, "How? There's nothing to do here. I don't feel like drinking and enjoying the natural splendor for a couple hours. If you want to have fun, why don't we go back? That's where our friends, no, our brothers are."

Earnest sighed with resignation, "_Fine_. But I am having my drink before I leave!"

Apollo nodded, "All right. I won't argue on that count, especially if Phil is manning the bar back home..."

The two waited for their drinks, and more people began to arrive. Soon the bar was filled with other patrons, and Earnest seemed more and more hesitant to leave, while Apollo began looking at his watch in annoyance, "Are they aging our drinks from infancy before they give them to us?"

Earnest suddenly spoke up, "Hey, bro, did you notice that stage? Maybe there will be a DJ or something..."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Maybe it will be one of those Gramarye guys. I don't care. I just want a nice drink before we leave..."

Suddenly, the barkeep got up on stage and tapped a microphone, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As I'm sure you all know, I promised to showcase some new talent I hired. The Sapphire Rose proudly presents: Thal Rubyeye!" Applause filled from the patrons as the barkeep put the microphone back on its stand and made his way to the bar.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a bass and piano player materialized on the stage, along with the singer. Her hair had one long braid, and her bright blue dress only helped to turn all the eyes in the bar on her. Her eyes surveyed the room for a moment, before the piano and the bass started. Then, she began to sing,

"_Now you say you're lonely,_

_you cry the whole night through._

_Well you can cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river,_

_I cried a river over you."_

His watch was forgotten. So was the Long Island Iced Tea. Even the comment Earnest made about her was lost on him, his attention was focused only on that girl. Only on that voice...

"_Now you say you're sorry,_

_For being so untrue._

_Well you can cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river,_

_I cried a river over you."_

His breath was held. He dared not breath, for the fear that her voice might be lost to him in its sound. The only thought that was going through his head was the voice. That beautiful voice...

"_You drove me, nearly drove me,_

_Out of me head;_

_While you never shed a tear."_

On the edge of his awareness, he could tell that Earnest was attempting to get his attention, and he even noticed that his drink had arrived. He couldn't drink, the sound would drown out the voice...

"_Remember, I remember,_

_All that you said;_

_Told me love was too plebeian,_

_Told me your were through with me."_

His mind began to process the lyrics of the song, and he could not comprehend the this actually happening to that girl. How could anyone say no to that voice?

"_And now you say you love me,_

_Well, just to prove you do,_

_Come on and cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river,_

_I cried a river over you..."_

The voice stopped, and Apollo's alertness reestablished itself with the applause, which he then joined in. He continued to clap until he noticed his partner, who was grinning at him knowingly. Apollo frowned, "You want to say something?"

Earnest chuckled, "I got nothin' to say, bro. Nothin' at all..." Apollo eyed him suspiciously and took a sip of his drink, which he immediately spit back into the cup into disgust, "God, this guy is worse than Phil at making drinks..." Earnest continued smiling at him, and Apollo narrowed his eyes, "_What_?"

Earnest began openly laughing, "Bro, you should have seen the look on your face! You staring at that girl so hard I could have stole your suit, your wallet, and dumped your drink on your head and you wouldn't have noticed!" His voice broke off into more laughter as a flush crept up Apollo's neck.

The server came by again, "Everything all right over here?"

Apollo glanced at the stage, then at the server, then held out a twenty, "The girl that just sang, tell her good show and compliments from our table."

The server took the money hesitantly, "All right."

The woman walked away, while Earnest calmed down and wiped his eyes, "Aw man, this was a great idea. That made my week, right there bro..." Apollo rolled his eyes, and slumped in his chair.

Earnest got up, "Come on bro, maybe you'll see her again, but I don't think she will come out again tonight..."

Apollo wordlessly got up and followed his partner out of the bar, and as soon as they got out, Earnest turned to his friend, "Hey, I just remembered I gotta get something. I'll meet back up at the place, okay bro?"

Apollo nodded, and watched as his friend started down the street. Apollo snorted.  
>'<em>The bastards probably going to try to collect his bet. Hmph.<em>'

Apollo began walking toward his apartment, and turned his thoughts back to the heavenly voice that filled his ears only minutes before.  
>'<em>I have never heard a voice like that in my life, and that dress was just as distracting.'<em>  
>His only regret was that he hadn't caught her name. He doubted it was 'Thal Rubyeye', which sounded more fake than Vlad proclaiming he didn't like vodka. At that moment, the heavens opened and it started to rain gently. Apollo sighed.<br>_'Earnest is right. There will be another opportunity to see her. If only I could hear her voice one more time...'_

"Let go of me!" someone shouted in the distance.

Apollo smiled.  
><em>'Yep that was what the voice sounded like...' <em>Apollo then paused. _'Nearly exactly how her voice sounded like...' _His eyes shot open and widened as something dawned on him. _'….oh crap...'  
><em>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thal immediately kicked her attacker away after shouting out. He stumbled back and then regained his balance. Behind him were four other men."Who the hell are you punks?" seethed Thal angrily and silently cursing herself for using a back alley as a short-cut.

The man brushed his black turtleneck sweater and placed his hands behind his back. He calmly observed the young lass in front of him. "Our names are not important. We just need you to come with us."

Thal folded her arms defiantly and smiled at the men. "I'm sorry. I was taught at a young age not to go out with strangers."

The man smirked. "Funny that you didn't listen to any other of your fathers lessons..."

Thal jolted backwards in shock as the full consequences of his statement hit her. "N-No...you don't mean..."

"Yes," said the man as he looked up into the nights sky. "your father has put quite a large bounty on you for your return." He then chuckled "And who says blood is thicker then water?" Thal clenched her fists, seething in anger. The man looked back down at her. "Now, as far as I see it, this can go two ways," he held out his hand. "you can come with me, and be returned without so much as a hair touched on your pretty little head _or _you can resist and then I can't guarantee your safety. Your choice."

Thal took several deep breaths, nails digging into her palms.  
><em>'So...it has come to this. Father, is there no boundaries you won't cross?' <em>She looked up and glared at the turtleneck man. _'No... I will not let you take my freedom!'_

"So...have you made a choice?" asked the man.

Thal looked up. Her sea blue eyes burning with hatred for the man that would dare to try and restrict her freedom and smother her. "Go to hell..." she said quietly.

The man sighed, let his hand drop and shook his head. "Well, they can't say I wasn't being reasonable." he raised his hand and clicked his fingers. "Capture the package. Intact preferably..."

The four men behind him nodded and started to run towards her. The big lug in front of the other three pulled his fist back, hoping to knock her out in a single punch. Thal just stood rooted to the ground, waiting for the inevitable attack. The lug lunged forward with his punch missing Thal's face who simply moved her head to avoid it...and hitting something more solid and wooden. The thug held his hand after it cracked and then looked up at the thing. He and his friends mouths fell open as they looked up at a giant wooden puppet...with a top hat on.

"_So...a wise guy huh?" _said the puppet.

The thug blinked in confusion, the pain in his hand partly forgotten. "What the F-" Before he could finish, a solid wooden fist crashed into his face, knocking him down for the count. Thal smiled, and pirouetted in between the other three thugs while making sure that Mr Hat backhanded one of the thugs while right hooking the other, knocking them out too. Thal looked at the last shocked thug straight in the eye before kicking him in the center of the face herself.

Thal gave a dramatic bow then looked the four bodies scattered around her. "Well Mr Hat, I think they're done." She then made Mr Hat do an enthusiastic nod which made her giggle.

"Very impressive," said a cold voice behind her that froze her solid. "but I think you may have made a miscalculation..."

Thal span around 180 to meet the voice but only received a boot to the stomach for her trouble. She crashed into the wall behind and her vision became very distorted and blurry. She made out a figure standing over her holding a machete to her neck. "I should have known you would've had a trick up your sleeve. I guess I underestimated you." said the voice. "However, I believe this is check-mate."

Thal's last bit of hope was almost snuffed out. She would have cried if she could. But then a calm, voice emerged next to the man threatening her. "Actually, it's more like check." There was a click of a gun being cocked. "Now it's check-mate."

Thal tried to refocus her vision. She could make out the sweating face of her attacker. She then looked right. She saw a silenced pistol being pointed at his head. She continued following the arm that held the gun until she reached a body. The other man was in a red suit. She couldn't make out his face, but could distinguish his scar on his left cheek and his odd hairstyle. Turtleneck man gulped. "What business do you have with this girl?"

The red suit let a small grin appear on his face. "That is none of your concern. Now step away from the girl...carefully." Turtleneck nodded and complied. The red suit kept his gun on him and pointed at the machete with his other hand. "Drop the blade." Turtleneck did so, creating a clang on the ground.

The turtleneck wearing man looked the red suit up and down. "I see...you're one of _them." _The man in red did nothing but kept his gun on him. "You must understand, it was only business..."

"Maybe so, but not here, not in our territory." interrupted the red suit.

The turtleneck shrugged. "I'll guess I have to let this one go..."

The man in red lowered his gun and nodded. "You can leave...but don't let me catch you again."

The pair stared at each other in silence for what seemed like ages. "Very well." The turtleneck gave a dramatic bow and proceeded to leave the alley. The red suit sighed and tucked his gun away. He walked towards Thal.

Thal started to panic.  
><em>'There's an armed man here and there's a bounty for my return. This can't be good.'<em>

"Hey...you okay?" said the calm voice interrupting her thoughts. Thal quickly tried to shake away her drowsiness and shoot up quickly. However, in her current condition she nearly slipped over back onto the floor. A firm hand caught her. "Woah! Easy there, you took quite the blow..." She was then gently eased back against the wall.

Thal blinked several times. "I-I'm fine. I don't need any help. I'm completely-" She then nearly fell over again.

The man above her chuckled. "You got attacked by five men, slammed against a wall and had a knife held to your throat and you're okay? I doubt it." Thal sighed. He had a point, albeit an annoying one. She wanted to leave here as quickly as possible and never return to this neighborhood again. And she still didn't fully trust this man that helped her yet either. She tried to place her feet underneath herself again. The red suited man shook his head. "Look, if you insist on getting up, at least let me help you."

Thal glared at the hand then looked up as her vision finally cleared. "Look, I don't need your-" And that was when their eyes met for the first time in a dark and grimy back alley, light rain falling upon them and unconscious goons littering the floor. His eyes were a chocolate brown swirl of calmness, hardened by tough experiences and pain with a hint of nervousness and anxiety buried within them. She missed none of it. She perceived all. And it was then, for the first time in her life, when she genuinely felt her heart skip a beat. They stared at each other like this for what seemed like an eternity.

"Er...is there something wrong?" said Apollo eventually breaking the silence.

Thal responded with a bright smile. "No...nothing wrong at all." She grabbed his outstretched hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Earnest shielded the end of his cigarette from the rain as he lit it. He then shook the match out and threw it away. He inhaled deeply and looked up at apartment blocks in front of him. If the information he received was reliable, he would be there. And if he had anything to say about it, he would die there...

He sighed and reached for his revolver in his red jacket. He pulled it out and examined it for what seemed like the thousandth time in his life. It was almost ten years ago now...ten years from when he came home from school to find himself an orphan. Ten years from when he found his father clutching onto this very gun in his stiffened hand and ten years from when he swore he would kill his parents murderers with it.  
>Earnest smirked. It was almost funny that he never knew what this gun was called until Cowboy told him it was a Single Action Army. He was even more surprised when he heard how much Cowboy was willing to pay for it, but not as surprised as Cowboy when he told him he wouldn't part with it, and for good reason too. This was the gun Earnest learned to shoot with it, mainly by imitating the western films he saw on TV and firing at tin cans in back alleys. And anyway this gun still had a job to do...<p>

Earnest spun the gun his hand and holstered it. He then spat the butt of his cigarette out. He looked back at the building in front him with annoyance.  
><em>'Okay Samson, How we gonna do this? Can't go in guns blazing. Want to have a chance to get out...'<br>_Earnest stared at the building for a few more minutes, almost willing for something to happen. Just then, a laundry truck appeared around the corner and stopped outside the doors of the ground floor of the apartments. Earnest allowed a smirk to appear on his face.  
><em>'Bingo!'<em>

Earnest crossed the street briskly. He decided not to run to avoid gaining unnecessary attention. He was quite near the laundry vehicle when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of three men playing with dice on the ground wearing cheap black suits.

"So, did ya get lucky the other night?" said one.

"Pfft!" responded the other with disdain. "That frigid bitch didn't want to do anything fun..."

Earnest didn't have to listen any further to know who they were.  
><em>'Fuck man! Cadaverini's? You have got to be shitting me!'<br>_Earnest knew that in his bright red suit he wouldn't exactly blend into the surrounding area. He did the only thing that came to mind. He rammed his hands into his pockets, looked at the floor and made his way to the truck avoiding any eye contact with the group. As he was maneuvering across the street avoiding the lights, a more worrying thought went through his mind.  
><em>'Why the hell are there Cadaverini's here?' <em> Earnest's mind blitzed through the possibilities, but one made him turn cold all over. _'Do they have something to do with him?'  
><em>Earnest's fists clenched within his suit pockets and he gritted his teeth. Earnest always hated the Cadaverini's. In his mind, they're all two bit, dishonorable, murderous wise guys that would sell there own mother it made them a cent. And every encounter he's had with them hasn't changed his opinion. And if they were involved, Earnest wouldn't mind taking them down a peg or three.

Earnest followed the slow moving van until he was out of potential sight of the Cadaverini's and within the service entrance of the apartments. He watched and waited until, the two workers got out of the truck. Earnest confidently bounced towards them. One of the workers caught sight of him.  
>"Hey!"<p>

Earnest smiled brightly while continuing to walk up to them. "What's up bro?"

The workers gave him an annoyed stare. "This is an employee entrance. Get out of here!"

Earnest continued to close the distance. "Woah! Chill out dude. I'm the owner of this building."

The other worker smirked in disbelief. "Get the fuck out of here. The owner is not a teenage wigger."

Earnest stopped right in front the two and reached into his jacket. "Of course I am! Look I got my I.D right here."

The two workers leaned forward to see what he was doing. Earnest smirked as he sensed an opportunity. In a swift movement, he whipped his gun out of his jacket smacking one of the workers in side of the face with it, knocking him into the air. The other worker's eyes shot open in disbelief. "Jesus fu-" Earnest clubbed the other worker with the handle of his gun before he could say anything else further. Both of the workers were unconscious before they hit the floor.  
>Earnest looked at the pair spinning his revolver back into his jacket. He then searched the pair, taking the service lift key and a couple of wads of Dollar bills. "Nice doing business with you guys." said Earnest with a smile as he threw and caught the keys in one of his hands. He then made his way to the elevator, unlocked it and pushed a button.<br>_'4__th__ floor. Penthouse suites and 1__st__ degree murder...'  
><em>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tanned man with long black hair was utterly and completely relaxed. Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _filled the room as he sat reclined in his chair wearing nothing more than a dressing gown and some warm slippers, swirling his Grape Juice in his hand. The evening was close to heavenly. However, heaven's bliss only exists for short periods on Earth, and this man was going to learn that the hard way...

The tanned man's eyes were slowly closing when he heard a sharp crack come from his hallway near the front door. The man's eyes shot open immediately and he groaned.  
><em>'If those idiots have distracted me again, I'll swear to god I'll gut them where they stand!'<br>_The man rested his glass of Grape Juice on a nearside table, stood, stretched and made his way to his front door. The man should have been more careful. In the deepest, darkest corner of his mind something was telling him that something was wrong. Any other day, he would've listened to his instincts. However, today was an especially relaxing day and he was in the safety of his apartment. The warnings went unheeded. The first time he noticed something was wrong when he saw the lock of his door...well...the remains of the lock of his door. His face first registered confusion. Then a bead of sweat ran down his head as he realized what could be happening.  
><em>'Oh shit...'<br>_He spun round to retreat back into the depths of his apartment to only be met with the barrel of a gun pointed straight at his forehead.

"Where you goin bro?" asked Earnest.

The man cursed at himself and the situation he had gotten himself into.  
><em>'Darn! How could have I gotten ambushed so easily? I acted like an amateur.'<br>_The man shook aside his thoughts and put on a calm demeanor. "Well I was going to return to my lounge until you prevented me."

Earnest produced a sly smirk. "Don't worry, we'll be heading back there." He then motioned with his gun. "Hands in the air and move. No funny business now..."

The man nodded and did what he was told. He didn't know how much of a threat this red suited man was or how he should react to him. He decided that he would play along with his game. For now.

The pair reached the lounge and the man sat back down in his comfy chair. The two stared at each other intensely for a short while before the man cleared his throat. "So...what do I owe the pleasure?"

Earnest gave him a disgusted look and tightened his grip on his gun. "Unfinished business..." was all he said.

"Really now?" responded the man with a confused look. He then stroked his chin. "That's odd...I don't remember you at all..." The man's eyes then glistened over. "However...for some reason you do look familiar. But I can't place you..."

Earnest shook in barely controlled anger. "You piece of shit. You don't even remember the people you killed."

The man looked oddly bemused for a second. "Ha." Was all he said before picking up the glass of Grape Juice from the table. He then swirled it around and produced a toothy grin. "Like you're any different..."

"Don't even _try _and compare me to you!" he spat angrily. "We are nothing alike! You know nothing about me!"

The man allowed himself a chuckle. "Oh I think I know enough..."

Earnest was taken aback. "W-What...how?"

The man took a sip from his glass before laying his cold eyes back onto Earnest. "Just through simple observation really. For example, judging by what you are wearing I can tell that you are from the Collins Crew, correct?" The man took pleasure in the obvious discomfort of Earnest at that second. The man then leant forward. "I thought so. Which begs me to ask the obvious question, is this a sanctioned hit or...something more …..personal?"  
>The man let the question hang in the air as he took another sip from his drink. "Now judging by what you told me and your obvious dislike towards me, I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest that this is personal. Other evidence that back up this point is the weapon that you carry, which isn't silenced, and the method you used to break in which show this was completely unprepared. Correct?"<p>

Earnest stared at him, boring holes into the forehead that he so desperately wanted to shoot. "Hmph! You think you're so clever...but I also know some things about you...Mr Josef Armando."

Josef raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Really now?"

Earnest nodded. "Ten years I spent hunting you down like the dog you are. You are an assassin. A man that does hit's for mobs and the rich. You kill anyone or anything for a paycheck." Earnest spat on the ground. "You disgust me."

Josef just chuckled. "10 years. My, my, that is a long time." His eyes then narrowed. "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

Earnest didn't move a muscle as he spoke. "Samson. Samson Brecheisen."

"Brecheisen!" responded Josef in genuine surprise. "Well, that's a name I haven't heard in awhile...Tell me, were you their-"

"I was their son." Interrupted Earnest.

"I see..." said Josef quietly.

Silence. Nothing but dead silence for what seemed like an age. Earnest had to ask..."Why did you kill them?"

Josef raised his eyes and met the young man's. He leaned back into his chair. "For the money."

Earnest had to use almost all of his self control not to blow him away right then and there. "You...You separated me from my parents...left me alone in the world for _profit?_" asked Earnest his voice laced with poison.

Josef nodded then gave the boy a serious look. "You parents weren't exactly the straight laced folks you thought they were. They were barons.."

"What?" asked Earnest in almost a whisper. Josef smiled.

"Drug dealers."  
>"You lie! I would've known."<p>

Josef slammed the armrest of his chair in anger. "How would you have known? You were barely a kid!" he shouted causing Earnest to jump back a little.

Earnest stood quietly deep in thought before asking the next obvious question. "Who set you up to do it?"

Josef sat back and folded his arms. "My current employers of course...Bruto and Bruno Cadaverini."

Earnest snorted. "Of course it would be them..."

Josef allowed a small smile to appear. "Your parents had quite the price on their heads. And I had a kid to send through Law school." Earnest frowned. Josef just shook his head. "Come on, don't give me that look. You're a gangster. We are practically the same..."

"We are nothin' alike," interrupted Earnest. "you kill anyone for any price without regard for the consequences."

Josef snorted. "And you don't? I wonder... how many of your actions have left a kid without their father? I wonder how many lives you've destroyed? And all of it for money."

Earnest's gun started shaking. "The Collin's Crew is not just about money. We are brothers that protect the people and fight for..."

"What? Honor? Fairness? Integrity?" Josef started openly laughing. "You kid's do make me laugh. Money, power, corruption...that is the only thing that runs this city. You and the Collins Crew are just a small cog in a large money printing machine. A cog that can be removed and replaced at any time. Darkness will swallow you if you continue to follow this path you have chosen."

Earnest's hand that was holding his gun shook violently. His gun then lowered and his face was covered by the darkness. "N-No."

Josef smiled and his hand went down the side of his chair reaching for his concealed pistol.  
><em>'Yes. Nearly there.'<em>  
>As he was doing this, he outstretched his other hand to Earnest. "You know this to be true. Come. Join me. We could become an unstoppable force."<p>

Earnest just started laughing causing Josef to have a confused expression. "Yes...greed, corruption and darkness may cover this city..." Josef had just reached his gun while Earnest tightened his grip around his. "but me and my brothers..." Earnest eyes shot up with a smile plastered on his face "will be the light that shines through for the people."

He pulled the trigger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Snake eyes biatch, you lose!" said a grinning Cadaverini in the alley after the last roll. Another one growled in annoyance and threw the dice into the darkness in anger.

"Shit man! That was my last fifty you took from me." said the losing Cadaverini. He then sighed. "My wife's going to kill me." His friends sniggered after that statement.

"Hey, it could be worse," said another. "remember that night in Vegas?"

The loser face-palmed and shook his head. "Oh hell no. Every night I have recurring nightmares about that silly string..."

At that moment a loud bang filled the air. The three stiffened then looked into the air. "The hell was that?" asked one.

"Dunno...Chinese New Year?" said the other shrugging.

"You idiot. It's July!"  
>"Then could it have been..."<p>

Five more bangs filled the air, with sharp, bright lights emerging from a room in the top floor. A woman could be heard screaming in terror from across the street. One of the Cadaverinis gulped.

"Erm...wasn't the dude we were supposed to protect in..."

"That apartment? Yes." finished another. Silence followed for a few seconds as a sudden realization dawned on them.

"You don't think he's...y'know." said one nervously.

"If he is...we're fucked." He turned to the other two. "Right...here's the plan..."

Before he could say anything further, someone kicked the side door open. The three Cadavereini's jumped at the loud noise and spun to face it. They saw a man in a blood splattered red suit with a confused look on his face. The man scratched the top of his head. "Great. I forgot about you guys..." said Earnest in annoyance. Earnest sighed and shook his head. "Fuck it. Can't be bothered to mess around." and with that he raised his revolver at the three dumbfounded men and pulled the trigger...to only hear a click of an empty barrel. Earnest eye's widened. He pulled the trigger four more times. Nothing.  
><em>'This...could be bad.' <em>Later on, in hindsight, Earnest would admit that firing his remaining shots into a dead corpse in anger wasn't the smartest move.

He looked up at the men to see their once fear filled faces replaced with cocky smiles. One of the them picked up a metal pipe from the floor. Earnest sweat dropped. "Christ. Not another pole..." He then shook his head and spun his revolver back into his pocket.  
><em>'Okay Samson. Fight three dudes, escape from a crime scene and make it back to the 'Marionette' before the heat arrives...'<br>_Earnest allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. He then slid back into a comfortable fighting stance. "So...you guys wanna play?" Earnest then dared them to come closer with his hand. "Well...COME AT ME, BRO!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo didn't understand. Why was this girl making him feel this way? All he was doing was holding her hand helping her get back onto her feet, yet his heart was pounding like he was in the middle of a firefight.  
><em>'She's beautiful, she sings like an angel, she can handle herself in a fight and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since I left that bar. Apollo...do...you have a crush on this girl? C-Could it even be love?'<br>_Apollo silenced the troubling thoughts in his head. Love. What a ridiculous concept he thought. To call Apollo a cynic in this department would be an understatement. He had never felt loved in his childhood or his early teenage years, and never felt the need to love someone back. Hell, he had trouble making friends let alone any sort girlfriends, which lead to his overprotective and fierce loyalty to any friends he made later on in life. Apollo shook his head gently. It was just a small crush. He would get over it eventually. However, it didn't mean he wasn't curious about the person he had saved...  
>Apollo gently steadied the young woman in front of him. "Thank you..." she mumbled.<p>

Apollo nodded. "No problem. Can you stand okay?"

Thal nodded. "I'm fine now..." she then walked to one of the unconscious goons and gave him a sharp boot in the gut which caused him to groan. "Well, I will be once I get away from these idiots..."  
>Apollo couldn't help but smirk. <em><br>'Well, she's certainly_ _lively.'_  
>She sighed then turned around to a bemused Apollo. She frowned. "What are you smiling about?"<p>

Apollo shrugged. "You're not exactly what I expected..."

"A-Ha!" said Thal as she thought she cornered him and leaned right into his face. "So you _are _here to take me back."

Apollo looked confused. "Back? Back where?"

Thal froze. The reaction that she expected from her bracelets never occurred. "She stepped back and her face flushed red.  
><em>'Whoops.'<br>_"Er...nothing." she said rather pathetically. "H-How do you know about me?"

It was Apollo's turn to look embarrassed now. "I-I saw you on stage."

"You did?" she said genuinely surprised.  
><em>'Then, the money I received... and I thought he was here to...'<br>_Thal shuddered. Apollo noticed scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry. It's probably just shock. You'll get over it."

Thal nodded. "Yes...shock...that's what it is..."

Apollo then looked down at the unconscious bodies. "Then again, not as shocked as those guys."

Thal couldn't help but share a smile. "Well, as you can see this girl can defend herself."  
>"Well, that's not exactly true..."<br>"Huh, what do you mean?"  
>"Well, I think your partner done more damage to them than you.."<p>

Thalassa looked confused.  
><em>'My partner? Who the hell...'<br>_She then looked behind her and realized what he was on about. "Mr Hat?"

"Mr Hat?" said Apollo with a broad smile. "Is that what that tatty bit of wood is called?"

Thal put on a fake frown. "What do you mean tatty?" She then manipulated Mr Hat.  
><em>"Yeah. I'm much better looking then you bozo."<em>

Apollo couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Thal couldn't help but feel pride at his reaction. She always felt that her creation was as great as she thought it was. The entertainer part of her personality enjoyed his laugh. But there was something deeper.  
><em>'He has a lovely smile.' <em>Her eye suddenly twitched. _'Where did that come from?'_

Apollo had recovered from his laughing fit. "What's it designed for."

"He's..." Thal was careful with what she said. "An old entertainment piece." She then folded Mr Hat away. She then looked back down at the thugs. "Thank you...for saving me. If you didn't come, they would of-" she shuddered at the thought.

She suddenly felt a red coat over her shoulders. "Here. You must be cold in the rain just in that blue dress.

She turned and faced him again. "What about you?"

Apollo shrugged. "I'll be fine. I always am." He then put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the young lady. "But I would like to know your name..."

Thal looked up a the tanned man.  
><em>'I can trust him, right? He saved my life. He should know my name.'<br>_"My name is Thalassa...Thalassa Smith."  
><em>'Well maybe not my full name...'<em>

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Smith?" he said not sparing any sarcasm. Thalassa just glared at him. Apollo smiled back. "Well, I guess we're not on full name terms exactly, so I'll let you off."

"Your damn right we're not!" she responded. "I did just get attacked by some random guys after all."

Apollo nodded. "I guess that would leave me wary too..."

"So what's your name?"

"Wha?" The question came as a shock to Apollo for some reason, even though he should of expected it.

"Your name. I told you mine..." said Thalassa crossing her arms.

Apollo stayed silent as he contemplated his answer. "My name is Apollo." he said eventually.  
><strong>*Ba-Bump*<br>**Thalassa rolled her eyes as the bracelets on her arms tightened. "Come on. At least I told you my real first name." Apollo was slightly surprised that he was rumbled that quickly. Thalassa looked Apollo in the eyes. "You can trust me..."

For the briefest of seconds, Apollo was going to object and put up the strongest fight to protect his identity. After all, he'd been known as 'Apollo' for so long now that he adopted it as his own. He bonded with the name and was shaped into the man he is today with it. However, the minute he looked into the deep blue eyes of the woman looking pleadingly into his, he folded like a deck of cards.  
>Apollo sighed. "My name...is Damion..."<p>

"Damion?" Thalassa repeated. Apollo nodded. "It suits you..."

Apollo shook his head. "Please...call me Apollo..."

"As you wish..." said Thalassa. She was worried that she might have caused offense to the man, but she had to ask the next question. "You're...Collin's Crew, aren't you?"

Apollo nodded "How'd you guess?"

Thalassa smiled brightly "Red suits, gun's and a gang member called Apollo. Doesn't take a genius."

Apollo shot back and gave her a questioning look. "I'm that well known?" he asked a bit worriedly.

Thalassa nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. 'Apollo; the spiky haired man from the Collin's Crew that can do any job.' Right?"

Apollo was dumbfounded. He never knew he was that famous. "Er...yeah, I guess."

Thalassa then gathered the courage to ask the outrageous idea she had in her head. "Can I ask something?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Go on?"

Thalassa twirled her foot into the ground. "Well I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Urged Apollo slightly worried where this was going.

"Can I be an entertainer at the 'Marionette'?" before Apollo could open his mouth and respond, Thalassa continued speaking. "I'll take any pay and I'm strong and have many talents and can even mix drinks." She clasped her hands together and bowed. "Please, please, please. I need the work..."

Apollo looked down at the begging girl in front of him. He stroked his chin. "I don't know Thal. They usually don't let many people in the 'Marionette'."

"I-I see..." said Thalassa dejectedly.

Apollo smiled. "However, I'll have a talk with them. I can't promise anything but I'm sure my recommendations can mean something..."

Thalassa looked up with a bright smile and brighter eyes. "You serious?"

"Deadly." said Apollo. Thalassa then jumped and grasped Apollo in a tight hug around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted rapidly.

Apollo didn't react to the contact at first. He was never used to this kind of intimacy. When he was young, he fended for himself. The minute he was in Collin's Crew, people bowed, crossed the street to avoid him or shot and fought him. Yet this young singer he met in a bar didn't care what he was. She just hugged him like a normal person because he offered her a normal favor. He felt a strange surge of happiness. Embraced in the tight hug, Apollo smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The walk back to the 'Marionette' in the rain was a quiet one. Both of these people chose awkward silence while trying to sort out the confusing thoughts they had about each other in their head then attempt conversation and try and risk looking stupid. The walk in itself took less than ten minutes and Apollo couldn't help but feel slightly elated when he saw the old place. This bar had become more his home then the apartment that he was given. They paused when they reached the outside of the building.

Apollo took a deep breath and turned to the excitable girl. "Stay here." he ordered.

Thalassa arched her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked slightly defiantly.

Apollo scratched his head. "Because only Crew are allowed in. And it was made quite clear on my first day that if I let anyone else in they would shave me bald." Apollo smirked at the annoyed look on Thalassa's face. "I'll be a couple of seconds, I swear." He then walked in.

Thalassa folded her arms. "I'll just wait outside then in the rain, then." she said a little irate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Moe Miney looked at his dwindling chess pieces with an intense stare.

"Just make your move Carrot Top. You've lost." said Jerimiah.

Moe gave Jerry an evil stare. "Shut up. This move could make or break the game..." Moe lifted his bishop and slid it across the board. "There. I'd like to see you get out of this one Vlad." He looked up and saw Vlad passed out in his chair. Moe's eye twitched. "Hey! Your turn you big drunk fuck!" he said while kicking the said man in the shin under the table.

Vlad regained some form of consciousness. He sat up, took a swig of vodka from a nearby bottle and looked at the board. Within three seconds, he moved his queen. "Check-Mate, брата. You owe me 100 bucks." he said to the shocked Moe.

Moe tugged his tie in disbelief. "No fucking way. How could I lose to a drunk like you?" The others round the table laughed as he threw the wad of cash at Vlad. "Here. Invest it into a new liver."

Phil watched the action from the bar at a distance while Kurtious sat near him. "Hah. Moe should know better than to take on Vlad at any game when he is smashed out his mind." said Phil with a grin. Kurtious started to hack and cough after he said it. Phil gave him a concerned look. "Kurt," he said in a rare occasion of informality to his boss. "you okay?"

Kurtious banged his chest with his fist and smirked. "Fine Phil. Just a chesty cough. It'll go."

"Whatever you say boss..." said Phil unconvincingly. His eyes lit up when he saw a familiar figure enter the building though. "Polly pockets back." he said with a smirk. Kurtious spun round on his stall. Apollo seemed different somehow. Firstly he wasn't wearing his jacket. Secondly he wasn't with Earnest. Thirdly he seemed a bit agitated. "Well, maybe he did have a good night after all..." said Phil causing Kurtious to smile.

Apollo spotted Kurtious at the bar. His eyes lit up and he made a straight beeline for him. He bowed slightly when he got closer. "Mr Collins sir."

Kurtious nodded. "Apollo my boy. Where is your good friend Earnest?"

Apollo's head shot up and he scanned the bar. "He's not back?" His head fell slightly again. "He said he'd be back after taking care of some business..."

"I'm sure he's fine." responded Kurtious while waving his hand. "He's a tough kid with nerves of steel. He can handle himself. After all, you gave him a full recommendation when he joined."

Apollo nodded in agreement. "Yes sir."

"Now was there something you wanted to ask?" asked Kurtious while rolling his cane in his hands.

Apollo looked up at his boss. "I found another person seeking employment."

Kurtious smiled. "Again? I hope you're not making a habit of taking people off the street..."

Apollo scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not like last time sir. This one wants to be an entertainer for the bar..."

Phil couldn't help but barge in at this point. "Oh really? What's this entertainer like?"

Apollo put a finger to his chin. "How can I describe her?"

Phil and Kurtious both blinked simultaneously. "Her?"

"W-Well yes...her." stammered Apollo. "She's also..."

"About your age..." said Phil.  
>"Light brown hair..." said Kurtious.<br>"A bit shorter than you..."  
>"Blue eyes..."<br>"Wears bracelets..."  
>"And a blue dress?"<p>

Apollo blinked in confusion. "Well...yeah but how could you possibly know-" he froze when it hit him like a freight train. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Phil and Kurtious both gave toothy smiles. Apollo slowly moved his head over his right shoulder.

"Hi." said Thalassa waving with the fingers of her right hand wearing a cheery smile.

Apollo's eye twitched violently. Everyone at the bar was staring in the direction of him and the new arrival.  
><em>'I'm dead.'<br>_"What are you doing in here? I told you to wait outside." asked Apollo his voice struggling to remain composed.

Thalassa shrugged. "I'd thought I'd come and meet the bosses myself instead of freezing myself to death in the rain." She then bowed dramatically to Kurtious. "Thalassa Rubyeye, entertainer and singer extraordinaire, at your service." She then winked. "But you can call me Thal."

Apollo's face fell further.  
><em>'I am so dead.'<em>

Kurtious covered his mouth with his hand. "An entertainer huh?" he said with slight amusement. "But before we get onto that, how did you get into this bar?"

Thal crossed her arms. "With the Red Jacket, it was relevantly easy. I just said I was here to meet Damion."

Apollo face-palmed at the answer, but to his surprise, instead of the angry reaction he was expecting, he heard Phil and Kurtious break into laughter.

After they calmed down, Kurtious wiped away a tear. "You fooled my guards and broke in here to meet me. This girl certainly has passion."

Phil however had another line of questioning. "You know Apollo's real name. How?"

Thal tapped her chin. "He told me after he saved me..."

Phil shot a grin at an embarrassed Apollo. "Really now? After he saved you? How nice of him."

Thal looked confused. "Whatever. So, do I have the job?"

Kurtious cleared his throat. "Maybe. But you do know what we are, right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then you need to know how to defend yourself if the situation requires it." Kurtious pulled out a pistol from his jacket. "Prove to me that you can shoot, and I may consider it."

Thalassa took the gun gingerly from Kurtious' hand. She held it like a bomb for a second. Her eyes then lit up and Apollo swore he was the only one that saw it in that brief second. That glint of excitement. That thrill of danger. She then spun the gun in her hand and smiled while aiming in a random direction causing various members to duck.

"Thal, what are you-" said Apollo. But it was too late. She fired the pistol. The round ricocheted off a wooden beam, off a table, off a light fixture before hitting it's target. A bottle held by the half conscious Vlad. The bottle burst into shards of glass. Vlad shot up immediately and started shouting "The Americans are invading, The Americans are invading" before slipping and hitting the floor, returning to unconsciousness.  
>The bar fell into stunned silence as Thal turned around and placed the gun on the table. Phil looked at her in shock. "Holy shit..." was all he could say.<p>

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Kurtious.

"Here and there..." responded Thal with a smirk. She then turned and faced a still shocked Apollo. They looked at each other and smiled. It was then that Apollo truly, deeply, unbelievably first felt it.  
>Love.<br>Phil shook himself out of shock. "I guess she's got the job..." he said as Vlad slowly started coming round mumbling something in his native tongue. Phil looked at the new sister and his brother in front of him and smirked. Kurtious also had a knowing smirk on his face as he looked at the pair. Just then, a bruised and battered Earnest walked in.

Everyone turned and faced him. "What the hell Earnest?" said Apollo in concern.

He shrugged while spitting out some bloody phlegm. "Fell down some stairs bro." he then noticed the new arrival. A cheeky grin cracked across his damaged face. "Okay, what I miss?"

Phil breathed into one of the glasses he was polishing. "Nothing much. Just you and I can collect on our bet, Earnest." he said completely naturally and deadpan which caused Apollo to nearly to fall over.

However, there were a few unhappy with the results. "Damn," said Cowboy "I swore he was a queer..."

Moe, Jerry and Romeo nodded in agreement.

Braggart sat in the dark corner of the bar watching the events unfurl with varying interest. "Thalassa?" he murmured to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?" He downed his drink and pulled out his cell. He had some info to gather...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"...and then he walked away. He was a beast, sir. A beast!" The man started shivering again, and Gumshoe growled, "I don't care about how many men he killed, what did he look like?"

The man cringed, "I told you already, he was wearing a red suit!"

Gumshoe stamped his foot in anger, "And that's all you're saying pal! Was he white? Did he have a beard? Was he even a guy?" Gumshoe grabbed the man by the collar, and hoisted him into the air, "What the hell did he look like!"

The man was babbling incoherently now, and Gumshoe wanted to roar with frustration. He was about to throw the poor man halfway across the block when he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "Gummy Gummy Gummy... what have I told you about that temper of yours? If I weren't here, you'd be getting yourself into a lot of trouble..."

Gumshoe took a deep breath and set the man down. Then he turned and face his superior, "I'm sorry Mr. Gant, sir. It's just, why isn't anybody willing to testify against these Collins Crew guys? It's like they trust them more than they trust us!"

Gant nodded, "Well, people these days have no respect for the law. They seem to think it's corrupt..." Gant went silent, brooding over something.

Gumshoe frowned, unsure why the usually boisterous man was unusually quiet, "Sir?"

Gant's smile reappeared, "Don't worry about it. After all, I was told about that contact we have. He's gotten himself into the highest circles of the Collins Crew. And when the opportunity arises..."

Gumshoe curled his hand into a fist, "We crush them, pal!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Random Kristoph Short: Not exactly a great 'Dead Rising' Protaganist..._

Apollo: "Sir, you've been a long time at the mall. What's up?"  
>Kristoph: "Well, getting through a mall is harder when there is loads of zombies to get through."<br>Apollo: "Zombies!"  
>Kristoph: "I kid you not. I had to cut my way through."<br>Apollo: "Well I heard on the news something about a kids Halloween gala in the mall, but nothing about zombies."  
>Kristoph: "...oh..."<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes:

Its funny how these things turn out to be harder to write, and update, with the demands of a full time job. I guess thats what partners are for, right? Thanks for reading, and please review...

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No kidding. Me and Kongu had to go halves on this one due to work commitments. But what an epic chapter. Love to hear more reviews from you guys and girls. Really gets the juices flowing. And you have no excuses seeing as though I know we at least get a thousand hits the minute we upload a new chapter... :D

Eagerly Awaiting the New GTA Trailer;  
>Spadework2<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. Workin Hard or Hardly Workin

Chapter 8: Workin Hard or Hardly Workin

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. Coke is the property of Coke Industries (Like you care...).**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Life at the Marionette was an interesting affair. The reception to my arrival there brought mixed reactions. The boys enjoyed my acts, but I apparently ruined the "locker room atmosphere" in the bar. They put up with it. After all, Mr. 'Apollo' was there to keep everyone in line. _

_I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He did have a habit of trying to defend those closest to him..."_

August 2003  
><span>The Marionette<span>

Clapping erupted from the audience as Thalassa took a bow. As she left the stage, the clapping quieted down, and the chatter resumed from before she had sang. With a sigh, the young performer sat at the table where Damion, Earnest, and Phil were in deep discussion. Phil rolled his eyes, "I really think you should buy a car! What if you have to go somewhere in a hurry?"

Damion shook his head, "I don't need a car. I know I could buy one, but what would be the point? I could just borrow the van... or yours!"

Thalassa sighed, swirling a straw through her coke, "Don't you guys have a 'company car'? Something any of the crew can take in the emergency you are talking about?"

Earnest snickered, "Yeah, Phil's."

Phil grunted, "My car isn't a loaner car! I payed $35,000 for that motor, and it's mine!"

Damion threw his hands into the air, "Fine! I never wanted it!"

Phil grunted, "Damn right you don't want it. Thalassa..." Phil's demeanor changed instantaneously, from being pissed to being amiable and friendly, "...would you please convince this dunderhead of a gangster that he needs to buy his own vehicle? Mainly so he doesn't cause damage to the cars of others...like mine."

Phil shot a look at Damion who shrugged, "I said I was sorry, and I payed for it!"

Phil rolled his eyes, then turned a smile back to Thalassa, "I'm sure you can see why he needs one? He could break his _own _vehicle. Please?"

Thalassa also smiled, "Of course, Phil. I'd be happy to convince Mr. 'Apollo' here to buy his own vehicle," She winked, "For a price."

Phil's smile disappeared, and Earnest began chuckling again. Phil grunted, and then laced his fingers in front of his face, "What's this 'Price' of yours?"

Thalassa tapped her chin as if thinking, "Let's see... I think a fair price would be... 10 grand."

Phil's mouth dropped open, "10,000 dollars? Are you insane! I'm not paying you that much you little... ah..." Phil broke off as he caught the look that Damion was giving, which was so intense that Phil chuckled nervously, "Uh... surely you wouldn't mind if we haggled a bit. I wouldn't pay you more than a hundred."

Thalassa sniffed in disdain, "I wouldn't accept a hundred bucks to convince 'Apollo' not to borrow your car. 5 grand is my final offer." Phil grumbled, and pulled out his checkbook when Thalassa began laughing uproariously, "Oh, Phil. I don't need your money. Put your checks away." Thalassa turned to Damion, "You need a car."

Damion stared at her for a moment, then groaned, "Fine. I'll buy a damn car." Phil's mouth dropped open again as Earnest began laughing, "I can't believe it, you were gonna pay her freaking 5 grand to say a sentence. That was priceless..."

Phil got up in a huff, "I'm gonna go join Vlad. He's got a realistic...albeit a drunken and communist point of view..." With that, Phil walked over to a nearby table, where he began talking to Vlad and Moe.

Earnest wiped the tears from his eyes. "What a sore loser..."

Damion looked back at Thalassa, "Are you really gonna make me buy a car?" Thalassa smiled sweetly, and Damion groaned.

Earnest scratched the stubble on his chin in thought, "I think you should get something classy, yet can fit multiple people... how about a minivan? We could call you soccer mom!"

Damion glared at him until his smile disappeared, "Fine, don't get your thong in a twist..."

"Funny, I swore that's something he would have said to you, 'Earnest'."

The three of them looked up at Braggart, who had gone up to their table unnoticed. Thalassa's face was inscrutable, but Damion and Earnest both had scowls. Damion grunted, "What do you want, Braggart?"

Braggart rolled his eyes, "It certainly wasn't for the pleasure of _your_ company. Father wants to see you. I'd go and talk to him, before he gets, you know, angry..." The two of the nodded and got up, when Braggart chuckled, "He told you to bring her as well..."

Thalassa looked up, "Me? Why?"

Braggart snorted, "I can't imagine." Braggart then straightened his tie and looked away. "Anyway, I have some rats that I need to dispose of..."

Earnest looked mildly surprised. "What? You actually got work to do?"

Braggart gave him a cold stare. "I know I'm not the most popular guy here Samson..." he leaned forward a little creeping Earnest out a little. "...but I am _completely_ loyal to this gang. My work...secures the future of our family." He then looked up. "Even if father doesn't agree with my methods...I will not let the crew become nothing but a small footnote in history...I will make them last." He looked down at the three and saw them giving him strange looks. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Anyway, I've got to go. Smell ya later..." Braggart waltzed off, leaving Damion scowling, Earnest looking surprised, and Thalassa looked shocked.

"The hell he on about?" asked Earnest.

Damion sighed, "Probably nothing. C'mon, let's not keep the boss waiting." Wordlessly, Thalassa and Earnest followed him to the bar, where the two burly men stepped aside and allowed them to go up the stairs.

Kurtious kept his home in an apartment on the third floor of the building where the Marionette was housed. It was there that the trio arrived, and the moment Damion raised up his hand to knock on the door, they heard a raspy voice say, "Enter."

Damion lowered his arm and opened the door and gestured for Earnest and Thalassa to proceed him. Both of them entered, and Damion closed the door behind him. Kurtious smiled as he noticed their arrival, "My friends, how lovely to see you. Please..." He gestured to the two chairs across from him. Damion pulled on one of them, and Thalassa sat, while Earnest took the other one. Kurtious nodded in approval, "Thank you for coming, Apollo, Earnest, Thal. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here..."

Damion shrugged, "You have a job for us, right?"

Kurtious chuckled, "Well, yes. Right to the point then?" Kurtious turned serious, "One of our rats in the Cadaverini's told us that they have been selling dope for the last three months in this territory."

Earnest snorted, Damion breathed sharply, and Thalassa looked around in confusion, "Well, why tell us? If the Cadaverini's have the resources to keep this quiet for so long, then shouldn't you be giving this to your best? Your most trusted?"

Kurtious smiled, "I thought of that, at first. But I decided to give this assignment to you, for two reasons." He leaned forward, "One, In order to do this, the Cadaverini's must have a rat in our organization." Thalassa looked mildly surprised, Earnest gasped, and Damion almost snarled. Kurtious nodded, "Indeed, a serious crime. However, there is also a second reason..." Kurtious smiled, "The Cadaverini's will be expecting a response from our older, more experienced members, while instead..." He gestured to them, and chuckled.

Damion's expression hardened, "Thalassa isn't necessarily a full member, sir. I don't think she should go."

Thalassa whirled around in her chair to face him angrily, but Kurtious beat her, "Damion, if you always stand over her, how is she supposed to grow for herself?"

Many conflicted emotions crossed Damion's face: fear, puzzlement, anger, then it finally muted into calm acceptance, "Very well."

Earnest smiled ,"So, boss, where is this gonna go down?"

Kurtious smiled, "At that old factory by the docks. You know, the one where Damion got attacked by a cat."

Earnest and Thalassa sniggered while Damion sighed, "Anything else we should know, sir?"

Kurtious shrugged, "That's really all I know. You'll have to gather the rest of the info by yourselves." All three of them nodded and stood up, and Kurtious smiled, "Good luck kids. Knock 'em dead." Damion opened the door, and all three of them filed out as quietly at they had entered. Kurtious continued to smile after they left,  
><em>'Your most trusted?' <em>Thought Kurtious repeating what Thalassa said to him. He coughed harshly before giving a calm glance at the door.  
>" And so I pass that torch to the next generation..."<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abandoned Factory, Industrial District

Thalassa grinned in triumph as her camera picked up the trio of black suited men. Damion narrowed his eyes, "Looks like Kurt's informer was right on the money. We really are lucky that they came at all."

Earnest was trying to look over their shoulder, "What are they saying? I can't hear, bro!"

Thalassa rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest, I'll turn it up..."

"_...think they'll show up? I never thought that they had the guts..."_

"_Don't worry, the kid will show up. They need this..."_

"_Yeah, but isn't this kinda, exposed? I mean, two days in the same location? That's just askin' for trouble..."_

"_What could possibly get us? We're armed to the teeth, and nobody knows we're here. There is no way we can possibly be found. Remember, we got this info from our little friend..."_

The three men turned to a new arrival, a nervous jittery man, and also a known member of the Yardies, "_I-I'm here..._"

The lead Cadaverini grunted, "_Yeah, you got what we want?_" The Yardie handed him an envelope, while the Cadaverini gestured to his partner, who handed the Yardie a large duffel. The Cadaverini smiled, "_All right. The second half will be given to you here. At 7, sharp._"

The Yardie nodded fearfully, then left at top speed...

Damion was staring at the screen, while Earnest whistled, "Does this mean that the Cadaverini's are supplying drugs to all the dealers on our turf?"

Thalassa frowned, "Damion, you know what this means, right?"

Damion nodded, his fingers laced in front of him, "It means that whoever is supplying info for the Cadaverini's has a lot of power and information, with both the Crew, and the Cadaverini's."

The three teenagers remained silent, watching the camera as both groups left.

Damion turned to the others, "All right, we need to come up with a plan to crash that meeting tomorrow, and to make sure that this "traitor" in our midst that he will fail."

Thalassa folded her arms, "On that note, I had some ideas for my plan."

Damion's eyebrow shot up, "_Your _plan?"

Thalassa put her hands on her hips, "Yes. My plan."

Damion sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Fine. Let's hear this amazing plan..."

Thalassa grinned impishly, "Well, it goes something like this..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, the next evening...

The Cadaverini's once again entered the room. Damion watched from his place of hiding, peering through the binoculars he had borrowed from Phil. It was the same three guys as the day before, but they seemed more alert. As if the person they were waiting for this evening was more important than the lone Yardie they had dealt with yesterday.

As if on cue, three men walked in from the opposite side of the factory. All were confident looking, yet at the same time, wary.

The lead Cadaverini sneered at them, "You got what we want?"

The lead Yardie nodded, then wordlessly handed them a case. The lead Cadaverini took the case and handed them another duffel. The Yardie accepted the duffel without a word. The two groups nodded and began to walk away...

A loud blaring noise announced the activation of the fire alarm.

The Yardies panicked, and began to flee until they walked toward the doorway where they had planned to make their exit.

Unfortunately for them, a single figure stood blocking their way. "What's wrong? You guys scared or something?" Earnest said mockingly. The three Yardies charged Earnest, who was, unfortunately for them, ready for the attack. His first punch, met the lead Yardie, who fell to the ground stunned. The two flanking men tried to grab Earnest, but he quickly jumped forward and kneed one of them. The Yardies fell to the ground in pain, while the last one tried to get past him. Earnest grabbed his coat and used his momentum to fling him headfirst into a nearby pole. The Yardie fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The first Yardie got back up to fight, and Earnest punched him again, knocking him out. The three Yardies in a heap, Earnest smirked to himself, "God, I love my job..."

On the other side of the factory, Damion jumped out of hiding and kicked the lead Cadaverini in the face, breaking his nose. The other two Cadaverini's rolled away, and both drew firearms. Before they could fire, Damion fluidly drew his own pistol and shot them both. The two of them fell to the ground, twitching.

Damion walked over to the lead Cadaverini, who was attempting to get up. Damion put his foot on the mans chest and forced him back to the ground. Damion grunted, "Who gave you the info to get past our security?"

The man smiled chillingly, "One you will never expect, Apollo..." Apollo heard a crunch from the mans jaw, and the Cadaverini's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor and stopped moving. Damion swore and grasped the man's neck and felt for a pulse. He found nothing. Damion stared at the dead Cadaverini.  
>'<em>Who the hell is strong enough to make Cadaverini's commit suicide? Or is that what they do all the time?'<em>

Damion's cell phone went off, and he picked it up, "Earnest?"

"What's up, bro? I'm assuming you took care of the goth wannabe's over there?"

"Yeah, they're dead."

"What? Why'd you do that, bro?"

"One of them killed themselves. I guess they really like their secrets."

"Creepy. The guys over here don't know anything. Want me to let them go?"

Damion nodded to himself, "Yeah, why not? We need to meet Thalassa before reinforcements show up."

"I'll meet you at the place."

"Got it."

Damion hung up and began to run toward the place where Thalassa would meet them. His sprinting was halted when he came upon a lone man in a black suit. The man tried to draw his firearm, but Damion punched him in the shoulder and kicked him the the stomach. Winded, the man fell to his knees, and Damion gave him a solid kick to his face. The man fell over, unconscious.

Damion continued to run, ignoring the alarm that was still blaring over the loudspeakers. The fact that Thalassa had managed to rewire the thing still amazed him. He rounded a corner and almost ran into five more Cadaverini's, all of whom were armed. Damion ran past them into the garage door that was beyond them. As he ran out, Damion turned around and fire his own weapon, breaking the chain and closing the door.

Damion ran toward the van, which Earnest was already climbing into. Damion got in behind him, and closed the door. Thalassa looked back at the two of them in confusion, "I thought you guys were getting that Cadaverini?"

Damion grimaced, "The bastard killed himself. I think it was a pill..."

Earnest scratched his head, "Who does that? Are the Cadaverini's Nazi's?"

Thalassa groaned, "Dammit, they have a car too..." She switched the car into drive and took off, closely pursued by a jeep. Thalassa turned for a moment, "Guys, some flat tires would be appreciated!"

Damion nodded, and went to the back door, throwing it open. Earnest pulled out his revolver and fired three shots from his hip. One missed, one hit a headlight, and the third hit the front tire. The jeep began to swerve as it lost control. At that moment, Thalassa hit a bump and the van leapt into the air. Damion held on, but unfortunately for Earnest, he had nothing to grab onto as he fell out of the van. As they continued to speed away, Damion saw Earnest roll as he landed, and begin running into a nearby alley. The jeep continued to go after the van, and Damion reassured himself that his partner was safe. The passenger in the Jeep opened his door and took a shot at the van, and hit the back window. Damion returned fire, and destroyed the windshield of the jeep.

The jeep once again swerved, and it ran into a wall. Just as Damion was about to announce their victory to Thalassa, three police cruisers appeared down the street. Damion turned around to Thalassa, "Drive!" Thalassa, needing no more encouragement, increased the speed of the van. The cruisers gave chase, and Damion closed the door.

As he sat down in the passenger seat, Thalassa looked at him, "Is Earnest alright?"

Damion nodded, "If anyone would be alright, it'd be him."

Thalassa nodded and turned her attention back to the road, "Kurtious is not going to like how things went..."

Damion shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it now. Lets lose these guys first."

Thalassa smiled, "For that, I also have a plan. It's something I set up in case this happened. Hold on." Thalassa sped up and turned toward the river.

Damion looked at her turning slightly pale, "Um... where are we going?"

Thalassa's smirk grew bigger, "You'll see..."

They got closer and closer to the river, "Thalassa..."

"We're fine."

"Um, you might want to turn..."

"I think we're good."

"No seriously, Thalassa!...OH SHIT!"

Damion grabbed onto the door handle for dear life as Thalassa sped up and over the protective barrier that separated the road from the river. As the van went over the edge, Damion noticed the large amounts of ropes and pulleys directly beneath the dock. As he noticed this, the van was pulled quickly from the water to the dock, where the van slipped into the entrance to the sewer. The van careened down the tube and finally came to a halt. Damion sat there panting while Thalassa smiled triumphantly, "Ha! It worked!"

Damion glared at her, "A-Are you saying... that there was a chance... t-that wouldn't work?"

Thalassa laughed nervously, "Um... well..."

Damion shook his head, his spike gradually slumping, "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Damion opened his door and got out, his feet squelching on the disgusting slime on the floor. As he straightened his jacket, he looked left and right checking both paths. He stood in silence for a moment, then screamed, "Thalassa!"

Thalassa quickly got out of the van, "Wha- oh..."

The two of them looked at the imposing grate separating them from freedom. Damion stared at it, hoping his glare would melt the thing. Thalassa turned around, "At least the other way is clear."

Damion sighed, "The other way is an almost vertical chute. We have no equipment to climb the damn thing. It's amazing the van went down it without hitting the sides and killing us..." Thalassa went silent, while Damion stared at the grate again.

Suddenly, Damion's phone started ringing, and Damion pulled it out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, bro, why didn't you come back for me?"

"Sorry, we got chased by the police. We're kinda... stuck." He glared at Thalassa meaningfully, and she laughed nervously again.

"Yeah, I saw. The police have no freaking clue what happened. Neither do I, but I trust you guys are cool for the moment?"

"Yeah. We're in the sewer under the dock. Can you get us out?"

"Soon as the cops go. And from the sound of things, its gonna be a while."

Damion sighed, "Alright. Call back when you are ready to get us out."

"You got it, bro."

Damion hung up his phone, "Didn't think I'd get reception down here."

Thalassa shrugged, "Mr. Hat has a signal adjuster on him. I installed it when my dad tried to block my internet."

Damion raised an eyebrow for a brief moment then shook his head and smiled, "It's gonna be a while. Let's wait in the van. I'd rather my shoes didn't melt in whatever we are standing in." Thalassa went back to the front seat, and Damion sat in the passenger seat.

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Thalassa sighed, "I'm _bored_. There's nothing to do."

She leaned her head on Damion's shoulder, "Tell me a story."

Damion slowly turned his head to face her. "What kind of story?"

Thalassa narrowed her eyes in thought for a minute before giving her answer. "How about... your childhood."

Damion snorted, "My childhood? It's a boring story about an angsty kid who had nobody who cared enough to tell him what to do."

Thalassa chuckled, "Sounds like the opposite of mine. People were always telling me what to do."

Damion nodded, "Is Magnifi Gramarye really that controlling?"

Thalassa nodded then looked a little concerned, "You...didn't tell anyone else about my family...right?"

Damion shook his head, "I said I wouldn't and I haven't. "

Thalassa smirked, content with his answer, and continued ranting "He was always telling me how to do tricks. All the time. 24/7. He never let me go at my own pace. And never asked me how I felt. And don't even get me started on his idiotic disciples...wait." Thalassa then frowned as she realized something, "How do you do that?"

Damion looked at her, "Do what?"

Thalassa leaned up and looked at him, "You always steer a conversation so that you don't talk about yourself."

Damion laughed nervously and scratched his cheek, "I suppose that's true..." His face went serious again, "Look, there's nothing about my childhood that reveals anything about me that you don't already know. My mother died before she could really affect my life, and my father was and still is a dismissive and self righteous bastard."

Thalassa smiled, "I suppose that's one thing we have in common."

The two sat in silence for a while. Damion was content to sit there, inhaling the smell of her hair. Thalassa sighed again, "Annnnd I'm back to being bored. It will be hours before anybody gets down here. What are supposed to do until then?"

Damion almost chuckled and his hair seemed to re-spike itself on its own, "I'm sure we will think of something..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Earnest climbed down the rope, muttering to himself "...how the hell do I get myself into this kinda shit...rope burns will take ages to go..." As he got to the ground, he shook out his ruined jacket, "you guys owe me a new jacket." He turned to his partner. Damion wasn't wearing his coat, and his tie was missing. Thalassa was wearing said jacket, and had Mr. Hat out. Both of them looked slightly... dishevelled...and embarrassed...the guilty kind of embarrased. Earnest stared at them for a moment, "What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing!" they said a bit too quickly in unison. Earnest gave them a questioning look. Damion just sighed, "We fell down a hole. What do you think happened?"

Earnest looked at them suspiciously for a moment, then gestured to the rope, "Your carriage awaits."

Thalassa went first, using Mr. Hat to pull herself up the rope. As Damion prepared to follow, Earnest narrowed his eyes at him, "So... uh, what have you guys been doing this whole time?"

Damion looked at him for a moment, "We talked."

Earnest's eyebrow shot up, "About what?"

Damion glared at him for a brief second, then began climbing, "Our childhood."

Earnest rolled his eyes, "Riiiiiiiiiight... and I'm Micheal Jackson's love child." Damion said nothing as he continued to climb the rope. Earnest took this as an opening. He grabbed the rope with a small smile and began to climb, wincing now and then as his burnt hands took his weight on the rope. "You know, it's quite funny...ironic even... that you should get stuck into a small tube while being stuck in a small tube."

Damion paused climbing and Earnest just saw his head rise upwards. "Earnest?"

"Yes Apollo?" responded Earnest in a joking tone.

"How do you like the current shape of your nose?"

Earnest looked confused. "My nose? What does my nose have anything to do-" All of a sudden, a large boot crashed into Earnest's face. The impact, teamed with the shock sent him falling the small distance he climbed. Earnest hit the slimy substance on the floor with a squelch.

Earnest got to his feet, one hand covering his face, the other raising his fist into the air. "My dose! It really durts! I hope you haven't droken dit you dunt!"

Damion allowed a small but evil smile appear on his face as he continued climbing the rope. Today didn't end too badly. Not too badly at all...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gumshoe sighed in impatience, "I thought you said he would be here, sir."

Gant patted Gumshoe on the shoulder, "Calm down, or you're going to give yourself a heart attack. He'll be here, or he'll regret it." Gant looked off into the distance, and Gumshoe had no choice but to wait.

A couple of minutes later, both of them turned toward a muffled sound and what sounded like someone saying, "Dammit." Gant smiled, and Gumshoe turned even more grim. Finally, a figure strayed toward the edge of the streetlight, a faint silhouette in the night. Gant smiled, "It's good to see you haven't gotten yourself shot."

A chuckle came from the figure, "It's more than a couple of gangsters to take me outta the race."

Gumshoe squinted his eyes, "Who are you?"

Gant laughed, "Ah, Gummy, I forgot that you never met our friend here. He went undercover before you entered the force." The figure began moving into the light. He was wearing the traditional red suit of the Collin's crew. However, what separated him from the crew norm was the cowboy hat he wore. Gant smiled and gestured at the man, "Dick Gumshoe, Meet Brett Stetson, A.K.A Detective Jake Marshall."

Marshall tipped his hat and smiled, "Howdy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kristoph the Trophy Collector_

Kristoph: "Ah, Klavier, glad you are here."  
>Klavier: "Well, here I am. What did you want? Are you going to tell me why you killed Shadi Smith?"<br>Kristoph: "No, I wanted to play chess."  
>Klavier: "Why? If I win, you'll probably try to kill me. I bet that box over there is filled with the eyeballs of the men you have killed."<br>Kristoph: *laughs* "Don't be ridiculous Klavier... it's the teeth of the men I've killed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Authors Notes:

Once again, I thinks its time for another Duh Duh Duuuuuuuh! Well, another chapter done and written. Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I had the unfortunate happenstance of losing my internet connection. Hope you're still enjoying the story. The next chapter will actually, you know, continue the plot.

Thanks for reading, and hope your not suffering the same problems I am,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know. You get two authors and the one working on the chapter loses his internet connection. What kind of luck is that? However, I'd like thank Kongu from the bottom of my heart. Trust me...you don't know what he went through to get this chapter to me so I could get it to you guys. Leave a review and thank him for this awesome chapter.  
>Enough about that though. The story. Shocking enough for ya yet? And did you see the Gyakuten Saiban movie trailer? It's...interesting to say the least...<br>Another news item. There is a Let's Play of Phoenix Wright on josefvstalin. com. I know what you are thinking however, this one is different. He's looking for voice actors for each of the characters. Why don't you mosey on down there if you want to try your luck...

Speaks way too much on Author Notes,

Spadework2


	10. Interlude, Enemy of my Enemy

Interlude: The Enemy of my Enemy.

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. **_**(You know, the kind of intellectual property that doesn't make anyone any money...)**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thalassa zoned out of her story and looked down at her son. She only just noticed what he was doing. Apollo had his elbows on the table in front of him, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. Thalassa's expression showed confusion. "Apollo... is something the matter?"

Apollo shuddered slightly but he didn't look up, "Please tell me... what I think happened in that sewer pipe... didn't actually occur..."

Thalassa blinked then looked up at the ceiling, her face completely serene and happy at the memory, "It was so romantic..."

Apollo looked up from his hands, eyebrow raised, "You're really not telling me what I want to hear..."

Thalassa ignored him, or failed to hear and continued, "...he was so gentle and comforting..."  
>"Please stop talking..."<br>"...he knew exactly how to treat me..."  
>"No, really, please stop."<br>"And when he-"  
>"Mom! Please!"<p>

Thalassa shot out of her daze, partly due the volume but mostly to the shock of hearing him call her 'Mom'. She looked at Apollo. His face was a mixture of horror and pleading. Thalassa blushed a little and then scratched the back of her head while giving a nervous smile. "Sorry. I kinda get carried away when speaking about your father."

Apollo wiped the small amount of sweat that gathered on his brow, "Yeah, I noticed. If you had kept on talking, I think I may have been emotionally scarred for life." Thalassa let out a nervous chuckle. Apollo then narrowed his eyes. "So, summing it up, what I think happened... did actually happen?"

Thalassa gulped a little then nodded. "Yes."

Apollo folded his arms. "So what you are trying to say... is that I was conceived in a sewer tube...under the docks...in LA."

"Well not exactly..." responded Thalassa.

Apollo put a hand to his chest and let out a breath. "Thank god! So you used protection then."

Thalassa shook her head. "No. But there was also..." she then started to list places off on her fingers. "the day after that incident in Damion's apartment. Then the time in that cafe...I forget the name... I think it was a French place. Oh, and I can't forget the time we borrowed Phil's car and went to..." Thalassa stopped talking after noticing Apollo's expression. He was completely pale, mouth wide open and his eye was twitching violently. Thalassa placed a hand over mouth. "...I said too much again didn't I?" Apollo said nothing but he nodded his head slowly. Thalassa cringed slightly and gave another nervous smile. "Oops...er... didn't mean to... you know..."  
>Apollo gently closed his eyes. He then allowed his head to crash into the table in front of him with a quite loud bang which caused Thalassa to jump on her chair. "Apollo! Are you alright?"<p>

Apollo didn't look up, his voice sounded like it was teetering on the edge of sanity. "Yes I'm fine. It was only a mild aneurysm." Thalassa blinked, not understanding what he was saying. Apollo just sighed. "Can we just continue with the story please?"

"Yes, of course." Thalassa then placed a finger to her chin. "Now where was I... Oh yes, I remember. We continue from Damion's apartment..."

Apollo didn't even look up but he raised a finger and pointed at his mother. "I swear, if you continue to talk about your... 'romantic life' I will go nuts."

Thalassa let a small giggle escape from her mouth. "I swear this has nothing to do with that."

Apollo peeked up from the table. "Promise?"

Thalassa winked at her son. "Promise."

Apollo stayed silent for a little while before letting another small sigh escape. "Okay. You can continue."

Thalassa had a bright smile plastered on her face as she picked up from where she left off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_The Collins Crew was abuzz with news after our most recent job. Thanks to Earnest, it became a sort of known secret that me and Damion entered into a relationship. It was something the men chuckled about in dark corners of the bar behind our backs... before Damion silenced them with one of his demonic glares.  
>However, there was more worrying and pressing issues that made the men in red look over their shoulders. There was a traitor in our midst. A person consorting with the enemy. A Collin betraying his brothers... his family. What made it worse is that none of us knew who it was...<br>At times like these, a man of honor would have to overlook rivalries and bury the hatchet to fight for the greater good. Your father was a man of honor. He was very willing to trust those close to him. It was one of his strengths...  
>It was also one of his most fatal weaknesses..."<em>

Time Unknown  
><span>Location Unknown<span>

Thalassa continued walking through the seemingly never-ending darkness.  
><em>'How...did I get here? Where am I? Where is everyone?'<br>_However, her questions remained unanswered fueling the sense of dread that had taken root inside her gut. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them fiercely to warm them up while the rest of her body shivered frantically. It was freezing even though no wind was blowing. There was no weather. No sound. No movement.  
>Just blackness. And emptiness. And the feeling of being completely and utterly alone...<p>

Her eyes looked up. She saw a sight that made her smile. That brought warmth and hope to her frozen soul. It was him! The only person that ever made her feel so completely safe. The person that made her feel complete.

"Damion!" she shouted. However, he did not react. He stood rooted to the spot, his eyes seemingly staring into nothingness. "Damion!" shouted Thalassa again in apparent distress. She bolted towards him as fast as her legs could carry her. Still Damion did not move. Still his eyes did not wander. She finally reached him, and she outstretched her arms to hug him...but she passed straight through him.  
>She hit the ground with an audible thud and turned and looked up at Damion, only to see his back. "D-Damion...what's going on?" asked Thalassa, fear evident in her voice.<p>

"It's about time you showed up..." said Damion in a monotonous tone.

"Huh?" Thalassa was utterly confused at this point. Still laying on the ground, she peered through his legs. It was apparent that Damion wasn't speaking to her. A tall figure masked by the darkness stood in front Damion. The figure chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I had business. You know how it is..." Damion glared at the figure, his stance defiant. The figure just raised his finger and wagged it front of him. "Tsk, tsk. You should calm down, or stress will get to you." The man then lost his joking tone. "However, maybe something else will get to you first..."

Damion clenched his fists and Thalassa watched the scene unfold with a mixture of curiosity and horror. "What do you mean by that?" barked Damion.

The dark figure sighed and pulled out a pistol. "You are a murderer. You are a killer. You are a destroyer of lives. You have caused too much pain in this world. You have to be punished..." he pointed the gun at Damion.

Damion's spike drooped and he held out a hand in front of him. "Wait...stop!"

"I'm sorry, kid..." said the man. He pulled the trigger.

Thalassa screamed as she watched Damion jerk back. But then the scene in front of her vanished. Thalassa looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Thal shot up in bed at a perfect 90 degree angle. She placed her hand over her chest to only be met with the fierce thundering of her own heartbeat as she slowly tried to calm her breathing. She looked to the right of herself to calm her fears. Damion was still here, perfectly alive, asleep in bed, snoring gently in peace. Thal took one last deep breath.<p>

_'Calm down. It was only a nightmare. I mean come on... It's Damion. Nothing will happen to him.'_

Thal rubbed her forehead and looked to her left at the bedside table. The digital clock displayed. _5:03_. She sighed yet again. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep after a dream like that and she didn't want to wake Damion up about something so stupid. He'd probably laugh at her. She decided that her best bet was to probably get up early. Maybe have a read of something...

She left the warm confines of the bed and stretched while yawning. She then grabbed some clothes. Not bothered about getting fully dressed, she threw on a shirt and some underwear. She then turned and looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed. She smiled. She couldn't believe it. She managed to convince Damion, AKA Apollo the worlds biggest workaholic to take a day off for her. He groaned and mumbled and complained about the prospect, but some puppy dog eyes and her convincing demeanor won him over in the end. She heard some people in the Marionette mention that she was good for him. They were wrong (Although she wouldn't openly refute anybodies compliments). He was good for her for reasons they couldn't imagine.

Thal proceeded to tiptoe out of the room, careful not to awaken Damion. She carefully opened the door then gently closed it behind her. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she managed to get out of the room without waking him up. She then took in her surroundings. It was amazing that she had practically been living here for the last two weeks yet still hadn't had a good look around the place. With the busyness of work recently and lack of days dedicated to relaxing, she had mainly used this place to sleep (most of the time) and eat and very little else. And judging the look of the apartment, Damion used it like that as well. It was very clean and had basic amenities, which was amazing seeing as though that Damion must have quite a bit in the bank by now, especially considering the car she had finally convinced him to buy. The place looked untouched like it hadn't actually been lived in. Thal pinched the bridge of her nose.  
><em>'Damion... you must really learn that there is more to life then work...'<em>

Bored and not wanting to wake Damion, Thal decided that she should look for a book. She went to the large wooden bookcase and started run her fingers along the spines of the books. Well... she thought they were books, however they didn't feel... correct. They felt more harder and plastic. Confused, Thal removed one of them. It was a plastic box and opened it...  
><em>'Audio tapes...'<br>_She pulled more and more out one after the other but it just revealed more and more tapes. She raised an eyebrow wondering why Damion didn't have a single paperback in the building.

"Not disturbing you am I?" came a calm voice from behind Thal causing her jump slightly and drop the box of tapes she was holding. She frantically tried to scoop them up before they created a mess and turned to meet a bemused Damion with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a simple red shirt and jeans.

Thal scratched the back of her neck. "Oh...you're up early..."

"I could say the same to you." replied Damion with a smirk. "Anything the matter?"

Thal shrugged. "Nothing much. Bad dream. Couldn't sleep."

Damion's face expressed concern. "Wanna talk about it?"

Thal replayed the images in her head. Damion being shot. Inhumanely jerking towards the ground. It sent a shiver up her spine. "No...it's nothing..."

Damion looked as though he was going to press further, but he knew when boundaries weren't to be pushed. "Okay, if you say so..."

Silence followed as both of them looked into each others eyes. He didn't have to ask. He knew something had bothered her. But it didn't matter. He would protect her from anything...even hell itself. It was Thal that broke the eye contact and spun round, looking at the bookcase again. "Damion?"

"Hmm?" said Damion as he stood next to her.  
>"Why do you have so many of these tapes?"<p>

It was a question that caused him to blink several times out of shock. "Err... to listen to of course."

Thal rolled her eyes. She didn't even need her bracelets to know he was being evasive again. She could just be blunt and point it out to him, but she decided to be a bit more devious to get the information. "Yeah, but why don't you just have books? I mean I tried to find one earlier but..." she turned and looked at him and found he was finding his feet really interesting all of a sudden.  
><em>'Wait a minute. Is he embarrassed by something?'<em>

It took awhile before Damion spoke up again. "Can...you keep a secret?" he said quietly.

Thal looked shocked for a moment, then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Of course."

Damion lifted his head a little. "No, really, you can' tell this to anyone else..."

Thal gulped a little and nodded. "I swear. I won't tell anyone."

Damion sighed then nodded. "Okay, here goes..." He took a deep breath. "*mumble* *mumble* read..."

Thal blinked. "I'm sorry what?"

Damion gave another sigh. "I...can't read..." There was silence for a what seemed like an age. "I know...it's stupid right?" said Damion obviously flustered.

Thal realized she just stared blankly at him for few seconds dumbstruck before recovering herself. "N-No, it's not that... just wow..." Damion looked really embarrassed before Thal smirked. "But...you're like the smartest guy I know. You had an argument with Vlad the other day about World War 2. It sounded like you were a historian. You were coming out with dates and everything."

Damion looked up, a playful smile on his face. "Are you suggesting that people that can't read are dumb?"

Thal shot back in shock. "What...no...that's not what I meant..." she playfully punched Damion on the arm while smiling. "Stop twisting my words around!" Damion was glad that the atmosphere became more relaxed. It made this awkward moment that much more bearable.

"I've always had trouble reading. Writing too. Ever since I was a kid," Damion looked up at the tapes and tapped his forehead. "however, I have a good memory. Things I hear and see, I usually don't forget."

"Thus the tapes?" asked Thal

"Thus the tapes." confirmed Damion. Thal mouthed a small 'wow'.

"So...you remember most things correct?" she asked with a impish smile and a challenging tone. Damion returned it.

"You bet."  
>"When is my Birthday?"<br>"10th December."  
>"Phil's?"<br>"2nd February."  
>"Kurtious's?"<br>"19th April."

"Jesus Christ..." muttered Thal in disbelief.

Damion shrugged. "That ones easy. 25th December."

Thal narrowed her eyes at him then folded her arms. "Okay what did I have for Lunch?"

Damion put a finger to his chin for a few moments before responding. "Two tortillas filled with chicken, melted cheese, chilli sauce and lettuce. For desert, you had strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce and pecan nuts. I believe that you also had a grape juice with it. We were served by a portly Italian called Joe."

Thal's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry Damion, but that is fucking freaky..."

Damion shrugged. "Well I thought your lunch was a bit weird too but I thought it would be rude to mention it."

Thal gave a non serious glare. "I meant your memory not my food."

"Oh," responded Damion while nervously rubbing his hair. "Told you I found it hard to forget things."

Thal put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Yeah, no kidding..." her forehead then wrinkled as she was deep in thought. "Damion."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What is it like when you try to read?"

Damion crossed his arms. "I dunno... it's kinda hard to explain. It's like the letters and words on a page just keep moving about..."

Thal clicked her fingers. "Ha ha!" she said loudly receiving an odd look from Damion in return. "You have dyslexia."

Damion blinked. "Dys- what- hea?"

Thal gave a small smirk. "Dyslexia. It's a also known as word blindness. It's when a person struggles to read written words. It's quite a common learning disability."

Damion's left eye twitched. "Disability? How comes I've never heard of it!"

Thal shrugged. "It's quite well known. It's in nearly in every medical book.." Thal bit her tongue under Damion's narrowed glare after realising what she said. However, he did something that Thal wasn't expecting. He laughed.

Damion laughed on his own for a few minutes before looking back up his book shelf. "You know...it explains a lot. Ever since I was a kid, I just couldn't keep up with people at school. People called me stupid, even the teachers, even my fath-" Damion almost bit his tongue and looked down at the floor. "Hell, I started to believe them..." Damion then closed one of his hands into a tight fist. "But I was tough. And when people had low opinions of me, I had to prove them wrong. I got into fights and trouble almost weekly until I was kicked out. And then my exciting career as a crook began." He chuckled lightly. "Maybe if they knew what you told me now, maybe my life could have gone differently..."

Thal placed a hand over mouth. "Damion, do you regret what you have become?"

Damion stood in silence pondering before finally reaching his answer. "No." he said eventually. "I enjoy my work. It pays well, I have more friends then I ever had before and I believe in the cause we fight for." He then turned and faced Thal "But most importantly, I met you by doing what I do..."

Thal was taken aback. His eyes and her bracelets told her everything. It was the truth. The honest, blunt, brutal truth. She was about to respond when a knock on the door disturbed them. They both turned towards the offending noise. Damion stole a glance at his watch. "It's ten past five in the morning." he muttered.

"Expecting someone?" murmured Thal nervously.

Damion shook his head. The door knocked again louder. Damion gave Thal a serious look. "Get into the bedroom. This could be bad."  
>"But Da-"<br>"Now!"

Thal's eyes widened, but then she nodded, knowing not to push her luck. She went to the bedroom door and shielded herself behind it while peeping on Damion who was grabbing a shotgun from near the door. The images of the dream were still fresh in her mind, causing her to be more on edge then ever.  
><em>'Please don't be bad. Please don't be bad. Please don't be bad...' <em>She recited in a begging tone in her head.

Damion placed a hand on the door handle while holding his shotgun with the other. He took a deep breath and, deciding attacking was the better part of defense, opened the door with blinding speed and pointed his weapon at the face of the intruder. Thal couldn't see who was outside the threshold and the few seconds of dead silence seemed like an eternity to her. It was then when Damion spoke. "Oh...it's you..." he said in an annoyed tone while relaxing a little.

Braggart went crossed eyed looking at the barrel pointed at the center of his face. He then sighed and, with the usual cocky smirk, smacked the barrel away gently with the closed umbrella he held in his right hand. "Do you treat all your cold callers with the same amount of brutality? I must say that Jehovah witnesses must shit themselves when they hear they have to knock on your door."

Damion frowned. "What do you want Braggart?"

Braggart shrugged. "Can't a man visit his brother-in-arms?"

Damion finally placed the firearm behind the door again. "Not at quarter past five in the morning, no. Especially when we don't see eye to eye."

Braggart chuckled quietly. "I suppose you have a point... 'Apollo.'" Damion cringed a little. He always hated the way Braggart said Apollo. He never heard a man make a name sound like a nails on chalkboard experience before. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Braggart outstretched his hand in a questioning gesture. "So...are you going to let me in or make me stand out here and admire your mahogany coloured face all day?" Damion narrowed his eyes before grumbling and stepping to the side allowing Braggart in. "Thank you very much." Braggart walked in before shaking his umbrella and propping it up next to Damion's gun. It was at this point that he noticed Thal standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Thal smiled at Braggart and nodded. "Hello. Nice to see you Brag."

Braggart cringed internally at the little nickname that Thal had given him before smirking as he realised a way he could get his own back. "Ah. Hello there Ms...Smith wasn't it?" He looked her up and down and produced an evil grin. "Well, that's quite revealing clothing you're wearing."

Thal jumped as she realised what (little) she was wearing in front of her boss's son. She covered herself up and blushed while backing into the bedroom. "Oh...well...you know...I guess I should go the bathroom and get ready...ha...ha...heh...excuse me..." she then scooted away.

Braggart stroked his chin. "Well, I can see why you like her 'Apollo', she certainly has some... interesting assets..." Braggart looked to his left and saw Damion giving him one of his trademark glares, however Braggart was so use to them that he just smiled and shrugged. "Calm down. I'm not interested in your woman. I prefer them _over _the legal age," he sat down at the dining room table and looked up at Damion. "you can keep your nymphets Mr Humbert."

Damion snorted and sat opposite him. "She's old enough and this isn't some Russian novel."

"Ah, you've read the novel _'Lolita' _then?" said Braggart in a surprised tone. "I must say, you shock and impress me with your knowledge of culture every time I meet you."

Damion shrugged. "I saw the film..."

Braggart chuckled. "And thus my opinion of you goes down again..."

After this short exchange, the two sat in uncomfortable silence before Damion spoke. "Cut the crap, Braggart," shot Damion flippantly. "what do you want?"

Braggart's face became serious. Deadly serious. "We need to talk."

Damion held his hands out. "We are."

Braggart shook his head. "No. Important talk."

Damion leaned forward. This could be bad. "Is it about a job?"  
>"More important than that."<br>"Really..."

Braggart nodded his head. "It's about the Crew."

Damion raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be talking about this kind of stuff with your father? I don't really have a say in the day to day running of things."

Braggart gave a fake smile that didn't disguise his pain. "My father." he chuckled. "You know about him..."

Damion looked away. Could his worse fears be true. "I don't know what you mean..." he lied.

Braggart slammed the table with his fist. "Don't act like a fool Damion! You're smarter than that! I know! You know! Everyone fucking knows!" Damion was taken aback by the outburst and the fact that Braggart actually complimented him. "He's...not getting any better..."

Damion looked at the angry young man in front of him. "I-I see..."

Braggart sighed. "Not only that but we have a man within our ranks betraying us. He's consorting with the police, the Cadaverinis, the Yardies and god knows who else. The Collin's Crew has never been this weak before." He looked up at Damion, fire in his eyes. "I will not let us be eclipsed..."

Damion nodded indicated he understood but he still had a question. "That doesn't answer the question of why you came to me."

Braggart folded his arms. "We need to work together."

Damion raised an eyebrow at this statement, then let it drop. He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "I thought you didn't trust me?"

"Don't get me wrong," said Braggart while tapping his finger against his arm "I don't like you as a person. I've made that clear. I don't like your personality or where you have come from." he then met the eyes of his rival from across the table. "But as a brother, I respect you. You have gone above the call of duty for this family and further. You have only taken one day off and that's because your girlfriend begged you to do so. I'm not blind enough to let my personal feelings towards a person make me stop making good decisions. I know you wouldn't betray us." Damion couldn't believe it. Yet more praise from Braggart? He wondered if he should pinch himself. Braggart continued. "Apollo, you have street smarts and gained the respect of many men. Team that with my information retrieval skills and connections, we could be unstoppable. Together, we can root out this man that has sullied our brotherhood."

Damion sighed. "Us work together? I don't know..."

"Damion, we are the future of this organization. We need to start acting like it, not fucking around and getting in each others faces. It only makes us weaker and more vulnerable if we can't start trusting each other."

Damion lowered his head. He couldn't argue with that point. "What do we need to do?"

Braggart allowed a small smile to reappear on his face. "Nothing much. I just need to go out on jobs with you so I can analyse the other brothers. If they ask, say father ordered us to work together. I'll try to figure out who the traitor is..."

"You don't think I can do that myself?" argued Damion slightly offended.

Braggart snorted. "You see them all as your friends. You trust them all. Your opinion cannot be trusted." Damion gritted his teeth. He was right. He couldn't see any of them as a double-crosser. "Also, if my sources are correct, this man will make a move soon."  
>"A move?"<p>

Braggart nodded. "Yes. A big one too. Super big. We need to be prepared to fight in a unit if it comes to the worse." They sat in silence, each regarding what was said. "So," said Braggart eventually "Truce?" He held out his hand.

Apollo looked at it. He nodded and shook it. "For the family." he said.

Braggart nodded with a smile. "For the family."

Another hand clasped on top of the pairs. "For the family." said Thal in more appropriate clothes and a smile plastered on her face. She looked down to see the pair glaring at her. "What?"

Damion groaned. "How much did you hear?"  
>"All of it.""<br>"...You're way too sneaky sometimes you know that..."

Thal stuck her tongue out at Damion while Braggart smiled his usual cocky smile. "Yes...sneaky seems to be one of your best traits." he muttered getting the attention of both of the others in the room. "...Ms Gramarye."

Both Damion's and Thal's eyes shot open in shock as both of them having the same thoughts.  
><em>'Oh shit...' <em>Swiftly followed by _'There's a large bounty out on me/ her!'_

Braggart slowly got up and brushed down his suit. He then slowly walked towards Thal as she backed up against a wall. "I told you information gathering was my speciality." he said with pride. He then looked down at the cowering form of Thal. "Thalassa Gramarye, may I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked. Both Damion and Thal were worried about the same thing. Was Braggart going to ask her to turn herself in to her father for the bounty? Damion tightened his fists under the table. He would kill Braggart if he does, no matter what they discussed earlier.

Braggart smiled. "Could you please do a magic show soon on the stage at the bar?"

Damion slid off his chair in shock and Thal looked dumbstruck. "What?" she asked.

Braggart, oblivious to all the confusion, put a finger across his chin. "Oh, I like your singing, don't get me wrong, but I've heard Gramarye magic is to die for."

"Erm...okay." muttered Thal nervously.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Braggart.

"So you're not gonna take me back?" asked Thal while scratching her neck. "Y'know, for the bounty?"

Braggart folded his arms. "Why would I do that? Most of our gang is made up of disillusioned runaways and dregs of society. I mean, look at Damion..."

"Hey!" said Damion pulling himself off the floor. "I'm not a dreg of society."

Braggart just shook his head with a smile before Thal tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"How may others know my identity?"

"Everybody."

"Everybody!" shouted Thal loudly causing the two men to wince.

Braggart recovered first. "Yeah I believe they are having bets on when you will come clean. I think Phil has several thousand on it..."

Thal clenched her fists and a vein appeared in her forehead. "Phil you little..."

"Well I'll take that as my cue to leave." muttered Braggart grabbing his umbrella. He then paused in front of the door. "Oh, If you do decide to come clean about your name, I'd recommend that you do it next week."

"Why?" asked Damion and Thal in unison.

Braggart turned and outstretched his arms. "Well, I'd like to win some money back." He then shot a genuine smile at the pair that Damion couldn't help but return. Braggart then left. He closed the door behind him, his smile becoming more and more devious the further away he got from the apartment...

Damion's smile disappeared after a moment.  
>'<em>But the last major bet everybody had... the son of a bitch thought I was gay!<em>'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kristoph Gavin in Grand Theft Turnabout- Japanifornia_

_Apollo: *Looks up at his boss on the computer* Sir, what are you doing?__  
><em>_Kristoph: Well Apollo, I've just beat a prostitute to death, stole a car, got in a car chase with the police, run a few people over and robbed a liquor store.__  
><em>_Apollo: *Smirks* Yes, Those GTA games can be fun.__  
><em>_Kristoph: Yes...Grand Theft Auto...ha...that's...that's what I meant...ahem...__  
><em>_Apollo: ..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Authors Notes.

If it wasn't obvious by the incredible increase in length, the reins of this wagon have been passed back to Spadework, while I have taken Shotgun. Things are coming to a head, aren't they? Leave a review, it's greatly appreciated :)

Seasons Greetings,

Kongu123

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm back in the saddle and it feels GREAT! Then again...it's the only thing that feels great right about now. I'm really quite ill. Coldkiller X can't help me on this one. Reviews might help though when I read them from under my duvet...

*Cough* *Hack* *Splutter*,  
>Spadework2<p> 


	11. A Trap Sprung

Chapter 9: A Trap Sprung.

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Betrayal. It's one of the worse feelings that a person can encounter. Whether it be a friend, wife, husband or lover, it's a feeling that can tear apart your reality and make you doubt any connections that you have formed.  
>It's worse when you know that a person is out there conspiring against you, ready to put the knife in your back, ready to take everything away from you yet you don't know exactly who they are...<br>Your father really was too trusting... then again... I guess... we all were..."_

Late August 2003  
><span>Outside Sunshine Coliseum.<span>

Gant was tapping his foot impatiently. He stole another glance at his watch. He cursed to himself. He should have been here by now. He was running late...again, on today of all days. He looked around again... until he felt something sharp dig into the centre of his spine which caused him to flinch. "Reach of the sky, partner." said a familiar voice behind him. Gant could help but allow a grin to crawl across his face. He spun round and faced the young man in the cowboy hat pointing his finger at him.

"Jakey, my boy, it's good to see you!" he said loudly while hugging the young detective a little too tightly.

"Gant... Sir... you keep squeezing me like that you'll kill me..." he said between gasps of breath.

Gant let him go and gave him a sinister grin. "I hope not. Today... all of our preparations come to their conclusion."

Jake's face became serious. "So... today's the day boss?"

Gant nodded. "Indeed."

Jake crossed his arms. "What's the plan?"

Gant put his hands behind his back. "Lead the lieutenants here. We'll deal with the rest."

Jake looked around at the massive crowd of people. "Here boss? Awfully crowded don't you think?"

Gant shook his head. "We can't take them to a deserted area. They'll smell the trap from a mile off. It needs to look authentic. A deserted area in LA isn't authentic."

Jake snorted. "Whatever you say. This is your cattle drive boss."

Gant smirked. "And don't you forget it boy." He then stroked is chin. "And make sure that Kurtious or any other leading figures don't come along. We want to weaken them, not destroy them. There is no point in destroying one pack of animals if another uses the opportunity to get bigger. We just want to keep them a manageable size."

"Boss?" asked Jake with concern.

"What is it?"  
>"Does the prosecution office know what we are doing?"<p>

Gant chuckled. "What do you think, Jakey?"

Jake grimaced, "Sir, if we get caught doing this unauthorised..."

"I'll sort it out." said Gant without a worry. "They'll listen to reason."  
><em>'And anyway,' <em>Thought Gant _'They will all be under my control... one day. It's just a matter of time and opportunity.'_

Jake looked around to check if anyone was looking. Satisfying his curiosity, he asked another question. "Who we got to bring these guys in? I know these guys and they won't be reigned in so easily."

Gant shrugged. "Special Protection Against Gangs squad."

Jake shot back. "SPAG's! Shit. You really don't want these guys to get away do you?" Gant shot him an evil smile answering his question. Jake looked over to a man helping a child get a balloon out of a tree. "How about him? Has he got the guts to do this?"

Gant looked over at where Jake was facing. "Who? Gummy? Don't worry about him. He's willing to do anything to get this 'Apollo' character." He pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "It's almost cute..." he sighed and faced Jake. "You got a good decoy to bring them here."

Marshall smiled as he tipped his hat. "Don't worry hombre. With the recent clashes with the Cad's, I've got the perfect plan..."

Late August 2003  
><span>The Marionette.<span>

Phil looked up from his cards eyeing the young lady directly opposite him. She was surrounded by a wall of chips. Phil looked down at his meagre amount and groaned. However his luck would change now. There is no way he could lose this hand. The river had just been dealt. The cards on the table were in his favour. An ace, a ten, a three, a seven and a Jack. Phil tried his best not to smile. He had two other tens. A three of a kind. There is no way that Thal could have a better hand than that. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I have no choice...what a shame..." he said in a fake voice of concern. He slid all of his chips in. "I guess I have no choice but to go all in..."  
>This action solicited some gasps from the crowd around the table entranced by the game. Thal and Phil's eyes met. Thal's face was completely stoic as she twiddled her thumbs. Phil returned the look while his was smiling internally.<br>_'Come on lass. Match the bet. You know you want to.'_

Thal continued to observe Phil for a few minutes before breaking into a big grin. "Okay Phil. I'll match your bet." She slid the correct amount of chips in.

Phil couldn't help but reveal the big evil grin he had been surprising and flipped his cards over in triumph. "Three of a kind tens!" he shouted while the group around them talked excitedly. He then moved his hands in to scoop up the chips. "I'll be taking that now, thank you very mu-"

"Wait!" interrupted Thal while slapping her hand down on top of Phil's greedy paws. "I haven't flipped my cards yet..."

Phil blinked in surprise. "No...You've got to be shitting me..."

Thal tilted her head to the side and smiled. She then flipped her cards showing two aces. "Three of a kind aces. Guess I win." She then scooped in the chips at the centre of the table while the men started laughing around her and congratulating her. Phil's eye twitched violently.

"But...how...that's...no...way..." Spluttered Phil. He then shook his head. "How do you do that?"

Thal drummed her fingers on the table. "Give me my winnings and I'll happily tell you."

Phil looked at the other defeated people around the table and they shrugged. They all then delved into their pockets and slapped down the $200 wager they all agreed on. Thal bundled the money up and counted. Satisfied she had been paid enough, she slipped the bills into her pocket. She then looked at the men staring at her. "Well?" asked Phil.

"Oh yeah," responded Thal "Well it's quite simple really Phil." she then put a finger to her chin. "When you have a card in your hand that is quite a high numbered card, you rub the corner of that card unintentionally."

"...what?" muttered Phil barely audibly. Thal ignored him and continued.

"So when are saw you rubbing both of the cards in the centre, I figured you must have a high ranking double in your hand. This was confirmed when you tried to bluff that you had no choice but to go all in."

Phil slammed the table with his fists. "How the hell can you tell when I bluff?"

Thal blinked. "Your muscles in your left arm tenses up when you lie." Phil's eye twitched. Thal continued. "Anyway, seeing as though I had the highest ranking pair in my hand, I'd thought I'd match you. Simple logic really." she said with a shrug. The crowd all looked at her in dead, surprised silence. "What?" she asked.

Phil rubbed his forehead. "There is no way that a normal human can... 'perceive' that much..." He looked up at her. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Thal sighed and looked at her bracelets. "I never learned it. My family have always been able to do it. We can always tell if someone is lying..."

"Which makes it a bitch to be in a relationship with her..." said an amused voice behind her.

Thal spun around and saw Damion with his arms crossed. Thal gave a cheeky grin. "Like you've ever complained."

Damion returned the grin then looked at the table. "You taken these poor saps money yet? You should have really have told them about your unfair advantage _before_ you started playing." He looked up at his mentor. "Ain't that right Phil?"

Phil grumbled and rubbed his temples. "I need a drink..."

Damion sensed an opening. "Well, if you're making it, it'll only make things worse." earning a few chuckles from the men surrounding them.

Phil glared at the younger gangster. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he said standing up in a faux stance of aggressiveness.

Damion shrugged with a smirk. "Well, it's well known that your drinks work better as drain cleaners then as actual drinks." The crowd cheered at this insult earning a few 'whoops' from the crowd.

Phil returned the playful smile back, more than willing to join the banter. He thrust his finger forward. "Well, at least I didn't screw one of the youngest people in the gang in a sewer pipe and keep it quiet." This caused the crowd to cheer even more and Thal to blush. Damion just folded his arms letting the remark fly over his head.

"What's the matter Phil? Jealous? I've heard it's been awhile for you since..." The rest of the 'argument' was drowned out by the jeering.

A man outside the crowd leaning against a wall with his arms folded had something else on his mind. "So, she can tell if someone lies..." said Braggart to himself. He scratched his chin. "...now that's interesting..." Braggarts ponderings were interrupted when someone burst through the door at high speed and doubled over. Braggart shot an annoyed glance at the man and saw who it was. "What's the matter Brett?"

Cowboy gathered his breath back and walked over to Braggart. "For you." he said holding out a piece of paper. Braggart raised an eyebrow. He then snatched the paper and started scanning it. His pupils became more and more dilated with every sentence he read.

_'T-This can't be right...'_ Thought Braggart with worry.  
>He turned to Cowboy. "Stetson! You sure this is correct?"<p>

Cowboy nodded. "Surer then a sheriff who caught an outlaw near a safe."

"Shit!" exclaimed Braggart. He stormed towards the crowd who were still involved with the banter. "Hey guys!" he shouted trying to get their attention. However, he was ignored.

"Yeah well, at least I have a proper hairstyle," continued Phil "unlike that spike shit you have going on..."

Braggart sighed while the crowd cheered again. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pistol and fired into the ceiling. The bullet shattered a light fitting which instantly fell on top of Earnest's head. Earnest rubbed his head vigorously. "Ouch! What the Fu-"

Braggart shot his finger forward. "Shut up Samson, I'm in no mood for your retarded shit." Earnest closed his mouth instantly and did what the other gang members were doing; giving Braggart an evil stare. Phil turned to him.

"What's up Braggart?" Braggart said nothing but thrust the sheet of paper into Phil's face. He then started to nervously pace up and down. Phil read the page, his face slowly doing what Braggarts did earlier. "Is this...correct?" Braggart continued pacing but nodded. "Oh bugger..."

"What's up bro?" asked Earnest sensing the drastic change in atmosphere. Phil opened his mouth but Braggart answered for him.

"The Cad's are preparing a war party up at Sunshine Coliseum." he said while waving his hands about.

Earnest's face showed his alarm with the others. "War party? What the hell they up there for?"

Braggart stopped pacing and gave Earnest an annoyed glare. "To sell balloons and ice cream," he said sarcastically "They're coming here you idiot!"

A deadly silence swept over the group. Jerimiah appeared from the crowd. "So, what's the plan?"

Damion turned towards Braggart. They looked a each other then nodded. Braggart turned to the others. "We'll hit them first." he said smashing his fist into his hand. "All lieutenants get tooled up. The rest stay here and defend the bar."

All of the fists in the crowd raised and a chorus of yes indicated they understood. Damion and Thal turned to get ready, but before Thal could get away, a firm hand clasped her shoulder and spun her around. She met face to face with Braggart. "You can see through any lie right?" asked Braggart.

Thal, confused, nodded. "Er...yes."

Braggart produced his trademark arrogant grin. "Good... I have a special job for you..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion, Thal, Phil, Earnest, Vlad, Jerimiah, Cowboy, Moe and Romeo all met outside of the front of the bar. They looked quite the imposing army in their red suits, dark sunglasses, various sizes and shoulder bags full of weaponry. Earnest turned and faced the rest of them. "How are we getting there?"

Cowboy straightened his hat. "We walk."

Earnest's shoulders drooped. "Walk? Ah come on man..."

Vlad muttered something about the van and vodka, but otherwise remained silent.

Cowboy smirked. "This isn't just an attack. We'll also be patrolling for any bandits making their way to the bar," he then shot a thumb in the direction of Vlad. "And anyway, our good friend here crashed his loyal steed into a sex shop."

All the eyes turned and rested on Vlad. Vlad looked up. "What? The brakes failed when I was driving past."

Earnest rolled his eyes. "Yeah right..." he then turned and faced Cowboy again. "But still...walking dude. Come on."

"It's only twenty minutes away Samson," came a familiar voice from the doorway. "and anyway, you need the exercise." Braggart walked out of the bar inserting a clip into his pistol. The rest of the men looked surprised.

"Er... what are you doing?" asked Cowboy.

Braggart snorted then slid the pistol into one of his jacket pockets. "I'm coming along. This operation is far too delicate to leave in your idiotic hands alone."

Cowboy gulped and try to hide his worry by tilting his hat down.  
><em>'Dang. The boss didn't want any of the bosses or potential bosses to get hurt...'<em>

Earnest chuckled. "You're coming with _us _to do _work? _You do realise that we could be in serious danger, guns and all, right?"

Braggart gave Earnest a glare. He walked towards him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "My father said I had to work with 'Apollo'. I follow my fathers orders to the word...unlike some." He then smiled. "And anyway, if any bullets come my way, I'll make sure your close by to be my bullet shield."

"Hey...wait a min-" started Earnest but Braggart raised a hand silencing him. Braggart faced Damion.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

Damion nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be."

Braggart looked at Thal who nodded gently as well. He nodded back. "Okay. Lets roll."

They soldiered on in silence for several minutes, the people on the pavement avoiding them or bowing as they walked past. The Crew kept their eye out for anyone suspicious. Scouts, soldiers maybe even a crooked cop. However, they saw no one like that. This continued until Thal became bored. She turned to Phil. "Phil?"

"Mmm?" he responded in a bored tone.

"Why did you join the Collins Crew?" she asked, her tone the seeming epitome of innocent curiosity.

Phil looked taken aback by the question. "Bit of a random question to ask isn't it?"

Thal just shrugged. "I was just wondering how you became who you are now."

Phil smiled, took out a large cigar and placed it in his mouth. "Now that," he lit the cigar "is a long story."

"Yeah. Do tell us what it was like to fight in a Roman legion old man." quipped Moe.

"Smart ass." growled Phil while blowing smoke into the air. He looked back at Thal. "My story began a long time ago. I grew up in the Shoreditch area of London. My parents were poor but they did their best to look after me." He looked up into the sky. "Got into crime in my early teens. Selling dodgy goods, stealing lead roofing, half inching cars...heh... I was a right little bastard." He took a another puff of his cigar.  
>"All was fine till the 70's. Britain's economy went to shit with strikes and low employment. Nobody had any money. My old man lost his job. So they saved up all the money they could and moved here to chase the 'American dream.'" Phil chuckled. "What a fucking joke that was. All we found out was that if you're rich here you're fine. If you're poor...well tough luck. Met Kurtious soon after that. Nothing more than street kids then..." He smirked again. "We've come a long way..."<p>

"It's good to know I wasn't only one fooled by incentive of American Dream, Da" said Vlad, hands in pockets as he walked past.

Thal looked towards him. "How did you join?"

Vlad let out a painful sigh. "I was born in Moscow. My father was proud military man. My mother tended the home. I did okay at school and joined the army."

Jerimiah raised an eyebrow towards his friend. "You were in the Red Army?"

Vlad smirked a little. "Not just the army, no. I was Spetsnaz."

Jerimiah almost choked. "No shit! Really?"

Vlad nodded slowly. "I do not as you say... do things by half's, no." Vlad sighed again. "I was very and foolishly loyal to my country until it's collapse. When that occurred, I had nothing... literally and figuratively. My beliefs broke like a glass bottle..."

"So then you decided to embrace the hug of freedom by coming here bro?" said Earnest with a smirk.

"Freedom..." Vlad let out a dark chuckle which left Earnest confused. "You are still young boy. As you get older and lived what I have lived... Communism, Capitalism, Fascism... it does not matter. Power is held by the few while the others are left to struggle, and the only way to acquire it is with a stick and a gun. It happened in Russia, it happens here, it happens everywhere." Vlad smirked a little. "However, that is why I became a member of this family. It sticks up for the weak. Protects them against the angry and the bitter. I'm happy with my life now."

Jerimiah shook his head. "Wow makes my reason look like shit."

Thal walked to the side of him. "How come?"

Jerimiah pointed to himself. "Who me? Well I joined after leaving the Crypts..."

Romeo looked behind him. "You used to take cars to the chop shop for them did you not?"

Jerimiah smiled. "Among other things."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Thal

Jerimiah scratched the back of his head. "Guy who I worked with got real crazy. Started accusing me of selling out to the cops. High as a kite he was." Jerimiah looked down and shook his head. "They chased me out and Kurtious was the only one willing to take me in."

"Hmmph...pathetic..." Muttered Romeo causing Jerimiah to glare at the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. What's your reason for joining then?"

Romeo shrugged. "I don't need a reason."

***Ba-Bump***

Thal's eyes widened as her bracelets tightened. She glared at Romeo. "You shouldn't lie Romeo..."

Damion almost froze.  
><em>'What did she say?'<br>_He looked over at Braggart who had his hand on his gun and was staring at Romeo.  
><em>'So that's his game,' <em>Thought Apollo _'He's using her ability to find the __**Traitor.**__'_

Romeo froze as well, not realising the three glares he was getting behind him. He rubbed his eyes. "The truth is...I need the money to provide for my family. I follow no creed."

Thal breathed a sigh of relief. No reaction. Damion and Braggart clocked her reaction and stood down as well.

"Hey doing it for family is nothing to be embarassed about." said Moe to Romeo.

"You do it for loved ones too?" asked Romeo.

Moe nodded. "I got two sisters and no parents. Times were tough. However, they're getting older now." He smiled a bright smile. "Ones becoming a nurse now. Still, I'd do anything to protect them."

Romeo nodded. "I know how you feel."

Moe looked over at the far front of the group. "Hey, Cowboy, you got any family?"

Cowboy let a small smile slide across is face. "Family hombre? Yeah... I got a little brother..."

Moe chuckled. "Let me guess... you joined the family to provide for him right."

Cowboy chuckled. "Yes... I joined the **'Family' **to provide for him..."

***Ba-Bump***

Thal looked at Cowboy as an alert flashed through her eyes. Before she could voice anything, Earnest said something. "We're finally here. Jeez that took an age..."

Cowboy walked ahead through the entrance of the stadium while the others followed. Damion whispered to Braggart. "I don't like this... I don't see any Cad's."

Braggart nodded. He walked ahead a little of the group. "Bret. Where are they?"

Cowboy just chuckled. "I liked you guys... I really did..." He turned around silently and removed his hat. "Drop your iron comrades, and I'll make sure your turned in to the sheriff nice and safe."

"What the..." said Braggart as the others looked on with shocked faces.

Damion and Braggart pulled their guns out simultaniously and pointed them at Brett. "You're the grass. We're not going anywhere...**Traitor!**" shouted Braggart.

Cowboy just smiled. "Resisting arrest huh?" he then pointed one of his index fingers at the group. Swarms of police appeared behind him armed with a variety of guns. Citizens screamed, hit the ground, ran from the scene or just plain froze when they saw firearms. Through the chaos, Cowboy stood motionless. "They shoot you for that in Texas y'know..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kristoph and the Mistake with the Post_

_Phoenix: "Kristoph, I really think we need to talk."__  
><em>_Kristoph: "Yes, Phoenix?"__  
><em>_Phoenix: "I recieved this letter from you, threatening to kill me if I don't reveal the location of Benny Redneck?"__  
><em>_Kristoph: "Oh, dreadful mistake. Sorry about that. I meant to send you a letter with an invitation to my christmas party."__  
><em>_Phoenix: "...so the letter I got was actually supposed to go to someone?"__  
><em>_Kristoph: *Light shines off of his glasses as he stares at Phoenix*__  
><em>_Phoenix: *gulp* "So... about this christmas party..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Authors Notes-

Kongu- "From the Authors of _'It's not Easy Wearing Red' _we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. Isn't that right Spadework?"  
>Spadework- "Yes indeed my friend. This year has been good all round, and next year looks better story wise, with the follow up and seq- *Gets elbowed sharply* Ouch!"<br>Kongu- *Clears throat* "Yes, next year does look good even though we have _absolutely nothing planned yet_... right Spadework...Spadework?  
>Kristoph- "Hi."<br>Kongu- *Screams in Terror!*

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	12. The Long Walk Home

Chapter 10: The Long Walk Home.

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_That day... that day will stay with me until the day I die. It's a day that still haunts me in the lonely hours of the night.  
>They say that ambush is when the Collins Crew decline began. No. It was much more than that. It was a day that really hammered home the fact that we were as vulnerable as the next man. It was a day that showed that no matter how much trust you place in someone, you never truly know a man. It was also a day that one of our family left this mortal coil that is life..."<em>

Late August 2003  
><span>Outside Sunshine Coliseum.<span>

It looked like a scene out of an old western film. The hardened gangsters having a Mexican stand-off with the daring Police. Civilians were laying on the floor, shivering in fear, wondering if the shots will come. All that was needed was the traditional tumble-weed blowing by, because the guy who felt most at home in the West was the man in the center of it all.

"Brett, you traitorous bastard!" shouted Jerimiah pointing his Uzi at the red suited cowboy. "What the fuck is going on? Why'd you do it? I mean... fuck!"

The cowboy, who had his hat tilted over his eyes shrugged. "Brett isn't my name," he looked up at the group glaring at him. "The names Detective Jake Marshall."

"D-Detective..." stammered Moe. "F-For how long?" Jake said nothing but looked away trying not to meet their eyes. Moe answered for him. "It was from the beginning wasn't it." He stomped his foot. "Fuck! I thought we were family man. Brothers! Why would you do this?"

Jake glared at them. "I did it protect _my family _hombres! My brother, my sick mother... they need protection from the organized crime in this city..." He looked down at his feet. "It's nothing personal. You were just the first gang I was assigned too."

"Nothing personal!" Spat Damion "You have got to be..."

A loud speaker from the small army of police interrupted him from behind Jake. _"You are under arrest! Put down your weapons, get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!"_

Jake sighed and outstretched his hand. "Time to give up guys." his voice then took a more pleading tone. "Please... just give up..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Far behind the armed police and the exchange between the gang and Jake was two distinctive large men. Gant was leaning forward slightly, his eyed narrowed towards the action. "Tch... it's no good. I can't see what's going on for love nor money."

Next to him, a serious, stone faced Gumshoe tightened his fists. "It's him..." he whispered barely discernible to the human ear.

Gant turned to the officer. "Hmm? What was that Gummy?"

"It's him, pal." Gumshoe repeated, louder this time. "The man that killed Aurora."

Gant blinked. "You can see him?"

Gumshoe gritted his teeth. "I can see him, I can smell him, I can feel him."

Gant was bemused by the officers hatred and tenseness. He peered back at the group.  
><em>'What he lacks in brains he makes up in eyesight. They're all just blurs to me...'<em>

A thought struck Gant that made a twisted smirk appear on his face. "Tell me Gummy," he began "which one is the one that killed her?"

With no emotion, Gumshoe raised his arm and pointed him out. "That one to the right of us up front. The one with the ridiculous hairstyle. That's Apollo."

Gant looked to where he was pointing. The red suited man was the only one with spiky hair.  
><em>'Now, where have I seen that hairstyle before?'<em>  
>Gant pushed the annoying thought away and nodded. "I see him." his eyes then shifted back to the officer. "Fancy a wager Gummy?"<p>

Gumshoe face returned to it's natural confused expression. "Wager sir?"

Gant nodded. "Think of it as a small bet on a hunt. $10 for the man that gets the young ladies killer. Agreed?"

Gumshoe smirked a little. "Agreed."

"Goody!" exclaimed Gant as he pulled out his pistol and made sure it was in working order.

Gumshoe did the same, his eyes focused on the group in red, ready to make a move at the slightest hint of trouble. "You make it sound like you know they're gonna run sir."

Gant chuckled as the loud speaker fired up ahead of them again. "They will. Criminal scum always make stupid mistakes..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I'm going to count backwards from ten!"_ shouted the man on the loudspeaker. _"When I reach one I_ _want to see you surrendering to the police! If you have not complied by then, we will open fire!"_

Moe's mouth fell open. "They wouldn't open fire would they? There are innocents here."

Romeo almost chuckled. "You've obviously never went against SPAG's before. They are ruthless and brutal."

"But..." Moe scanned the area. There was masses of civilians laying on the floor too frightened to move. However, Moe's eyes caught the sight of a young mother cradling her young daughter in her arms trying to keep her calm by gently rocking her back and forth. Moe's eyes diluted. "This is fucked up man!" he said in distress.

"Keep calm." ordered Phil. "Stay focused."

"But..." started Moe but Phil shook his head interrupting him.

"I know Moe." He narrowed his eyes at Jake who was still staring blankly back at them. "I know."

"_10!" _Shouted the man on the loudspeaker.

"This could be bad..." Muttered Braggart quietly.

"Yeah? No shit!" responded Earnest. His eyes darted between Braggart and Damion in front of him. "So how the hell are we getting out of this one?"

"_9!"_

"We run." Stated Braggart simply.

"Run? Fuck that bro, we should stay and fight." Earnest argued. Jerimiah nodded in agreement. Earnest smiled and looked at Damion in front of him. "You agree too, right Apollo?"

Damion shook his head. "I agree with Braggart..."

"_8!"_

"...WHAT!"

Damion turned his head slightly. "Think Earnest. There are way too many. That and there are unarmed people here. It'll be a bloodbath if we stayed." He heard Earnest sigh behind him. "I don't like to run as much as you do but," Damion looked to his left at a pale Thal, trying to keep her gun steady to maintain a brave stance of defiance. "...There is too much at stake here..."

Earnest caught the glance that Damion shot at Thal. He cursed himself. How could he say that his brother would have to fight with the person he loved right next to him?

"_7!"_

"...Okay bro. I'm right behind whatever you guys decide."

"How touching," muttered Braggart with a sly smile. "so we've decided not to commit suicide and actually use our brains for once. That's good."

Earnest glared daggers into the back of Braggart's head. "Whatever," he then shot his glare at Jake. "but what do we do about him?"

"_6!"_

"Forget about him. We have enough to worry about." answered Damion. Braggart nodded in agreement.

"We'll split up in separate teams once I give the signal. We'll meet back up at the bar." ordered Braggart.

"_5!"_

"What'll be the signal?" asked Phil.

Braggart just gave his signature grin. "You'll know when you see it." All the eyes in the group turned to him and gave him a brief confused look before returning to keeping their eyes on the police. "The groups will be this..."

"_4!"_

"...'Apollo', Thalassa and Romeo will run to the left." The three people nodded respectively. "Me, Jerimiah and princess here," he said indicating Earnest with his head "will be bolting out of here through the right side of the park."

Earnest's eyes widened. "Wait... what you call..."

"_3!"_

Braggart shook his head. "Not now Samson. The big guys... Phil, Vlad and Moe will break out the front entrance... okay?" He looked at the men. They all nodded except Moe who's eyes were focused on the young mother and the girl. "Moe!"

"...huh..."

"You hear?" Moe nodded. "Good...get ready..." Braggart covertly slipped his hand behind his back and rummaged around in his jacket..

"_2!"_

"Damion?" Thal whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We... are going to be fine...right?"

Damion looked at her. He wanted to tell her it would be fine. That they would get through this. But... for the first time in his life, Damion felt doubt. And it couldn't come at a worse time. And worse... he couldn't lie to her. She would know immediately. He sighed. "I... don't know." he said honestly.

Thal looked at him blankly temporarily before a smile cracked across her face. "Thank you."

Damion was confused. "For what?"

"For telling the truth."

Braggart's laughter was what pulled their attention away from each other. "You should more faith...'Apollo.'" Braggart still had his grin plastered on his face. Behind his back, a small audible 'click' could be heard. The group eyed the object. It was a small round canister. "Because one thing that people should know about our family..."

"_1!"_

Braggart's eyes narrowed. "Is to always expect the unexpected." He threw the canister at the shocked face of Jake.

It was a massacre. As the can exploded and turned into a thick smog of red smoke, Jake hit the ground and the police fired wildly hoping to hit the suspects. Scores of innocent people were hit in the firing frenzy. Screams filled the air, and through the eyes of a little girl being held by her mother it looked like hell.  
>That young girl and her mother should have died that day... if fate didn't intervene. Gunshots were fired into their direction, but a single man shielded them from their fate. Moe was hit with shot after shot after shot. His breaths became struggling gasps and his suit became a darker shade of red. Yet still he stood strong until the gunfire subsided. "Moe!" a gruff voice shouted, but he didn't hear it. Moe slowly turned his head and looked at the women behind him. He struggled a smile. "...you...o...k?" The young mother nodded. Moe coughed. "G-G-Good.!" He slowly turned his head at Marshall who was still laying on the ground, looking up at him in shock. Moe spat out some blood towards him before smiling at him. He stuck out his middle finger at him before finally collapsing face first into a puddle of his own blood.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The minute the red smoke appeared, Gumshoe bolted towards it like a sprinter out of the stocks. He had his target in his eye. There was no way he would get away. Behind him, he heard Gant shouting... something...but he couldn't quite make it out. Gumshoe's instinct kept him pumping as he ran towards his target. Aurora's face kept flashing in his mind. He wouldn't let her death go unpunished. He couldn't. He could still remember her voice.

"_Dick?"  
>"Huh? What is it pal?"<br>"Why do you wanna be a cop?"  
>"Huh? Kind of a strange question to ask..."<br>"I... just want to know..."  
>Gumshoe smiled. "I want to protect people."<em>

"I want to protect people..." Gumshoe muttered to himself. It was there in that crossfire that Gumshoe first heard it. The screaming. Fear, pain, death. All in sound personified. Gumshoe literally froze. He could see it but his mind couldn't comprehend it.  
><em>'I want to protect people.'<br>_He could see men, women, children being fired on by police. Police! The very men that had sworn to protect the people are right here mowing them down.  
><em>'I want to protect people.'<br>_Yet here he was in the middle of an ambush that _he helped prepare_ that was causing all this pain, this misery. He looked down at his hands, half expecting them to be covered in blood. What had he done? B-But this was all to capture Aurora's killer. It was for the greater good, right? If he could get him... then it'll all be all right.  
><em>'I want to protect people.'<br>_No. Maybe getting him would ease the pain in his heart, but that still wouldn't account for all this death... this pain. Someone lead him here. Someone was responsible. It was then when he felt someone brush past him.

"Come on Gummy!" shouted Gant as he skipped over a body. "You're gonna lose your bet!"

Gumshoe shook himself out of his daze. His eyes filled with fire and his muscles tightened. "GAAANT!" he shouted, his voice filled with venom before following in pursuit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He's fucking dead Vlad!"

"Da. I know Phil..."

Vlad and Phil managed to muscle there way out of the front of the park and dived into some crowds to cover their escape. They then meandered around some back alleys to try and shake off any pursuing police. They stopped after awhile and leaned against a wall to catch their breath.

"They fucking kept shooting him Vlad." Phil said rubbing his face in distress. "Never...in all my years have I seen cops shoot a geezer so many times..."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "He died... heroically. Like a true man should."

Phil looked up and nodded. "Damn right... he protected those people with his life..."

"FREEZE!" someone shouted near them. The two spun round and saw a lone cop with a pistol.

Phil and Vlad shot each other a glance and shot small grins to each other. Phil cracked his knuckles. "Let's roll."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An elderly shopkeeper sighed in annoyance. Another wave of police sirens blasted past the shop again. He didn't know what the hell was going on but it sounded like World War 3. This would only drive the customers away. This isn't what he needed. The shopkeeper adjusted his glasses before continuing to stitch the shirt back together. He had almost finished sewing the seam across the shoulders when he heard a slam in the back of his shop. Confused, he made his way to the back. Upon investigation, he saw that the back door was open. Must have blown open in the wind. He shrugged and closed it before going back to his work. However, upon turning around, he saw three separate guns pointing at his head.

"Hello sir," said Braggart at the shocked old man. "you wouldn't mind us browsing through your shop for some merchandise do you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phil looked down at the bruised, battered and unconscious police officer. He clicked his neck. "That felt good."

Vlad nodded. "Da, but they don't make cops like they used to. Fought like a sick dog."

They continued to walk up the ally. "How we gonna get back?" asked Phil. Vlad shrugged.

"I guess a vehicle would help. We get back to our turf, we won't be bothered by cops..."

Phil nodded in agreement. "So what we need is a motor." he stopped as he realized that Vlad has stopped walking. "What is it Vlad?" Vlad just pointed at what he was staring at. Phil raised his eyebrows. "No. No no no no no No NO!"

The pair were looking at a small green Vespa scooter. "Why not?" asked Vlad.

Phil waved his arms. "I'd rather be seen dead than on that thing."

Vlad shrugged. "Fair enough." he said before walking towards it. A siren sounded in the distance. Phil sighed.

"Okay...okay. I'll get on it. But I barely think that there is any room on that thing for two due to your fat arse." Phil moaned.

Vlad just smiled as he hot wired the scooter. It coughed into life. Vlad mounted it and looked over at Phil. "Well?" he asked.

Phil rolled his eyes and groaned. "God, what did I do to deserve this?" He climbed onto the back and wrapped his arms around Vlad.

Vlad couldn't help himself. "I love a man with strong arms."

Phil glared at the Russian. "Don't even joke about WHA-?"

Vlad accelerated in a speed never recorded on that sort of vehicle out of the alley, with Phil screaming the whole way...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What the hell have you got me wearing bro?" Earnest looked down at his clothes while walking through the streets. He was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt and some combat pants. "I look like a damn tourist."

"Stop complaining Samson." said Braggart in an annoyed tone wearing a blue vest, three quarter lengths and a baseball cap. "You don't look like what the police are looking for so we are practically invisible to the heat..."

A cop car went past. The three stiffened as it went by, then eased. "And anyway," continued Braggart, "you don't hear Jerry complaining do you?"

They turned and faced Jerimiah who was wearing traditional Jamaican clothes. "...I fucking hate you guys..." he muttered.

"See," exclaimed Earnest as they continued walking. "Even my homie here thinks we look like dorks."

"Earnest, you do realize you're not black." Muttered Jerimiah.

Braggart suddenly paused causing the other two to collide into him. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Demanded Earnest.

A green scooter then zipped by. Braggart cleared his throat. "Was that Vlad and Phil on a Vespa together?" The other two nodded mindlessly. "Oh, good," continued Braggart, "glad I'm not going insane..."

Meanwhile on the scooter, Phil tapped Vlad on the shoulder. "Was that Brag, Jerry and Earnest dressed looking like they were going to a gay nightclub?"

Vlad shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Whoa Vlad the bus! THE BUS!" Vlad avoided the bus while smiling at the screaming passenger. Phil clutched at the Russian as if he was his lifeline, "Goddammit you stupid drunken bitch, watch the damn road!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion ran. He ran faster than he ever ran in his life. He didn't know where Romeo or Thal was as they separated earlier to lose the cops. He was worrying more about them than himself. He lost focus and unintentionally ran into a dead end. He glared at the building in front of him, more annoyed at himself than it. He walked slowly backwards, brown leaves crunching under feet. He would have to backtrack...

"Not so fast!"

Damion froze at the voice behind him and swore. He raised his hands above his head.

"That's it. Nice and slowly." said the annoying voice behind him. Strange. It sounded very familiar to Damion. Damion decides now was his chance. As quick as a flash, he grabs his gun and spins around pointing it at the target.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gant couldn't believe his eyes. His gun shakes in his hand, even as an amused chuckled escaped from his lips, "Y-You... you're 'Apollo' huh? I should have recognized that ridiculous hair of yours."

Damion just stares back. No emotion escaped his face, not even the anger he must have been feeling. Just complete and utter blankness. "Gant." He spat as recognition.

Gant just grit his teeth. "You killed her?" He smiled. "I always knew you were scum."

Damion just smiled back. "Rather be scum and follow my beliefs than a traitor to the people around me." Gant just chuckled again. Damion's smirk became more evil. "What? You going to shoot me?"

Gant audibly cocked his gun "I just might, you delinquent."

"Damion!" a girl screamed. She jumped and grabbed Damion and, with a wink at Gant, caused the brown leaves on the ground to spin in a cyclone in the air. After the leaves had settled, they were gone.

Gant shook his head. Had what just happened... happened? He lowered his gun, and his face grew grim.  
>'<em>Where the hell did she come from, and why did she seem so familiar?'<em>

"Hey!" came gruff voice behind him.

"What is it officer?" asked Gant with less amusement and enthusiasm then usual.

"Where's that Apollo kid sir." Gant stiffened.

"Gone."

"Gone!" Gumshoe kicked a nearby wall. "Why didn't you shoot him, sir! He killed Aurora."

Gant still didn't turn around. "My gun was jammed..." The gun then went off shooting a bullet into the ground, "Oh... oops."

Gumshoe just glared at Gant's back. "Did you see what happened out there?" Gant remained silent. "Civilians were killed. This ambush didn't work pal. We murdered those people."

Gant just shrugged. "Sometimes you have to break a few eggs..."

Gumshoe just stood there shocked. "I can't believe this..."

Gant spun round. "If you don't like it Gummy, then leave. This is how we deal with gangs. It's not pretty."

Gumshoe stared Gant right in the eye. "You're a good cop Gant. But... your methods... I can't be a part of that. I'm leaving your department. I'll find another way to catch this Apollo..."

Gant just stared at him. "Very well." he said eventually. He watched as Gumshoe turned and left while a sadistic smile slowly grew on his face. This ambush may have been a failure. But he had learned a wealth of knowledge today.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

From a roof on the opposite street, Damion looked down at Gant with an evil glare. "Damion?" asked a concerned Thalassa next to him. He didn't acknowledge her. Romeo was to the other side of him. He knew what the problem was. He knew he shouldn't interfere... yet. Damion still had his sights on the orange suited man. An officer just left him and now Jake was walking up to Gant. They started talking. Whatever was said, it shocked Jake.  
>Damion gritted his teeth, and in a fit of anger, he pulled his pistol and aimed it at Gant. Thal stepped back in shock. Romeo stepped forward. "Apollo! No!" Damion's hand shook. Romeo continued. "You do this, you'll have every cop on us in a second. Please listen." Damion kept his aim on Gant. He could end it all now...<p>

"Please Damion. You're scaring me." said Thal quietly. Damion looked at her, eyes widened. After a few seconds, he steadied his gun and let it drop. Thal smiled a little. Damion turned to Romeo.

"How are we getting back?" he asked, exhaustion filling his voice.

Romeo motioned downwards with his thumb. "I 'borrowed' a car. It's down in the street. It won't be missed for a few hours."

Damion nodded. "Okay, let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They drove in silence until they reached the bar. The rest was already waiting outside and in a conversation.

"...what the hells up with the clothes?" asked Phil to the rest. Earnest groaned.

"Don't even start bro. At least we weren't on that piece of trash vehicle. You and Vlad looked like those gay bikers from Mad Max."

"Hey... fuck you..." said Phil jokingly.

"Look," Jerimiah motioned towards the car. "They're back."

Damion got out of the car. "Hey bro, you made it." said Earnest holding his hand up for a high five as Damion walked towards the bar. Damion blanked him and everyone else as he walked into the building.

Earnest dropped his hand. "Er, what's wrong with him?"

"Grew common sense..." muttered Braggart jokingly.

Phil looked up at Romeo and Thal who looked dejected. This worried him. "What's up with him?"

Thal shook her head to indicate she didn't know but Romeo folded his arms. "He had a little meeting with Detective Gant."

The smiles immediately disappeared. "Oh, I see..." said Phil.

"Well I don't," Thal said to the gang. "What's going on?"

Nothing but silence. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Romeo. "Apollo will tell you when he is ready. But remember... sometimes we hide the worst things from the people we most trust…. and love." Thal's features softened then she nodded. Romeo turned to the others. "Where's Moe?" Phil said nothing but shook his head. Romeo's eyes briefly flashed sadness before he nodded which indicated he understood. He walked towards the bar. "I'll tell his sisters... but now... I'm going to drink to a lost friend."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kristoph's Engine Trouble._

_Apollo: "Sir, there has been some loud banging from your trunk for awhile now."__  
><em>_Kristoph: "Don't worry about it. I've been having engine trouble."__  
><em>_From Trunk: "*muffled* Somebody please help me! He's sawn my legs off!"__  
><em>_Apollo: "*gulps* So engine trouble huh?" __  
><em>_Kristoph: "Yes. My 'engine' didn't know when to keep his stupid mouth shut...fancy a burger Apollo?"__  
><em>_Apollo: "..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's notes-  
>So much drama, so many secrets...so tell us, what do you think is going on? We'd like to know your opinions of the characters and story.<p>

Also, we are almost to the end stretch of 'INEWR' so stick it out and leave reviews.

The FanFic version of the Coen Bros. Except less paid, respected and not related.  
>~ Spadework2 &amp; Kongu123<p> 


	13. Nothing Lasts Forever

Chapter 11: Nothing Lasts Forever.

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. **  
>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-<p>

"_The month following the ambush was long and arduous for us all. The death of Moe was only the start of our problems. Dear old Kurtious, our leader who seemed so strong despite his age, began to get worse and worse. He got so ill that he finally stopped coming downstairs altogether. This made Braggart the De Facto leader of the family.  
>"It didn't take long for him to start expanding his influence. One of the first decisions he made was to create a personal loyal bodyguard group for himself that wore complete black. This, teamed with his... questionable business decisions made many of the old guard and the loyalists of the old gang traditions angry.<br>"It was obvious then that the first fatal cracks in our group were starting to show. And the slightest tremor would make the whole thing shatter..."_

September 2003  
><span>The Marionette.<span>

Thalassa walked out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it and inhaled a deep breath. Her face looked sickly pale and her mind only managed to scramble one single thought.  
><em>'This...could be problematic...'<em>

"Yo," said a voice in front of her causing her to jump up straight. It was Jerimiah leaning against a wall opposite her with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you okay? You don't exactly look like your usual upbeat self."

Thal just tilted her head sideways a gave a nervous smile. "Who me? I'm fine. I just... need a drink. Everything that's been going on lately..." Thal laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Jerimiah raised his eyebrows and then shook his head with a smile. "You can be odd sometimes, y'know that?" He then tilted his head towards the bar. "Come with me. I'll buy."

Thal's smile disappeared as she followed Jerimiah. She hung her head during the walk. So many thoughts were crossing her mind that the throngs of people that were milling about became shadows in the peripheral of her vision. What could she do? How could she have been so stupid? How would he-

"...earth to Thal are you there?" Thal head shot up as she noticed they had finally reached the bar with Phil manning it. He was smiling at her showing his slightly yellow teeth probably caused by years of cigar smoking. "Ah, you can hear me now can ya? I asked what's your poison? What elixir of wondrous delight can I concoct for you this evening?"

Thal sighed as she looked at the drinks on offer. "Just a coke please."

Phil brow furrowed in concern. "That's it? Just a coke? Nothing in it?"  
>"No thank you."<br>"But, it's nearly ten... and Jeremiah's paying."  
>"...I know..."<br>"...you sure you don't want a proper drink?"  
>"No."<br>"A shot?"  
>"No."<br>"Long Island Ic-"  
>"No."<br>"What about an alcopop?"  
>"No thank you Uncle."<p>

Phil folded his arms. "Hey, my drinks aren't that bad are they?"

Thal showed a small weak smile. "No. I just don't fancy anything like that at the moment."

Phil looked to Jerimiah who was sitting next to her for some elaboration on Thal's obvious off mood but only received a small shrug off the man. Phil groaned, mumbled something about women, and said, "Okay, a coke it is." Phil turned around to face the fridge but paused when a new report flashed on the TV screen in the corner of the bar showing a familiar scene. The bar became eerily silent as it came on.

"_...I'm outside the Sunshine Colosseum which was the scene of one of the most violent shoot outs in LA's history. The gunfight occurred last month when police engaged a known criminal organization which was the climax of a several year long police investigation.  
>"Because of the secrecy surrounding the incident, very little information has been released to the press. All we know is that the gang exchanged shots with the SPAG's unit leading to the death of 23 civilians caught in the crossfire.<br>"Also among the bodies was 32 year old Moe Miney. Known to the police and having been involved in crime since a young age, it is suspected that he was with the group in question although how he died has not yet been confirmed. He leaves behind two sisters.  
>"In a statement to the press, the person in charge of the operation and head of the Anti-gang division Detective Damon Gant said that 'The amount of violence and death that occurred on that day was regrettable, however actions like this were unavoidable. Gangs continue to strangle the life out of this city and sometimes the only language they understand is violence. Let it be known that we are working as hard as we can to bring the people who caused this catastrophe to justice and-'" <em>

Phil turned off the TV and slammed the remote on the bar in front of him. He let out dark chuckle as others around the bar slowly started talking amongst themselves again. "It disgusts me," murmured Phil "how much more corrupt the legal system has become." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I first joined donkeys ago, Kurtious said that this would happen... but I never imagined that they would lie so publicly... so brazenly..." He rubbed his hair. "The most corrupt gang out there at the moment is the police. Is the Law. Its the private corporations and companies like Bluecorp that run them. Bribe them. Direct them." Phil humorously chuckled again. "Y'know they are thinking of getting rid of juries?"

Jerimiah stroked his chin. "Yeah. But isn't that to streamline the system? Make it quicker?"

"Bullshit." said Phil promptly. "It's so they can convict anyone that's a problem quickly and painlessly without the chance of them getting away. Screw your rights to a fair trial, they just want the prosecutors to quickly do away anyone who dares speaks up against the law... even if it is corrupt." Phil looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "God help anybody that wants to become a defense attorney in the future if that act passes through..."

Thal looked up, "Aren't defense attorneys corrupt as well? They defend criminals from justice..."

Phil shook his head, "Not all of them. I met a DA that I actually liked. His name was... uh... Edgeworth? Greg Edgeworth? Yeah, he was obsessed with the truth. But he ended up like everyone else that tries to fight the law." He made a slashing gesture across his throat.

"Are you fucking CRAZY!" a familiar voice shouted from the back of the Marionette.

Phil, Thal and Jerimiah all looked at each other.

"That sounded like Damion." they said in unison. A group was starting to gather where the noise had come from. At this point, Vlad walked calmly passed the three towards the group.

"Hey Vlad," said Phil causing him to pause and turn around. "what's going on?"

Vlad smirked. "What do ya think?"

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Apollo and Braggart down each others throats again?" Vlad just nodded and continued walking. "Great..." murmured Phil. He then gracefully leaped over the bar... well as graceful as a middle-aged man could. He looked at Jerimiah and Thal who got up off their stools. "Let's have a gander shall we?"

Thal leaned over to Jeremiah, "What's a gander?"

Jeremiah shrugged, "I thinks its some kind of waterfowl..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion was glaring at Braggart red faced with Earnest next to him. Braggart was staring right back in his black suit, hands behind back flanked by Romeo and his minions also wearing black suits. Damion pointed at the offending case on the ground in front of them that had caused this argument. "I am not doing that. No way in hell!"

Phil and the others pushed their way towards the center. "What's going on now?"

Damion spun round, his eyes filled with fury. "Braggart wants me to deliver this to Cads."

Phil folded his arms and looked at Braggart. "Explain?" was all he asked.

Braggart shrugged his arrogant trademark smirk shining through. "Bruno had recently passed on. All control of the Cadaverini's assets has been passed on to his brother Bruto. We've made a deal."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We deliver this package," explained Braggart pointing at the case. "if delivered, we will have a truce..."

Damion shook his head. "Why don't you tell them what's in the case Braggart?"

All the red suits eyes focused on him. Braggart frowned. "It's nothing..."

"Tell us..." demanded Phil.

Braggart looked physically uncomfortable for a moment. "It's... cocaine."

Phil choked while the other red suits started mumbling angrily behind him. Thal looked confused. "But... I thought we didn't deal drugs?"

"We don't," angrily shouted Damion. "it's just another way of Braggart selling us out."

Braggart raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said in an insulted voice.

"You heard!" argued Damion. "The slow change in our families colors, the truce with our enemies that has hurt so many of the people under our protection, the drug dealing," Damion thrust his finger out and pointed at Braggart. "you are selling the soul of our family and trampling over the foundations of what made it great. What makes _us _great."

Silence. Nothing but silence filled the bar at that point. Braggart just smiled. "I see. So 'Apollo', having been a full member of this gang for less than half a year, you know better. Is that what you are saying?"

Apollo shot back. "W-Well... no, that's not wh-"

Braggart pushed on. "And the fact that I have seen gangs slowly encroach on us and make us weaker means that I don't care?" Braggart lowered his head and glared at Damion, his voice getting louder. "The fact that I wish to deal drugs to make _peace with our enemies _so what happened with Moe doesn't happen again means I'm selling our families soul?" Damion struggled to argue back and looked away. "I thought so." mentioned Braggart, his voice becoming calmer. He sighed. "Look, I need you to do this Damion. It needs to be done. After this you won't need to touch any drugs again. I promise."

The two glared at each other, the red suits behind Damion, the black suits behind Braggart waiting for the final say in this debate. A knife could have cut the tension in the room. Damion finally sighed and picked up the case. "I'm doing this so no one else gets hurt." Braggart nodded slowly. Damion slung the case over his shoulder. "Where am I going?"

Romeo stepped forward. "The multistory parking garage near Ladera Heights. They'll be on top. Just give them the case, let them do what they want, and walk away. No drama."

Damion glared at Romeo for a second and then nodded. He then broke away from the group heading towards the door. Everybody's eyes followed him so nobody saw the twisted smile on Braggart's face as he turned away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion threw the case in the back seats of his black 4x4 without much care or concern of whether he damages the contents or not. He was about to close the door when a voice stopped him. "Can I come with?"

Damion smiled and turned around to see Earnest smiling back at him. "If you want. It'll be dangerous though..."

Earnest waved his hands. "Which is exactly why you shouldn't be going alone, bro." He then stuck his thumb towards the bar. "And anyway I need to get away from ball-less Braggart and his gay parade before I throttle the guy."

Damion chuckled before shutting the back door of his car. "And you think a drug deal is the better escape?"

Earnest shrugged before the pair slid into the front seats. "Maybe. It could be like that film 'Scarface'. Might be enjoyable."

Damion rolled his eyes before starting the car. "You've never seen 'Scarface' have you?"

"Hey, it's on my to-do list, all right? I've played the video game..." The pair laughed as they pulled away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The pair drove in silence for a long time. Both had a lot on their minds. It was Damion who first broke the silence. "Thanks."

"Hmm?" said Earnest as he turned his head slightly. "Oh. No problem, bro. I would never pass up the opportunity to piss off some Cad's even if we are being all goody goody to them."

Damion shook his head while smiling. "No. I mean thank you for supporting me. Through everything. Nice to know I've got friends out there..."

Earnest looked at him in somewhat shock for a moment before chuckling. "Apollo, I'm sorry to say this, but , bro, you're an idiot."

Damion instantly frowned.  
><em>'Wha? Earnest isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and he's calling me an idiot?'<em>

Earnest smiled at Damion's expression change. "We're brothers for life. I'd dig you out any shit heap... actually, I literally did in that sewer." He looked out of the window again. "And it ain't just me either. More than half the people in the bar would do anything for you?"

Damion was visibly shocked by this. "T-They would? Why?"

"Because you'd do anything for us. Hell, you have done nearly anything for us. You put your neck out on the line more times then once. That's why I follow you..."

"And me."

Damion nearly swerved completely off the road when he heard the voice behind him. His antics scared a group of children into a bike rider, who flipped off his bike and landed in a trash can. He pulled over. Both of the people in the front turned to look behind them. "What the-" sputtered Damion.

"Hi." said Thal with a cheesy grin.

"But...when...how?" spat Damion.

Thal put a finger to her chin. "When you were speaking to Earnest, you left the back door open. I just snuck in and laid down over the back seats."

Damion's eye twitched as he turned and faced a smirking Earnest. "You..." he said to him. "you knew she was in here."

Earnest shrugged. "Well they do say couples should spend more time doing things together."

"I don't think they had delivering drugs to armed men in mind when they said that." Damion sighed and hit his head against the steering wheel. "You're not going to get out of the car if I tell you to, are you?" Damion said to Thal. Thal shook her head. Damion sighed again. "Very well." He pulled away. "I guess we should get going."

"Don't sound so down bro." said Earnest excitedly. "I mean... what's the worst that can happen?"

Damion punched him the shoulder, and Thal just deliberately glared at him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Earnest took another look at his watch. "They're taking their sweet ass time..."

Damion, who had been watching Earnest pace up and down while leaning against the car with Thal, sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. They were in the top floor of a parking lot. It was grey as grey could be with slimy puddles, a putrid mix of smells and graffiti layering the wall more than the normal paint-job. "Earnest, settle down and stop looking at your watch. A watched pot never boils after all."

Earnest relaxed a little. "I just want to get this over with."

"Don't we all..." noted Damion. Just then he saw several cars come up the ramp, their headlights causing them to shield their eyes. Damion pushed himself off the car and grabbed the case off of the floor. "Showtime."

Five cars appeared up the entrance and exit ramp. Each of them carried four people each. Twenty Cad's in all exited their cars. A small army. Damion walked ahead, flanked by both Thal and Earnest the latter of which had his hand on the handle of his revolver. They stopped after they reached a reasonable distance. A bald man, wearing a grey suit and thick sunglasses went forward a little to meet them.

"You got the stuff?" he asked in a thick accent. Damion said nothing but nodded. The man smiled. "Walk forward four steps, put it down, back away. Slowly." Damion did as he was asked. When he placed the case on the ground, it made a large _'Thunk'_ noise which broke the silence. It wasn't until Damion was back with the other two that the man dared move.  
>The man walked over to the case. He opened it and pulled out one of the tightly wrapped white packages. He whipped out a knife from nowhere and cut into it. He then licked the blade. The man's face was indistinguishable for a few moments. Then the veins appeared in his forehead. Then his teeth gritted. Then he turned red. Something told Damion then that something was wrong.<br>"Are you trying to fuck us!" shouted the man.

Damion hated when he was right. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The man booted the case. "This is fake. That's it!" He raised his arm. All the Cad's behind him pulled out their weapons. It seemed to be in slow-motion. He could hear his partners breaths being caught in both ears. Damion's mind raced.  
><em>'It was a set-up... A SET UP!'<em>

Damion turned slowly to an equally shocked Earnest. "You... You set me up didn't you?"

Earnest faced him. "Wha?"

Damion pointed his finger at him. "You swapped out the product!"

"Oh I see how it is," shouted Earnest getting visibly angry. "Blaming me huh. Well that ain't gonna fly."

Damion then pulled out his Silenced Pistol. "Well how about this? Will this fly?"

Earnest pulled out his revolver. "Pfft. My guns bigger than yours. I can't wait to bust a cap in your sorry ass."

The Cadaverini's were watching with equal amount of confusion and humor. Turned out they might not have to shoot anyway.  
>The pair continued to point their guns at each other for several minutes in silence. "You know how <em>we have to settle this<em>...right?" asked Damion.

Earnest nodded. "Of course. _There's only one way out of this _after all..."

They both took a deep breath. "Duck!" shouted Damion.

The Cad's were confused as they watched the two men hit the ground. But then again, not as confused when they saw Thal in their place holding what seemed to be a wooden puppet.

"_Hey, why don't you guy 'lighten up' huh?" _said the puppet. They might have laughed... if the puppet didn't spit out a stream of fire, incinerating the bald man in a sea of flames which in turn made the others sprint for the cover of their cars as if their lives depended on it.

After the flame-thrower ran out of fuel, the three jumped over Damion's car for cover just as bullets were starting to ping off said vehicle. Thal packed Mr Hat away as Earnest peeked over and started to return fire. "How we getting out of here?" shouted Earnest over the gunfire which seemed to be made louder by the echoing nature of the building. "We can't drive out, and they have the entrance and exit ramps blocked! And Thal's little firework show has set some things on fire! I really don't want to be slow cooked alive!"

Damion tried to peek over, but a spark created by a bullet hitting his car put a stop to that. "Dammit!" cursed Damion. "We're gonna have to go to the other side and hope there is a way out there!"

"What if there isn't?" asked Thal.

"Don't think so negatively!" responded Damion. "We'll run in the next break of gunfire. Run cover to cover using the cars! Got it?"

They nodded. "This is gonna suck..." muttered Earnest to himself.

The gunshots never seemed to end. It felt like they were in a trench during World War I. Mercifully, a break appeared. "NOW!" shouted Damion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They sprinted from car to car. Volleys of hot lead filled the place. It was nothing short of a miracle that none of them were hit as they ran towards an exit that they weren't even sure existed. Five minutes into the pursuit the three of them reached a service elevator. In less serious circumstances, Damion would have wept in joy. They ran up to it in a frenzied sprint. Damion smashed the button several times. It whined into life. "Come on, come on!" said Damion while running on the spot. He looked at the number indicator. After three minutes, it said floor 1. They were on 12. Damion blinked. "You have got to be kidd-" A bullet pinging off of the wall caused the three to scurry for cover.  
>It was then that the two groups exchanged gunfire. Smoke started to fill the enclosed area yet the pursuers would not give in. Damion took at least two down and Thal took one of her own. However, it seemed that it was Earnest that had his eye in taking 3 down in quick succession and firing enough to keep them in cover. It also turned out that he had more ammo, as he was still firing when the other two were staring at their guns blankly.<p>

Damion turned to Thal next to him. "Do you have any more bullets?"

"Nope." she said worryingly.

Damion ran his hand through his hair. They had been here for ten minutes and the lift still hadn't arrived. He looked over at Earnest. "Hey Earnest! You're on your own. We're out... Earnest?"

Earnest was not listening. He was firing revolver like he was in a spaghetti western. "Come on you Gothic Nazi wannabes, I'll take you all on..."

Damion's hair spike drooped. "What a moron..."

Thal shrugged. "At least he enjoys his work..."

They were interrupted by the sound of scraping metal indicating the lift had stopped. "Come on!" Damion shouted. "To the service lift!"

Damion grabbed Thal and dragged her to the lift. He lifted up the cage door and they both climbed in it. Damion indicated to Earnest. "Hey! Come on. We ain't got all day!"

Earnest looked over his shoulder and sprinted towards the lift but paused just before the entrance for reasons unknown even to himself.  
>Time seemed to slow.<br>He looked down.  
>He saw his best friend, his brother looking at him with confused eyes.<br>He looked to his brothers love.  
>She was pale.<br>A mixture of worry and brave resilience flashed in her eyes.  
>She had her hand on his brothers shoulder.<br>He looked around the lift.  
>There was no cover.<br>Only the cage would separate them from death.  
>The lift itself was slow.<br>Too slow.  
>He turned around.<br>Smoke was bellowing towards them indicating flames.  
>Men with weapons.<br>Death personified.  
>Earnest hung his head. He knew what he needed to do.<p>

"Earnest!" shouted Damion holding out his hand. "Get in."

Earnest looked at the outstretched hand. He smiled as he placed the revolver in the hand of his closest friend. Damion looked confused. "Sorry about this, bro." He pushed Damion. Damion, revolver in hand, crashed into Thal who in turn crashed into the lift wall. As he watched them become a heap on the floor, Earnest quickly slammed the 'G' button in the lift before jumping out and sliding the cage door shut.

Damion looked up. "Earnest? What are you-" The lift shuddered as it slowly went downwards. Damion finally realized what's going on.

Earnest smiled at the pair of them as the lift went slowly downwards. He pointed at them. "Promise you'll look after her for me bro."

"Earnest..." Damion mumbled quietly.

"Oh, and look after your girlfriend too." He laughed as he said this.

"W-Why are you doing this?" shouted Thal.

Earnest hung his head. "Someone needs to hold them off. It's for the best." He looked down at the horrified pair. "Look after each other."

A bullet ricocheted near the lift cage door causing Earnest to wince. He shot the pair one final smile before he turned around. His gaze met the armed group. He put his hands in his pockets.  
><em>'Funny,' <em>He thought _'seems that the Cadaverini's will kill the whole of the Brecheisen family.'_

Earnest looked up at the confused armed men and lowered himself in a fighting stance. "My name is Samson 'Earnest' Brecheisen," he paused for dramatic effect as he looked into the eyes of every single one of the men aiming at him.  
>'<em>You killed my father...'<br>_"and I fight..."  
><em>'You killed my mother...'<br>"_... for my freedom, for the people and my family!"  
><em>'But you will not kill them!'<em>  
>He then charged forward, his spirit hotter than the flames consuming the building.<p>

After hearing this, Damion and Thal still looking up heard a chorus of gunshots and the flashes of muzzles from above. Damion fell to his knees. "Earnest..." he whispered. For a second, grief overcame his body. He could see nothing but a black void. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. He wanted to fight. He then looked down at the revolver that Earnest gave him. Then Damion did what he did at every traumatic experience in his life. He bottled his feelings up inside. There was a time and place for everything. He couldn't grieve now...could he?

-x-x-x-x-x-

It seemed like an eternity before the lift reached the bottom. In Damion's mind, it could have been. There was nothing but a sombre silence during the lift ride.  
>Thal pushed open the cage door. The sound of police and fire engines were echoing from the distance. Thal gently grabbed Damion's hand. "Let's go." she whispered. Damion said nothing but nodded. His legs felt numb as he was dragged out of the building. They simultaneously looked up at the burning inferno. "How...did this happen?"<p>

Damion head slumped. "We were set up." His fist clenched and his body shook in anger. "We were fucking set up."

Thal looked over at him, pity in her eyes. "By who?"

Damion let out an emotionless chuckle. "Who do you think?"

Thal pointed towards an alley after looking around. "Let's get out of here."

Damion nodded again as they slowly trudged towards the darkness. The darkness that will give them shelter and safety from the burning light that took so much away from him.

However, fate still had not stopped throwing obstacles in there path. As they walked up the alley, they were stopped a familiar, large man at the exit. "I've finally found you..." said the man. Thalassa slid back slightly and Damion placed a protective arm in front of her acting as a shield. Could this be one of the men trying to get Thal. Damion would not let another person close to him disappear. Not tonight. Not ever again. However, they were both shocked as the figure appeared out of the shadows. He was not looking at the girl, but at Damion. He wore a police uniform and had a band-aid on his cheek.

It was Gumshoe.

He had his gun traced on the red suited man. "You're quite the man to find...pal."

In his weakened state, Damion tried to stand up tall. Tried to look strong. But he didn't feel strong. "Who are you?" demanded Damion.

Gumshoe's brow furrowed in anger. "Forgotten already, Apollo?" he shook his head. "Have you forgotten the Olympian bank raid that _you _helped commit?"

Damion shot back as he remembered the figure. "Y-You..."

"Yes me!" shouted Gumshoe as he walked slowly towards the pair. "I chased you before you shot...her." Pain flashed through Gumshoe's eyes. "Aurora... you killed her... you shot her..." he glared at Damion. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

Damion looked at the weapon pointed at him. He closed his eyes. Death. It didn't seem so bad anymore. Maybe... it would be better. People he met, friends he made... they all seemed to die... or worse. He was a walking bad luck charm. He was a monster. A man that caused pain. Damion opened his eyes, and lowered his own gun, "Very well..."

"What?" said Thalassa and Gumshoe in unison.

Damion smiled and stepped forward. "If you have to shoot me, then do it!"

Thal stepped back, her hand covering her mouth.  
><em>'What is he doing?'<em>

Gumshoe looked equally as shocked. This isn't what he expected.

"There is only one condition," he thumbed Thal "she leaves safely."

Gumshoe looked at the scared young girl, gulped, then nodded.

"Y-You can't be serious?" whimpered Thalassa. "You're not going to let him shoot you, are you?"

Damion didn't face her. It would be too painful. He just stared intently at the barrel of the gun. "The mans going to shoot me whether I want it or not, Thal. And... maybe it's what I deserve..."

Thalassa shook her head and faced Gumshoe. "This is wrong. You can't shoot him in cold blood."

Gumshoe didn't answer. In his mind, this isn't how it was supposed to go down either. This man was supposed to be a demon incarnate, fighting until the bitter end. But... he was surrendering to his fate...he was human. Gumshoe took a deep breath, raised his gun and steadied it. "I...have to."

Thal started to cry as she fell to her knees. "No... you can't."

Damion smiled as Gumshoe struggled to steady his gun. "It's for the best Thal..."

"...No it's not..."

"You'll find someone better..."

"N-No...you don't understand."

"And I won't have to worry about you getting hurt..."

"I'm...pregnant..."

"And you can avoid all this vio-" Damion's voice died and his eyes narrowed, so did Gumshoe's. Both of them then looked at the crumpled heap of a distressed Thalassa on the ground. "Say that again?" was all that Damion managed.

Thalassa sniffed as she tried to talk through her tears. "I-I found out earlier...tried to tell you... but...busy...and Earnest...oh god!"

Damion was the next to fall on his knees as his brain finally overloaded. "I...don't believe it.." Thal crawled over to him. She fumbled her pockets and pulled out the test she used earlier. It was indicating positive. Damion stared at it for a few moments. "I'm...I'm going to be a dad?"

Thalassa then smiled through her tears and nodded. She then hugged him in a death grip.

Gumshoe watched all of this, mouth agape. He lowered his gun and he lowered his head. As he watched the two holding on to each other, Dick came to a revelation.  
>Good guys and bad guys. Good and evil. Black and white. It doesn't exist. It's an illusion. And watching this scene unfold in front of him just hit it home to him now. No matter where we are or what we do, we are all human, with human problems. As a cop, he defends people. To defend people, he has to understand them. Gumshoe knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, but with his new knowledge, he would learn to understand a person fully to achieve his goals as a policeman and, hopefully, future Detective. Whether a cop, criminal, defense attorney or a prosecutor, he would try to understand their motives. Then he would know who would be deserving of his full trust.<p>

Gumshoe began to chuckle, and his chuckling became more pronounced until it turned to full laughter. Damion and Thal looked at him in alarm, until he finally stopped.  
>Gumshoe kept a small smile. He put his gun away. He walked to the side of the pair and looked away from them. "Hey, pal?"<p>

Damion looked up from a sobbing Thal. "Y-yeah?"

Gumshoe clenched his fists, then unfurled them. He would trust his instincts. "Go." It was a single syllable, but it was the hardest that Gumshoe had ever said.

Thal looked up at this point looking equally as surprised as Damion. "Y-You mean we can leave? Both of us?"

Gumshoe nodded. "But, if you're smart, you'd raise that kid right..." he looked down at the pair of them. "and stay out of the gang business."

Thal dried her tears. "T-Thank you."

Gumshoe nodded then looked up at the burning building that the two had fled from. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got official police work to do..." And with that Gumshoe, with a new creed that would shape his future friendships and work ethic, left the two to do his job with a large weight lifted from his shoulders.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Kristoph Short: A friend in need.  
><strong>__Trucy: "Daddy, I got a weird text from Mr. Gavin on your phone."__  
><em>_Phoenix: "What did it say?"__  
><em>_Trucy: "He asked if he could borrow a metal detector."__  
><em>_Phoenix: "Why?"__  
><em>_Trucy: *Looks at phone* "Says he dropped his gun in a puddle and really needs it for something. Oh, and he also asked to borrow a gallon of gasoline and a lighter."__  
><em>_Phoenix: *gulp* "Tell him we don't have one."_

Author's Notes:

Aye, that's the rub...

It's the part of the story where it's almost to the end. Spadework worked hard to bring you this chapter. Toss a review our way, huh?

Trying not to cry,  
>~Kongu123<p>

Aye? That's a wee bit Scottish Kongu. Anyhow the story is reaching it's conclusion. Got any ideas of how it's gonna end? Also, who's excited about the recently announced 'Gyakuten Saiban 5'. I know I am. Hopefully, it get's translated...

Drop us a review,  
>~Spadework2<p> 


	14. From Ashes Comes Freedom

Chapter 12: From Ashes...Freedom.

**Disclaimer: Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, and all related characters, situations, logos, ect, belong to Capcom. The Original Characters who are portrayed in this fiction are technically intellectual property of Spadework2 and Kongu123. **  
>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-<p>

_'Hope. Never underestimate it Apollo.  
>'Hope can drive a man from the very bottom to claw to the tallest heights. It can create determination, bravery, even recklessness.<br>People with hope... can change the world.'_

September 2003  
><span>Location Unknown.<span>

Damion stared into the mirror. All he saw was the shadow of the man that left for that fateful job the day before.  
>His face was dirty, blackened by smoke and ingrained with grit.<br>His eyes, once focused and determined were now red and tired indicating the trauma of many different feelings in the past 24 hours.  
>His suit, once pristine and clean and proudly showed the world of his accomplishments was now scruffy, dirty and torn showing the scars of battle. It clung to him like an iron maiden and he felt stuffy inside of it.<br>The only thing in the reflection that stood defiant in the face of odds was his spike in his hair, standing to attention like a loyal soldier.  
>Damion sighed. He then leaned over and turned on the cold tap in the grotty basin in front of him. He splashed the refreshing water on his face, partly to clean himself up but mostly so he could force himself to wake.<br>Needless to say, Damion didn't sleep well that night. He took Thal to an abandoned office building near the docks, paranoid about what might be awaiting him if he went home. The sleeping arrangements were not exactly great; several layers of cardboard on the floor, but Damion could have been laying on on the most comfortable bed in the world and he still would not have nodded off. His brain kept flashing different images and feelings. Regret. Earnest. Anger. Braggart. Betrayal. Fear...  
>Damion was awake all night, one hand on Earnest's old gun and one arm over the only person he absolutely cared about in the whole world...no...not one person... two.<p>

Damion looked back up at the mirror and saw a damp anguished face staring back at him. He was going to be a father... that would take some getting used to. Damion shook his head, pulled some paper towels from a dispenser, dried himself and walked back into the main room where Thal was still fast asleep.  
>Damion looked down at her for a while, admiring her and wondering how he managed to get so lucky. He then pulled a wheeled office chair quietly towards himself not daring to disturb her. He then sat down on the chair and, with Earnest's revolver in hand, waited patiently for her to wake up, not once taking his eyes off of her, twirling his dead brothers gun in his hand...<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-

Thalassa slowly cracked open her eyes. The first she saw was a exhausted and distressed man staring back at her intently fiddling with the revolver in his hands. Thal mustered enough effort to smile at him. "Hey."

Damion smiled back a little. "Hey." he replied. His smile then vanished again.

Thal sighed internally.  
><em>'He's been through a lot. He must be hurting...I've got to try and keep his spirits up.'<em>

She got up and stretched. She then winked at Damion. "So what's the plan?"

Damion smiled briefly at Thal's upbeat attitude, but like the changing of the wind it disappear again. "I... think we should leave..." he said with little emotion.

Thal shrugged. "Well of course we should leave this dingy building but where fr-"

Damion shook his head interrupting her. "No... I mean... leave this city."

Thal's mouth fell open in shock. "Leave the city?" Damion nodded. "The place where we both grew up." Damion nodded yet again. "And abandon everything and everyone?" Damion froze for a few seconds before resigning and nodding. Thal stomped one of her feet in frustration. "But why?"

Damion's gaze shifted to the floor. "Why not? There is nothing left for us here now."

Thal face was clearly showing her evident frustration now. "Nothing left for us? What about our friends? What about our family?"

Damion's eyes seemed to be shrouded in darkness. "What about them?"

Thal covered her mouth in shock. Damion's voice was laced with something she had never heard of before. She had never heard of this type of deep anger from him, a feeling so laced in poison. It was almost scary. She shook herself out of it. "What about Phil? And Vlad and Jerimiah? You just gonna leave and not tell them you're alive?"

Damion chuckled darkly. "For all I know they were all in on it, waiting to stick the knife in my-" Damion was interrupted by a sharp stinging sensation on the right side of his face. Wide eyed and in surprise, Damion looked up at Thal, who had a furious look on her face. She was leaning forward into Damion causing him to lean back.

"How can you even _say things _like that about your friends! From what I heard, Phil was the one that took you in when no one else would! How can you be so disrespectful?" Shouted Thal.

Damion's shock dissipated after a few seconds and then it was his turn to be angry. "Well why should I be respectful? I pushed myself to the point of breaking for the family! And then I find myself in a middle of a ambush orchestrated by them!" Damion then got up, turned away from Thal and kicked the wheeled chair across the room. "How do I know who to trust when people I get close to end up dead or abandoning me?"

Thal clutched at her heart staring at the back of his head. "Damion?"

Damion continued his voice losing the anger and becoming more emotional. "...and Earnest... he ends up dead... and even worse I..." Damion pauses.

"I?" Thal encourages worried about the answer.

Damion's shoulders slumped. "I... almost lost you...Thal..." Damion shuddered, whether it be from the cold or the morbid thought Thal would never know. "I...wouldn't have been able to have dealt with that..."

Thalassa's head fell. She understood now. This man in front of her... her lover... was scared. From what she could gather from him in the past, Damion never had many friends in his childhood and he never really had a relationship with his parents. Damion had to rely on himself for everything. Thal couldn't comprehend that kind of existence.  
>However, when he got older, met Phil and eventually became a Collin, he was absorbed into an atmosphere of friendship and solidarity he had never experienced before. He felt fulfilled and protected his family with all he was worth. And in a single day, that was all wrenched away from him.<br>He wanted to leave because he was scared... not for himself... but for the safety of the only person that mattered to him... Thalassa herself.

Thal walked slowly towards Damion. She then spun him round and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You idiot..." she muttered with a smile.

"I-Idiot? replied Damion.

"Damion listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. You understand?"

"Y-You're not?"

"Of course not." her hug tightened. "Damion, you can't let a single tragedy in your life ruin the rest of it. You must have hope."

"Hope?"

Thal nodded. "You must hope that you're going to get through this. You must hope that your friends haven't abandoned you. But the thing you must know most of all is this; we are all going to do it together. Me, you, our friends..." she then grabbed one of Damion's hands and placed it just below her stomach. "...and the little one." She heard nothing but a sharp intake of breath from Damion. They embraced each other like that for awhile, none of them moving and Thalassa swearing that her shoulder was getting a little damp. "You know what you must do... right?" asked Thal after a good ten minutes.

"I can only hope..." said Damion, his voice not reflecting his actual emotions.

Thal couldn't help but chuckle. "Good."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Phil groggily woke up with a headache. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was sitting at the bar in the 'Marionette' with a few empty shot glasses around... okay quite a lot of shot glasses around. He rubbed his eyes.

"You're awake." said someone to the right of him. Phil turned his head in that direction and saw Jerimiah with a small smirk.

Phil nodded. "Any news?" Phil stayed at the bar all night waiting for the three to return. However, as the night went on the news became progressively worse which lead to Phil drinking more and more until he was out like a light. Jeremiah's grimace indicated that it would be news that Phil didn't want to hear.

"The building that Damion and the others went to was burnt to ashes." Jerimiah began drumming his fingers on the bar in front of him. "Apparently it was quite the inferno."

Phil scowled. "Did... they find anything?"

Jerimiah debated whether or not to tell the old man out of pity, but gave in under his relentless stare. "...All the bodies they've found so far have been burnt to a crisp. I'm sorry man, but it doesn't sound good."

Phil rubbed his forehead and then stared down at the empty glasses in front of him. "I need another drink."

Jerimiah shook his head. "Do you think that's wise man?"

"Da," said a deep accented voice from the left of Phil. He turned and faced it. "I agree with Jerry." said Vlad before taking a swig from his Vodka bottle. "You shouldn't drink yourself into a depressed stupor. It's unhealthy." Vlad nodded then turned and saw the other two giving him a confused and evil glare. "What? Something I say?"

Phil groaned and slammed his fist onto the bar. "God Dammit!" he shouted causing the two either side of him to jump. He then curled his hands in front of him. "If I find out that Braggart had anything to do with this I'll Mmmmph-" Phil was silenced by Jeremiah's hand being clamped around his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Phil." whispered Jerimiah looking around. "If any of those black suits hear you, you're toast."

Phil sighed and nodded. Vlad twirled the contents of his bottle. "I think Phil has a point." said the Russian quietly.

The other two looked at him wide eyed. "You do?" they said simultaneously with Phil still being muffled by the hand. Vlad nodded.

"Da. Braggart seems... how do we say... a bit more convinced that they are dead than the others."

Phil peeled Jeremiah's hand from his face. "You think it was a set up?" he whispered. Vlad nodded.

Jerimiah crossed his arms. "Do you have proof?"

Vlad chuckled. "What do I look like? A fuckin' lawyer?"

The three sat in silence contemplating what had been said. This silence was then interrupted by Phil's phone ringing. He pulled out his black phone. He didn't recognize the caller I.D but that was rarely an issue as some members of the gang he rarely frequented with needed to contact him sometimes. Phil pulled the aerial up and pressed the answer button.

"Phil Richards here."

"_Don't react, don't make a face, don't tell anyone else..."_

Phil's eye's narrowed. "A-"

"_...and for gods sake don't say my name."_

Phil gulped. He then struggled to keep his composure as the two next to him gave him an odd look. Phil then had an idea. He grinned. "Andrew! It's been awhile. How are you mate?" Phil listened to the silence on the end for a few moments hoping Damion would get it. He needn't have worried.

"_Thank you Phil. Now tell me, are there many black suits there at the moment. Answer 'Yes' for yes and 'Yeah' for no."_

Phil's eyes shifted around as he tried to clock the amount there was around the bar. There was a lot. Braggart must be in. "Yes. But speak up a bit. It's a bit busy in here."

"_That much huh," _Answered Damion _"Now this next question's important. Did you have anything to do with what happened?"_

Phil almost grimaced and he had to fight against his own will not to shout down that phone protesting his innocence. However, for Damion's sake, he stuck to the plan, and calmed himself, though he clenched the phone as if he would break it, "Yeah, but I have a few theories on the cowboy that botched your plumbing."

"_Let me guess... Braggart."_

Phil couldn't help but smile genuinely for the first time in the day. "Yes, that indecisive, under-qualified, poor excuse for a weasel."

"_...we need to meet up." _Said Damion eventually.

Phil leaned back. "A party? When and where?"

"_The old Amano industries building near the docks. As soon as possible. Come alone."_

Phil's smiles disappeared. "Sounds like too few people for a good party. Sure you don't want others?"

"_No Phil. Just you."_

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Oh, hows the wife and kids by the way?"

"_...Thalassa is safe."_

Phil raised his eyebrows. "...and the kid?"

"_...See you soon."_

The phone line went dead. Phil was worried. Something was bad for Damion to be that evasive and skittish. He tried not to show it though. He smiled again. "Okay mate. See ya later." He closed the phone and pushed the aerial down.

"Who was that?" asked Jerimiah.

Phil shook his head. "An old friend." He then got up and stretched. "Anyway, I've got work to do. Keep an eye on the news and call me if you hear anything from them."

As Phil walked away, Jerimiah and Vlad looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

Phil had just got outside. He placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. He sucked on the noxious but flavorful smoke and blew it into the air above him calming his nerves. He was about to walk towards the docks when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around to see Romeo in his black suit eying him suspiciously. The two glared at each other. Romeo's glare broke into a confident grin, "Where are you going Phil?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion was pacing up and down outside the office building while Thal was sitting on a bench nearby eating a bagel they had bought earlier. "He's going to come you know. You need to calm down."

Damion sighed and glanced at his watch. "I know Thal... but it's been two hours since I've phoned him. I can't help wondering..." his sentence trailed off.

Thal just gave him a lopsided smile. "Have faith Damion. What is there that Phil can't handle? He'll be here..."

Damion paused and glanced at Thal. He gave a firm nod as a response. He then saw Thal look past him and smile. He turned to see what caught her eye. He couldn't help but smile himself. A familiar large man had just turned the corner. He looked sheepish at first but when he saw the pair he broadly smiled.  
><em>'He's here.' <em>Thought Damion.

Phil walked up to them. He looked at both of them. "Apollo. Thal." he nodded as he said their names.

"Uncle." said the pair in unison. The three then chuckled and the chuckle then became pronounced laughter. The laughing stopped when Phil restrained himself. He then looked Damion up and down taking in his torn clothing.

"You look like shit." observed Phil bluntly.

"I feel like shit." admitted Damion with a shrug.

Phil nodded then looked around. "Where's Earnest?"

Damion swallowed and Thal looked to the ground. Damion then pulled out Earnest's signature revolver. Phil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Ph-"

"Don't apologize." interrupted Phil.

"But I-"

"But nothing. You knew the kid more than anyone. I'm sure you did your very best." Phil then walked up to Damion and did something that neither Damion or Thal expected. Phil hugged him. Damion barely moved, not sure how to react. "I'm sorry kid," said Phil sincerely "you shouldn't have been put in that situation with none of us around you. You shouldn't have felt betrayed."

Damion stood there frozen stiff for a few minutes in complete silence trying to figure out what to say. He then swallowed and attempted to speak. "Phil I-" began Damion but he didn't get to finish. He was interrupted by Thal when she spotted something in the distance. A man in a black suit.

"Damion! Look!" she shouted.

Shook into a state of alert, Damion spotted the man also, pushed Phil to the ground an pointed his revolver at the black suited man. His mind racing, he then aimed his gun and Earnests at Phil. "Is this some kind of ambush?"

Phil looked up the barrels of the two guns. "Calm down Damion!" he said in an authoritative tone. "It's not what it looks like."

Damion gritted his teeth. "It sure looks clear to me."

"That's because you're an idiot." said another voice. Damion looked up again and realized that the other man had gotten closer. It was Romeo. "Now calm down Apollo. I'm not here to harm you."

Damion snorted. "Yeah right. I'm sure that ambush wasn't meant to harm me at all." he said sarcastically.

Romeo grimaced. "I didn't know I was sending you into a trap." He then sighed and raised his hands. "Look, I'm unarmed. Me and Phil just want to show you something. That's all."

Damion kept his gun traced on Romeo looking for any indication of danger. "He's telling the truth." Damion turned to his right and saw Thal clutching one of her bracelets.

"But...how can I trust him?" asked Damion.

Thal just smiled at him. "You trust me don't you?"

Damion was taken aback by the answer. He looked back at Romeo who still had his hands in the air. His face gave no indication of his motives. Damion sighed. Against all his gut feelings, he let his both of the guns lower. Romeo then smiled and placed his hands behind him. "Good. Now follow me."

"If I get one indication this is another set-up," said Damion as Phil picked himself off of the ground. "I won't be happy."

Romeo just chuckled. "Why don't you take Phil as a hostage? If it all goes wrong just blow him away."

Phil's eyes widened, then he grunted. "Cheers Romeo. You're a real pal y'know that?"

Damion and Thal proceeded to follow the pair around the corner. Damion was fully prepared to see an army of black suited Collin's to take him away. However, he was only half right...

"What in the world..." was all Damion managed when he saw it. A small army of red suited Collin's with Jerimiah and Vlad at the front of it smiling at him. Damion turned to the other two beside him who were also smiling. "But...why...how?" was all he managed to spit out. Phil chuckled and scratched the back of head.

"Well when I was leaving, Romeo, being the nosy bugger he is, stopped me. He cottoned on to what was going on and the cat was soon out of the bag after that." Phil then widened his arms towards the group. "Many of them have wouldn't let me go without taking them."

Damion was wide eyed and gob-smacked so Thal spoke for him. "But... why are you all here?"

Romeo raised an eyebrow as if it wasn't obvious. "To support Apollo of course."

"S-Support me? Support me doing what?" mumbled Damion.

Vlad raised his arm into the air. "To help you take down Braggart of course!" he shouted.  
>A jubilant cheer then erupted from the rest of the men. And that cheer signified the first movement of a rebellion.<p>

Damion didn't know that he was capable of laughing and crying at the same time.  
>It would be ironic that the Collins Crew would be destroyed by the people who must upheld it's ideals.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-

The large group gathered inside the building that Damion and Thal called home for the night. It was there that Damion and Thal explained to the others what happened the night before. Many listened in awestruck silence with a few disapproving noises and groans of anger at the betrayal fracturing it. Damion left out a few details like what happened when he met Gumshoe in the alley, mainly to shorten the time of telling this depressing tale. The only person who was suspiciously not there was Romeo who left during the beginning of the story.

At the end of the story, it was Jerimiah that rounded up everybody's feeling about the matter. "Shit man, sounds like you had a rough couple of hours..." he said arms folded shaking his head. Many of the others that surrounded him nodded in agreement.

Vlad who was leaning against a wall scratched his chin. "Da. Looks like we made the right choice following you Apollo."

Damion's spike fell. "Yeah... about that, I wanted to ask; why did you guys want to follow _me? _I mean why not Phil or Jerry or Vlad?"

There was a pregnant pause as the others wondered how to respond to the question. It was Phil who took it upon himself to do so. "Well... why not you?" he stepped forward to an ever increasingly confused Damion. "Look kid, I seen you grown since you were getting into trouble with 'gangbangers' from the 'hood.' You've grown into a proper man and embraced our families ideals better then most of us did." He then pointed at the rest of the group. "Not to mention that you've helped us all more times than we cared to mention even when we didn't ask for it.  
>I guess... what I'm trying to say is... as a family decision... we've all decided to follow you no matter which direction you take." Phil turned turned around towards the large group and raised his fist. "For Apollo!" he shouted with a big grin.<p>

Jerimiah followed suit. "For Apollo, brothers!"

Vlad pushed himself of the wall and raised his bottle in the air. "Da! For Apollo!"

Slowly but surely more and more fists came into the air with Damion becoming more and more shocked at the sight.  
><em>'They... are all willing to fight for...me?'<br>_Damion then crossed his arms when another thought entered his head. "Well what about Romeo?"

"What about me?" said a voice near the entrance.

The group turned to face it. Romeo was standing there with a sports bag slung over his shoulder."Why did you join me?" asked Damion with suspicious interest.

"Ah," said Romeo as he slowly walked towards Damion. "You are wondering why I joined you when I became one of the 'black suits'. Am I right?" Damion nodded. Romeo chuckled. "Because I'm a brother."

Phil crossed his arms and snorted. "If your such a brother, why did you join Braggart and become one of his lackeys?"

Romeo threw the sports bag to the feet of Damion causing him to jump back slightly. He didn't even face Phil when he answered him. "Because I look better in black, and because the pay was better." he said bluntly.

Phil almost choked when he heard it. "The pay was better? You've gotta be having a laugh? What about loyalty? Friendship? Even-"

"Tell me Phil," shot Romeo interrupting Phil. "do you have wife with Leukemia and a family to support?"

All the eyes focused on Romeo. Did they hear right? Phil coughed. "Well no but-"

"Then I suggest when you are in that kind of situation you will have the authority to tell me what's right and wrong."

Thal stepped forward. "Romeo...are you saying-"

Romeo shook his head, not wanting to discuss it further. "Damion, the reason I have decided to help you is because Braggart is not a good leader. A man that would throw away three of his men shows that he is paranoid and has trust issues. What's stopping him from killing me on a whim?" Romeo then broke his gaze with Damion and then turned his back on him. "As you can tell, I'm taking a massive risk siding with you here."

Jerimiah chuckled. "Risk? Why? You're on the winning side here. Once we take over the gang-"

Romeo's dark chuckle interrupted Jerimiah. "Jerry, as much as I love you, you are a galactic moron." Jerimiah twitched in pain at the statement. Romeo shook his head. "If you guys win, there won't be a Collins Crew any more."

Grumbling came from the crowd and Phil's eyes widened. "What do mean 'there won't be a Collins Crew any more?'"

Romeo sighed. "As painful as this is for you to hear Phil seeing as though you are one of the forefathers, the gang can only be run by a Collin. Without that, the business deals we made, the trust we've built up with businesses and people, our authority, our legitimacy... it will all turn to ash."

Phil shook his head. "But... what about Kurtious? He could-"

"Kurtious is in no state to help anyone." responded Romeo. Phil's shoulders slumped.

Damion looked over to his distressed friend. "Don't worry." was all he said bringing all the confused looks and attention back to him. "I have a plan."

Phil looked up. "Y-You do?" Damion nodded. Phil cracked a small smile. "Okay. I'm with ya."

Romeo glanced over his shoulder at Damion and a small smile appeared. "Very well, I guess I should show you all my surprise. Would all of you follow me." Romeo started to walk towards the exit. He then paused. "Oh and Damion," he said with his hands behind his back. "just in case you are wondering why I'm not wearing a red suit right now... look in the bag."  
>Damion's eyebrow raised as he opened it. In there was an original red Collins Crew suit. "It should be in your size. Probably suits you better than me anyway." explained Romeo on the way to the door.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-

Damion left the building and straightened his tie only to then see a big crowd of red suits around a van talking excitedly. Damion pushed his way to the front where Thal, Vlad, Phil and Jerimiah were to see what the fuss was about. What he saw spooked him a little.

"Whoa Romeo!" grumbled Phil looking at the extreme arsenal stuffed into the back of the van. "Where did you get the artillery?" Phil then climbed in with Jeremiah and started going through the guns.

"I have my sources..." said Romeo with a smug smile.

"Say," started Jerimiah inquisitively examining one of the guns. "this stuff looks very familiar."

Romeo shrugged. "It should. My source was your garage."

Jerimiah pupils narrowed. "Wait. These guns are from my collection!"

Phil slapped Jerimiah on the back. "Not any more!" he said with a boisterous chuckle.

Vlad laughed with them then looked down at Damion and Thalassa to the side of him. "You two not getting weapon?"

Thal smiled. "No. I think I'll stick with my own little gun."

Damion nodded while taking out Earnest's old revolver as well as his own and looking down at them. "Yeah...me too."

Vlad nodded understandingly then sniffed. "I'll think I'll stick with my own gun too."

Thal blinked. "You have your own gun?"

Vlad nodded. "Da." he then clicked his fingers. "That reminds me... I should get it out of car." he then pushed his way through the crowd. Thal and Damion looked at each other then shrugged just as Phil and Jerimiah jumped out of the van with their chosen weapon.

"What you get?" asked Jerimiah.

"This." said Phil waving a sawn off shotgun like a small child waving around it's new toy on Christmas.

"Pfft. A sawn off. You're so predictable Phil." said Jerimiah shaking his head.

Phil looked annoyed. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You mean other than it's inaccurate aim and the fact you can only fire two shots?"

Phil gave him a cocky grin. "Ah, I thought of that." he said while lifting a second sawn off up.

"Ah two of them. So that, what, makes four shots? It'll be hilarious watching a man of your age dual wielding and dealing with the recoil of both guns." said Jerimiah mockingly.

Jeremiah looked out from inside the van, "If you're so concerned about ammo, why don't you take this?"

Jeremiah was holding a Benelli M4, with a drum magazine and a removable stock.

Phil snorted and rested both of his guns over both shoulders, obviously dismissing Jeremiahs gun, "Right. So what you got then?"

Jerimiah waved his toy in front of Phil's face. "MAC 10 baby!"

Phil eye twitched. "And you're criticizing me for inaccuracy and you've got an Uzi?"

Jerimiah folded his arms. "Hey, in the right hands it's accurate."

"Yeah but it's in your hands Jerry."

"Hey old man, Fu- OH MY GOD!"

The first thought that went into Phil's head was that was and odd insult. He then realized that everyone was looking behind him with a shocked look on their face. Phil then immediately turned around. His face didn't hold his surprise in much better. "Sweet...Mary...Mother of God..."

Vlad noticed everyone was staring at him. "What? Something wrong with my gun?"

The clip fell out of Jeremiah's Uzi yet he was still frozen. "Vlad. What... is that?"

Vlad looked down at himself. He was carrying a large machine gun with several rounds of ammunition wrapped around him and ear protectors around his neck. "It's a LMG." said Vlad like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No Vlad," corrected Phil. "That's a bloody cannon."

"Have you seen what's strapped to his back." whispered Jerimiah.

Vlad turned around. "What? This? It's my Kalashnikov... just in case."

Phil rubbed his forehead. "Just in case..." he repeated. "Now I remember why we leave him in the car." He then chuckled and faced Damion who had his mouth wide open. "I'm sorry Damion. I was under the impression we were attacking a bar not a third world country."

Damion just waved his hands. "I'm not getting involved..."

-x-x-x-x-

It was starting to get dark. They had planned and prepared for this all day. Damion took several deep breaths.  
><em>'One last time...' <em>He thought _'One last job... then it'll all be over.'_

However, he had another more troubling thought on his mind.

"You ready?" said a chirpy voice that always made Damion smile.

_'Speak of the devil.'  
><em>Damion smiled nervously at Thal. He then walked up to her and hugged her. "As ready as I'll ever be." His smile then fell slightly "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Thal in a confused tone.

"This." said Damion as he hit Thal in the back of the head with his gun. Thal's eyes then rolled up and her world became darkness. He caught her as she crumpled onto him. He then picked her up and dropped her onto the cardboard mattress. He then exited into the main room where the small army had gathered.

Phil turned and faced Damion with a cigar limply hanging out of his mouth. "We ready?" Damion nodded. "So what's the plan?"

All the eyes in the room looked up to Damion. He gulped. He wasn't used to this kind of leadership role. "All of us are going to the Marionette except for Romeo."

Romeo's eyebrow shot up at the mention of his name. "Any reason why?"

Damion smirked. "Two reasons actually. Firstly I don't want you accidentally getting tagged by us in the fire-fight due to what you are wearing," Romeo nodded. He had to concede that one. "and secondly I have an important job for you."

"Which is?"

"I need you to gather as much money and assets as possible before the Crew dissipates."

Romeo scratched his chin. "How much we talking about here?"

"A lot." said Damion bluntly. He then cringed. "Is it at all possible?"

Romeo thought for awhile before smiling and nodding as an idea came to him. "Ha. Yeah, I know where to find a reserve. We made some significant investments, and we can get them any time..."

Damion nodded. "Good. We're counting on you."

Phil looked around. "Hey, where's the princess? I thought she came to get you?"

Damion sighed as he opened the chamber of his revolver and started to reload. "Sleeping. She isn't coming."

"Sleeping huh?" said Phil clearly not buying it. "Sleeping as in knocked out I suppose."

Damion spun the chamber and snapped it shut after reloading. He started walking towards the exit. "Maybe."

"Damion," Phil said in a warning tone. "We've told you before; the girl can look out for herself even if she is in a relationship with you. What possible reason could you have for not letting her go this time?"

Damion paused before opening the door. He then sighed. "She's... carrying my child..." he then walked out.

Phil and the others paled in shock. Phil then turned to Vlad "Wait... did he just say she's...you know... up the spout?"

Vlad muttered something in Russian, and Jeremiah was looking in the direction of the room that Damion just walked from.

Romeo was in the corner barely containing his laughter. "Bet you feel like an ass now."

Phil grumbled. "Your sympathy is touching Romeo."

-x-x-x-x-

"Pass please." demanded the black suited man.

The delivery man in blue overalls looked insulted. "Excuse me?"

"Pass. Please."

The man shook his head. "We've been delivering liquor to the Marionette for years. We've never been asked this before."

The black suited guard sighed and shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry. New orders from upstairs. A lot have guys have gone missing and the boss is paranoid."

The delivery man shrugged. "And that's my problem...how?"

The guard ran his hand through his hair. "So you don't have a pass?"

The delivery guy tilted his head. "Yes. I just thought I'd stand outside and waste your time complaining about passes."

The guard got the message. "I'll go upstairs and ask. What's your name?"

"Curt."

"All right." The guard turned and faced his co-workers. "Make sure these two don't pass." They nodded as he walked inside.

"Unbelievable. Making us wait outside in the bloody cold and fog." muttered Curt as he folded his arms. "Hey Soren, you had any trouble like this before," he turned to his co-worker. "You even listening?"

The other delivery driver looked up from his phone while leaning on the van. "You say something?"

"Will you ever get off that mobile?"

"Cell phone." Soren corrected. Curt narrowed his eyes. "Look, this phones great. It flips open and has bluetooth."

"Bluetooth?" said Curt in a confused tone. "The hell is that?"

Soren smiled. "It allows you to transfer things wirelessly."

Curt shrugged. "Like what?"

"Pictures...music...that kind of stuff."

Curt chuckled. "Music. Don't be silly."

Soren shook his head. "I'm telling you, soon we will all be downloading and sending music electronically soon enough. And these phones are the first step towards that."

"Yeah... right. I'll stick to my CD's thanks."

Soren slipped his cell into his pocket. "At least I didn't spend $200 on a pair of sneakers."

"Trainers." Curt corrected. Soren narrowed his eyes. "And anyway they're not just any trainers. They have a thin cushion of air and are very comfortable..." his sentence trailed off. His co-worker looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

Curt pointed towards the fog. "Is it me, or is there a lot ominous shadows in that fog?"

Soren rolled his eyes, "You think everything is some kind of epic story. If we had things your way, we would be fighting for our lives against gangsters or something stupid like that."

Damion looked to the others to the side of him as they walked towards the bar. "Right, we have the element of surprise. Now we should get as close as possible so we have a better aim. Or maybe we should try and get in behind and..."

As Damion was debating what to do, Vlad rolled his eyes and slipped his ear protectors on. "You guys may want to cover your ears!" he shouted.

"Wha?" was all Damion managed before Vlad pulled the trigger on his machine gun.

The noise was phenomenal causing the others to shield their ears, but not as phenomenal the damage that was being caused. The men in the black suits outside the bar were pretty much instantly blown away. Thick chunks of brick were flying off of the wall as rounds pierced it causing the building to resemble more like Swiss cheese. Windows shattered and the Marionette neon sign cracked to bits as well causing a localized shower of glass. After a very long time, the gun made several audible clicks indicating that it had run out of ammo. After this Vlad turned round at the wincing crowd, removed his ear protection and smiled.

"Vlad!" screamed Phil. "What the hell!"

Vlad shrugged and dropped the heavy gun on the floor before unstrapping his AK from his back. "I do wrong?"

Damion just sighed. "Well... I think they know we're here." He then looked up. "To the door. Quickly!"

The group followed the order loyally with Damion taking point. As they passed the van with two delivery men cowering behind it, Vlad reached in and took a bottle of vodka. "Thanks." he said while winking.

-x-x-x-x-

The door was kicked open. "It's Apol-" one of the guys covering the door tried to say. However he was promptly shot by Damion along with three others. The others then followed him in. Damion looked across the bar. A sea of black suits. And right on a bar stool on the other end was Braggart himself looking bored.  
>Guns were pointed at each other. Red against black. Loyalty to ideals against loyalty to family. Silence followed. Until Braggart started laughing and clapping. "Well, isn't this a surprise." said Braggart with a grin. "Seems you're a harder man to kill then I give credit for." Damion frowned. Braggart smiled at his discomfort. "And I see you have Earnest's gun. Now 'Apollo'," he leaned forward slightly. "what does that tell me, hmm? Is the princess in a better place?"<p>

Damion almost growled. "That paybacks a bitch." He pulled the trigger.

The bullet whizzed by Braggart's head by a few millimeters. He then dove for upstairs as the chaos ensued. Both factions dove for cover as they exchanged fire. Bullets whizzed through the air taking lives on both sides. The room that was once admired by many visitors was becoming a graveyard for those that frequented it. A graveyard for loyalty. A graveyard for the Collins. Through their many troubles though, the reds managed to push through the bar with some resistance. Jerimiah had trouble when he was pinned to a pool table by an enemy but he was quickly shot away by a cocky Phil. "Inaccurate shotguns huh?"

Jerimiah frowned when he saw a guy trying to get the jump on Phil. He reached for his gun and shot him causing Phil to wince. Jerimiah then got off the pool table and dove for cover next to Phil. "Inaccurate with an Uzi am I?" Joked Jerimiah in a mocking tone.

Phil frowned. "We'll call it even..."

They both laughed at this when they advanced towards the final obstacle. The actual bar itself.

Several black suited men decided to use it as cover while spraying automatic weapons over the top of it. Damion jumped out of his cover and fired only successfully hitting several bottles of liquor.

"Oi!" shouted Phil. "Be careful! That's my bar!"

Vlad then got up and fired his AK into it which was accompanied by a chorus of smashing noises. "No! Not the wines! They were fucking expensive!" shouted Phil.

Jerimiah then stood up... and unloaded into the glasses. Phil punched him. "That was crystal glass you idiot." He then waved his hands. "Let's stop and think about this a moment huh. Let's not just fire our guns wildly."

Damion looked at Vlad drinking. He smiled. "Phil's right." he said

"Thank you for listening." uttered Phil.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" asked Damion.

"Sure," he said throwing it to him without thinking. His eyes then widened. "Wait. Why?"

Damion then turned to Vlad. "Pass me the vodka."

Vlad looked at the bottle, then at Damion, then at the bottle again. He sighed. "Okay." he muttered dejectedly while passing him the bottle.

Damion then ripped off his tie and stuffed into the bottle. "Apollo? What are you doing?" asked Phil fear evident in his voice. Damion then lit his tie. And got up. "...No Apollo. No NO NO NO!"

But it was too late. Damion hurled the bottle at the bar and everyone including him dived for the ground. The bottle hit the bar. Unfortunately, due to the spirits and experimental mixture of drinks that Phil had left behind the counter, the amount of accelerate for a naked flame was high. Very high. The minute the Molotov hit the bar a blinding yellow explosion propelled forward from it, blasting all of the black suits into the air.

Damion woke up to the smell of smoke and a vision of dancing flames all around him... and the complaints of his other team members.

"...think my eyebrows are gone?" Damion made out Vlad saying followed promptly by Jerimiah sniggering.

"Oh look," said Phil sarcastically. "Sleeping Beauty's waking up."

Damion rubbed his eyes and looked up at the three, "Sorry bout the bar Phil." he said.

Phil sighed then shrugged. "Don't worry. Only several years work up in flames." he grumbled.

Damion couldn't help but chuckle at Phil's overly dramatic attitude. He then got up and dusted himself down. "Where's Braggart?"

Vlad pointed upwards. "Must be upstairs."

Damion nodded. "Get everyone out of here. I'm going up."

Phil placed his hand on Damion's shoulder. "I'm coming with you. I need to help Kurtious get out of here."

Damion nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

Damion kicked open the door to Kurtious' apartment. Damion was thankful at first that they managed to get away from the burning inferno downstairs that would soon be following for at least a little while, but that soon disappeared after the horrible smell emerged from the room. Damion almost gagged.

"The hell is that?" exclaimed Phil as they walked in.

"I don't know," admitted Damion. "but it almost smells as if..." Damion paused as he realized what he was about to say. Phil did as well. They stared at each other as if they had read each others mind.

"Kurt!" shouted Phil worriedly as he ran for his room. He kicked open his bedroom door. Phil's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Kurtious was dead. Long dead. At least several weeks. Phil ignored the smell and walked forward. His shotguns fell out of his hands and he fell to his knees. "Kurt." he whispered.

Damion looked on saddened. He knew what it was like to lose a friend like this. And it was to the same person too.

As if he read his mind Phil spoke. "He'll be on the roof. Stairs are round the corner. Fuck him up Apollo." He said with no emotion.

Damion nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm...gonna stay awhile. Then I'll meet up with the others."

"What about Kurtious' body?" asked Damion.

"What about it? Too late for anything." Damion took one last look at his friend at his weakest and went to the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-

Damion clasped the revolver in his hand tightly and quietly opened the door. He kept his aim over the widening crack in the door. He saw nothing. Confused, but still alert, he opened the door quicker. What he didn't expect was his gun to be smacked out of his hand to the other side of the roof. Damion turned to his left to see Braggart take another wing at him with a pipe. He hit him in the stomach and Damion crumpled to the ground. "Well... isn't this nice?" said Braggart over a wounded Damion. He kicked him in the stomach. "You look good down there where you belong."

Damion struggled to get up. "F-Fuck...you...Brag-"

Braggart kicked him like a football in the head causing Damion to roll a few feet. Braggart twirled the pipe in his hand while walking towards the heap that was Damion. "Now what kind of language is that?" the mocking tone was now dropped in Braggart's voice. "I knew you would be trouble the moment I met you." He kicked Damion, "I knew you would betray us." He kicked him again. "I knew you would try to overthrow me!" He kicked Damion one final time. Damion coughed up blood and tried to crawl towards his gun. Braggart chuckled sadistically before spinning Damion over to face him.

"Sad," he said throwing the pipe away and taking out his pistol. "we could have done great things together."

Damion looked up at him and managed to smile, his teeth red with blood, "All brag... no balls..." Braggart eyes flashed with inarticulate fury, and he then pointed the gun at Damion's head. Damion closed his eyes.

A gunshot. However, Damion felt no pain. No ensnaring darkness. A clatter of metal occurred near his ear. Damion cracked open an eye. He saw Braggart wide eyed and his gun on the floor.

"Y-You..." muttered Braggart. "Y-You can't be alive...too."

Damion looked to where he was looking. Thal was there. Revolver in hand. Breathing heavily.

Braggart staggered back groaning, a red patch of blood slowly appearing on the right side of his chest. "I-" he choked out. "I only did what I did...so we could remain strong." He then looked at Damion. "D-Damion. Was what I did...so wrong?"

The roof then fractured beneath him sucking him into the inferno below. Thal ran over to Damion and began to drag him back down the fire exit stairs, "You idiot." she muttered. "Didn't think I'd miss this did ya?"

Damion just smiled back before being swallowed by unconsciousness.

-x-x-x-x-

Damion looked up at the burnt out shell of what was once the Marionette covered in police tape. He couldn't believe that it was nearly a whole day since that happened. The place didn't fare any better then he did. Damion was wrapped with bandages nearly everywhere including his forehead, a sling on his arm and his coat had to be draped over his shoulders.

The others stood behind him, also looking up at the wreckage. "What do we do now?" asked Phil.

Damion smiled. "Whatever we want."

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, but what do we want?"

Jerimiah nodded. "Yeah, as annoying as you guys have been I've kinda got used to having you around."

"Gay." was all Vlad said while taking a swig from his favorite beverage. Band-aids were where his eyebrows used to be.

Jerimiah glared at him. "Come on. Admit Vlad. You'd be lost without us."

Vlad stroked his chin then shrugged. "It would be nice... to still be together,...Da."

The rest of the red suits around them nodded and voiced there agreement. Thal gently nudged Damion and whispered to him. "Looks like they need a little guidance Damion."

Damion raised an eyebrow at her before nodding. They did seem terribly pitiful at the moment. The group were interrupted by a familiar whistling. They turned and saw Romeo walking towards them with two suitcases. He saw the group, looked at the Marionette then looked back at the group. "What the hell happened here?" Damion's only response was to scratch the back of his head nervously. Romeo sighed. "Can you fight any battle without burning the place down."

Damion laughed a little. "Did you succeed?" he asked eventually.

Romeo smiled. "See for yourself." He opened the two cases. They were packed full of money. Every mouth dropped open.

"Romeo...how?" asked Thal.

He chuckled. "Remember those gold bars Damion...'acquired'."

"You got rid of them?" shouted Phil excitedly. "For how much?"

"Several million." said Romeo smugly.

"Wait. Hold the phone." interrupted Phil. You only managed to sell those _gold bars _for several million.

Romeo winced. "Look, I had to find a fence willing to get rid of _stolen gold bars _quickly." Romeo flicked his hair. "What I did was nothing short of a miracle..." he then handed the cases to Phil.

Damion chuckled and looked at the burn out building again. "It'll be enough..."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Enough? Enough for what?"

Damion smiled. "To go legitimate. Start a new bar." He turned and faced the others. "If you're willing to follow me."

Jerimiah smiled. "You serious?"

Damion nodded. "Deadly. How about you Phil?"

Phil stroked his chin. "Only if I'm the barman."

The rest groaned. Damion rubbed his head. "Phil...you're terrible at mixing drinks though."

Phil crossed his arms. "Am not. And I'll prove it...when I'm next at a bar."

Vlad raised his hand cutting off Phil. "What about me?"

Damion smiled. "Sure there will be job for you. Hell, there will be a job for all of you. You're family after all." All the men smiled. Damion then turned to Romeo. "How about you?"

Romeo smiled at them. He looked up at the burnt out bar. "No." he said causing the others to raise their eyebrows.

"Why not?" asked Damion wondering if it was something he said.

Romeo looked at the group before deciding his answer. "I think it's time... I followed my own dreams... walked my own path. Time to see this as an opportunity you know?"

Damion nodded understandingly. "Well... if you ever need anything..."

Romeo just nodded. "Ditto." He looked at Damion and Thal. "Look after yourselves... and the kid." He said before walking away. Damion blushed while Thal walked forward a little.

"Look after you wife and children too!"

Romeo paused temporarily. "I always do." he said. He then gave one final salute and walked away.

The group watched the man walk off before Damion faced the others. "Suppose we should get going to."

"Where to boss?" said Jerimiah.

Damion chuckled before walking off. "A good builder first of all."

"Yeah, that would help." said Phil following him with the others.

"Thought of a name?" asked Thal.

"A few." answered Damion mysteriously.

"Apollo?"

"Yes Vlad?"

"When you say 'legitimate' does that mean _everything _we do is going to be legal?"

Damion laughed. "Probably not."

Phil nodded, "Damn straight. My cigars aren't exactly supposed to be for sale..."

-x-x-x-x-

Romeo walked into a secluded ally near-by. On the ground was something he'd hidden here. Something he didn't tell the others about. A third case full of money. Romeo bent down, opened the case and counted it all. He had it here. All the opportunity he needed. He closed the case and smiled as he begun walking on his own path to destiny.  
>A few weeks later a new criminal family arose in the area at the downfall of the Collins. They would be known in the future for their long standing feud with the Kitaki Yakuza. This family would be known as 'The Rivales' and would be headed by a powerful and dangerous man that would do anything to protect his family.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo and his mother sat in silence for a a couple moments. Then Apollo's eyes narrowed, "Well?"

Thalassa looked confused, "Well, what?"

Apollo sat forward, "What happened after that, that isn't the end."

Thalassa shook her head, "I... I don't think I can tell you the rest. I gave you what I asked, what your father was like..."

Apollo gave a forced laugh, "That's it? So you guys opened that new bar, and then what? You randomly decided to leave me in an orphanage? You left Damion? You got married to Zak and had Trucy? WHERE'S THE REST OF THE DAMN STORY!"

Thalassa was unaffected by her son's sudden outburst, "Apollo, I'm not nearly as strong as I used to be. I can't handle even thinking about the rest, much less tell you about it. I'm sorry..."

Then, the singer quickly got and went out the door, leaving behind her fuming son.

Apollo sat there for a while simply sitting on the couch lost in the contemplation of what his mother had told him.  
>'<em>My father was a criminal, yet he was also honorable? A good person? How the hell am I supposed to relate to this man who has murdered so many people? I put men like him behind bars, even honorable ones! God freaking damn it...'<em>

Apollo then punched the coffee table, and his gaze fell to the red suit he was wearing,  
>'<em>Well, at least I know why I look good in red... red... OF COURSE!'<em>

The young lawyer sat up and quickly put on his jacket. He reached his hand to grasp the doorknob to open the door when it began to open of it's own volition.

"Mom?"

Trucy rolled her eyes, "No silly. It's me!" She winked, "But I'm the new improved version."

Mr. Hat tipped his hat, "Ab-SO-Lutely Polly! It'd be silly to think of her as anybody else."

Apollo looked in sudden amazement at the puppet, "Trucy, where did you get Mr. Hat?"

Trucy looked confused, "Mr. Hat? Um, I remember that daddy gave him to me. But that was a long time ago..."

Apollo stared at the silent puppet, while Phoenix poked his head out from behind his daughter, "Can you move Apollo? These groceries are heavy..."

The lawyer glanced guiltily at his boss, "Sorry, sir." He stepped out of the way for Ex-Lawyer and his daughter.

Trucy was looking at Apollo in confusion, "Why this sudden interest in Mr. Hat?" Apollo shrugged, "I was just curious."  
>'<em>...About how your puppet that has participated in the deaths of gangsters...<em>'  
>"Anyway, I'm leaving."<p>

Phoenix's eyebrow shot up, "You aren't going to eat dinner? After we walked for several hours looking for you, got sidetracked, went shopping, argued with the clerk, and met up with that damn bellboy..."

Mr. Hat whirled, "Ab-SO-Lutely, Mr. Wright. He was a positively delightful man." Phoenix groaned.

Apollo nodded, "Um... great. Anyway. I need to go." With that, he walked out the door.

Phoenix stepped out onto the porch, "Where are you going, again?"

Apollo yelled over his shoulder, "I need a drink!"

**The End**

**Damion's Story will Continue in**

**"All I See Is Red"**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kristoph the warlord.__  
><em>_Kristoph: "*laughing like a maniac while swinging a sabre on a horse* Ha ha! Die you bastards, Die!"__  
><em>_Klavier: "Herr Forehead, Kristoph does know this Civil War re-enactment is just that, a re-enactment, right? Because I swear I just saw someone's head come clean off."__  
><em>_Apollo: "... I think it's best if we just leave him alone."__  
><em>_Kristoph: "YEEEAH Multi kill!"__  
><em>_Apollo: "...So hows things with you and Skye?"__  
><em>_Klavier: "..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes:

Ha! Silly people, you didn't honestly think that we were going to be able to end this story under one title, did you? Obviously, we are going to begin the next segment "All I See Is Red", As soon as possible. It's just that you people love this story so much, and we hope you continue to read it. For now, leave us a review, and tell us how this story as a whole is going. We'd appreciate it!

Dreading that he has to match Spadework2's length in chapters,  
>~ Kongu123<p>

-x-x-x-

My wrists! They hurt so much!  
>I've been writing far too much... why what did you think I was doing? Dirty minded people...<br>Anyway, leave us a review. We want to know who your favorite characters are and what was the biggest surprise for you. Give us enough reviews and the sequel might be sooner than you think...maybe.

Has bags of frozen pea's over his wrists,  
>~ Spadework2<p> 


End file.
